Love is Complicated
by youknowismexx
Summary: The gang are in sixth grade nothing much has change in the last two years. Arnold and Helga relationship haven't change but what happens when two new people move to Hillwood with the same relationship as Arnold and Helga? But what happens when the gang grows up and start High school? Who will date who? What will happen at parties? Who will end up with heartache?
1. Chapter 1 New Girl in Town

**Author's note: In the first three or four chapters the gang are in six grade after those chapters it's going to be the gang in High School! The FTi incident never happen in this story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer – I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 1: New Girl in Town**

It was a hot Friday afternoon, the last three days of the summer holidays before school starts on Monday as six graders!

Helga was lying on her bed looking up the ceiling, in a deep thought. Nothing much has changed since fourth grade Rhonda is still the fashion queen of P.S 118, Phoebe is still the smartest girl in school, Gerald is still the keeper of the urban legends stories, Lila is still little miss perfect, Curly is now crazier then ever, Sid, Stinky and Harold still play pranks on Principal Wartz, Helga is still the same girl with her pink dress with a red stripe over a white shirt, her hair in her usual pigtails with the large pink bow and of course Helga is still madly in love with Arnold.

Helga got out of bed and walked over to her closet, she turned on the Christmas lights, inside the closet there was little pink books all over and of course Arnold's shrine.

"Oh Arnold my darling how I love you."

Helga picked up one of her little pink book and she started to write.

"Arnold each thought of you fills me with sweet emotion, I give to you my deep complete devotion, all my fondest wishes you fulfill, I love you Arnold and I always will."

Helga hugged her pink book over her chest and she had a love sick smile upon her face.

Suddenly Helga eyes shot open when she heard a loud crash outside her house. "Criminy! What the heck was that?" Helga left her closet and she walked over to her window.

There was a moving truck and two men taking furniture out off the truck "This must be the new family moving in next door." Helga said to herself as she continue staring out the window to see the new family.

About twenty minutes later Helga finally saw a car stop outside the house. A women and girl stepped out of the car, the girl was crying.

The women looked about in her late thirty's, really pretty she had short brunette hair, she was wearing a reddish purple blouse with black pants and black heels. The women was embracing the girl, the girl also had long wavy brunette hair and it was in a high pony tail, she was wearing a white t-shirt, blue jeans and a pair of sneakers. The girl looked about the same age as Helga, she looks a lot like the women.

That must be her mom, Helga thought to herself then she heard the women talk.

"Don't worry, I know a lot has happen this year but I'm sure you're going to love Hillwood." the women assured her daughter.

"Okay mom." the girl replied while wiping away her tears with the palm of her hand.

"I love you."

"I love you more."

"Come on, lets go inside." the women said with a assuring smile.

Helga stared at the house for a few seconds, she couldn't believe how much love a mother and a daughter had for each other. Eventually Helga left the window and she went back to her closet.

...

The next day the gang had planned to play baseball at Gerald Field before school starts on Monday. It's one o'clock in the afternoon, the gang had arranged to meet at Gerald field at two o'clock but Helga decided to leave early because Bob and Miriam were arguing again.

It first started in the fifth grade.

Flashback

"Bob! Miriam! I'm home!" Helga yelled making her presence known, as usual no one answered. Helga was half way up the stairs when she suddenly heard something smash from the kitchen. Helga quickly ran downstairs to see what happen, Bob and Miriam were in the kitchen, Helga saw her father face was red with anger while Miriam stood there, looking terrified.

"Why can't you act like a proper wife? I've had enough with you and your drinking!" Bob yelled angrily at his wife.

"There's a reason why I drink!" Miriam finally snapped.

"What! What's the reason!?" Bob continued to yell while shaking his wife.

They both stood there in silence, staring at each other.

"Because I'm not happy." Miriam admitted.

The two adults didn't say a word to each other. Helga walked away from the scene, she ran up the stairs and entered her bedroom. Helga didn't leave her room till the next day. Since that day Bob and Miriam continue arguing.

End of Flashback

Helga was in her bedroom looking for her baseball glove, she suddenly jumped in fright when she heard a door slam closed from the outside.

"For peek's shake!" Helga said loudly to herself.

Helga went over to the window sill to see the same girl from yesterday sitting on the bottom of her stoop, her hands were on her head, she looked miserable.

Helga sigh "The least I can do is go and welcome the girl to town."

Helga found her baseball glove from under the bed then she left her bedroom and she ran down the stairs.

"I'm going out!" Helga shouted to her parents.

The two adults ignored Helga and continue arguing. Helga stepped out the house and slam the door shut angrily behind her, she looked over to see the girl at the same spot, she walked over to the girl and she stood in front of her.

"Hey my name is Helga G. Pataki and I'm your new neighbor." Helga introduce herself to the girl.

The girl gaze away from the ground and she looked up to face Helga "Hi Helga G. Pataki, I'm Emily Jones is nice to meet you." Emily held out her hand, Helga took it and they shook hands.

"You can just call me Helga," Helga said and she sat down on the stoop next to Emily "So you moved in yesterday?"

Emily nodded slightly in response.

"Have you looked around Hillwood yet?"

"No."

Helga thought of a plan, she suddenly stood up and she stood in front of Emily again, with her hands placed on her hips.

"Well Emily Jones today it's your lucky day, I'm going to take you to Slausen's for ice-cream then I'm going to take you to Gerald Field to play baseball."

Emily looked at Helga with surprise eyes but smiled "Really? Thank you Helga." she also stood up.

"No problem, let's go."

Emily glance at the ground sadly "Sorry Helga but I don't have money." she admitted.

"Don't worry it's my treat, to welcome you to Hillwood."

Emily looked at Helga again, with a smile "Thank you Helga, oh I have to write a note for my mom, I'll be right back."

"Alright." Helga replied and waited.

Emily ran inside her house, about a minute later Emily came out of her new house.

"Ready Helga."

"Let's go."

Emily smile once more and the two girls walked towards Slausens's together.

Half way through their walk, Helga decided to start a conversation "So did your mom start work already?"

"Oh, yeah she had to start straight awa-"

Emily stopped in the middle of her sentence when she and Helga smashed into someone and they both fell on the pavement.

"Criminy!" Helga snapped while rubbing her head, she slowly opened her eyes to see a familiar football headed boy.

"ARNOLD!" Helga cried, she quickly stood up "I mean watch where you're going football head!" Helga yelled at the poor boy.

"Sorry Helga, Gerald and I didn't see you." Arnold apologized.

Arnold and Gerald also stood up from the ground. Arnold eyes landed to a unfamiliar girl on the ground, she was rubbing her aching head "Oh, I'm sorry." Arnold quickly apologize and he offered his hand, Emily looked at Arnold's hand and took it.

"It's okay." Emily said with a warm smile.

"Who's this?" Gerald asked curiously.

"I'm Emily."

"Yeah she moved in next door to me yesterday." Helga added.

"Hey I'm Gerald and this is my buddy Arnold." Gerald introduce himself and Arnold.

"It's nice to meet you." Emily said with a small smile.

Arnold was staring at Emily, Gerald looked over at Arnold and notice his best friend gaze. Gerald punch Arnold's arm to wake him up from his day dream.

"Ow!" Arnold cried while rubbing his arm with his left hand.

"So er... are you on your way to Gerald Field?" Gerald asked trying to make up a conversation, at this awkward moment.

"Oh, Gerald Field it's name after you?" Emily asked Gerald curiously.

Gerald straighten his back and he smiled proudly "Yes it is."

Emily giggled at Gerald's posture.

"Well it's not like it's any of your business hair boy but we're going to go to Slausen's first." Helga responded to Gerald's question with her arms crossed.

"Okay Helga, I guess we'll see you later." Arnold spoke up.

"Whatever, football head."

Arnold ignored Helga's comment and he looked over at Emily "Um... sorry for bumping into you before." Arnold apologized again.

"It's alright Arnold." Emily assured Arnold.

"Well um... bye Emily." Arnold said with a shy smile.

"Bye Arnold," Emily glance over at Gerald "Bye Gerald." she added.

"See ya later."

Arnold and Gerald waved goodbye, they walked away from the two girls and they started walking towards Gerald Field.

"Arnold, Arnold...?" Gerald turned his head towards Arnold confused by his lack of response "Hey Arnold!" Gerald shouted and he started to wave his hand in front of Arnold's face.

Arnold shook his head violently coming out of his thoughts and he looked at Gerald "Huh? What Gerald?"

"What are you day dreaming about?"

Arnold looked away shyly "Err... nothing." he lied, his cheeks started to turn a light shade of pink.

"Mmm mmm mmm," Gerald started he had his arms crossed while shaking his head "Arnold were you thinking about Emily?" Gerald teased.

Arnold cheeks turn bright red at the comment, Gerald eyes flew wide open with surprise "Whoa Arnold, were you really thinking about Emily? Do you like, like her?"

Arnold blinked in shock at Gerald's question "What! No Gerald I just met her."

"But you think she's pretty?" Gerald said raising one of his eyebrows.

"Well... err yeah." Arnold admitted.

Gerald crossed his arms over his chest "Arnold remember when you like, like Ruth McDougal only cause she was pretty but you had nothing in common with her."

"Yeah Gerald, I remember and I learned my lesson."

"Whatever you say, Arnold."

...

Helga and Emily were at Slausens's sitting on the stools and they were looking through the menu.

Helga glance over at Emily "Did you pick anything yet?"

"Um... I'll have whatever you're having Helga."

"Okay," Helga looked away from Emily "HEY! can we get served here!" Helga yelled at one of the waiters.

A teenage boy with raven black hair ran over to them "What would you like to order?" the waiter asked while getting his note pad and pen ready.

"Two chocolate sundaes and make it snappy." Helga ordered rudely.

"Coming right up." the waiter wrote down the orders and he left to get their sundaes.

"So why did you move to Hillwood?" Helga asked curiously, trying to start up a conversation.

Emily started to fiddle with her fingers "Oh, because my parent's separated this year, my dad stayed back in Boston, my mom and I moved here."

"Oh sorry about that." Helga replied awkwardly.

"It's alright Helga, you don't need to apologize, everything happens for a reason."

"Yeah um... how old are you?" Helga asked, trying to change the subject.

"I'm ten."

"Me too, has your mom put you in a school yet?"

"Yeah I'm starting P.S 118 on Monday."

"That's my school."

"Here's your chocolate sundaes." the waiter announced coming over to the two young girls.

"About time." Helga replied rudely.

"Thank you." Emily said with a smile.

The waiter smile at Emily "You're welcome." the waiter said and he walked over to another customer.

"I guess we going to be classmates." Helga said, popping a green jelly bean in her mouth.

Emily smile brightly "That's great!"

"And the two freaks we saw earlier, they're also going to be in our class." Helga added.

"Oh right, Arnold and Gerald."

"Also when we go to Gerald Field later, everyone who's going to be there today are going to be in our class."

"Oh..." Emily said in a worried tone.

Helga noticed "What's wrong?"

"I'm just a little nervous but I'm sure things will be fine."

Helga stared at Emily, right then Emily reminded her of someone and those green eyes, where has she seen eyes like that before?

"What's wrong Helga?"

Helga shook her head slightly coming out of her thoughts "Huh, oh nothing you just reminded me of the football head."

"Arnold? Really, why?"

"Cause you look on the bright side, just like him."

"Oh, I guess we're going to get along."

Helga scowl suddenly feeling her jealous side coming out.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked worriedly.

"Nothing, do you want to go now?"

"Sure Helga."

...

Helga and Emily arrive at Gerald Field, almost everyone was there Harold, Sid, Stinky, Curly, Eugene, Iggy, Lorenzo, Peapod, Phoebe, Gerald and Arnold.

"Hey losers!" Helga shouted to get everyone's attention.

Everyone looked over at the two girls "Hey Helga who's that?" Sid asked with a curious tone.

"This is Emily, she moved in next door to me yesterday." Helga replied.

Everyone walked over to Emily and introduce themselves "It's nice to meet you all." Emily said with a large smile.

"Emily is joining P.S 118 with us" Helga announced.

Phoebe clap her hands together "Oh that's excellent."

"It's sure is." Lorenzo said staring at Emily with a dreamy gaze.

"Hey Emily do you want to play baseball with us?" Sid asked.

"Thanks but I think I'm just going to watch you guys play today."

"Alright." Sid said and he walked over to the field.

"COME ON A WANT TO PLAY!" Harold moaned.

"Pink boy is right, let's play already." Helga said while throwing a ball up and down with one of her hands.

"Hey! don't call me pink boy!" Harold whined.

Everyone went over to the field except for Phoebe and Emily, Phoebe it's going to keep the scores and Emily walked over to the bench. Arnold was about to follow Emily.

"Hey Arnold!" Arnold turn around to see who called him.

"Yeah Gerald?"

"Are you playing man?" Gerald asked and he walked over to his friend.

"Er... not today."

Gerald raised his eyebrows, he look over at Emily in realisation "Whatever you say, Arnold." Gerald said and he walked over to the field.

Arnold went over to the bench and he took a seat next to Emily "Hi." Arnold greeted.

"Hi Arnold." Emily greeted back with a smile.

It was the middle of the game, Arnold and Emily haven't spoken to each other since their greeting. While in the game Helga caught the ball and her team gain a point.

Emily suddenly stood up from her seat "Go Helga!" Emily cheered.

Helga gave Emily a thumps up, Emily smile and she sat back down, Arnold looked at Emily curiously.

"So are you friends with Helga?" Arnold asked finally having a conversation in mind.

Emily glance at him, Arnold noticed her pretty green eyes "Yeah, Helga has been really nice to me."

"Really?" Arnold asked in a surprise tone.

Emily nodded slightly "Why do you look so surprise?"

"She's not the nicest person I ever met."

"Oh." Emily simply said.

"Hello Arnold."

Arnold and Emily looked over to the side to see who had greeted Arnold.

It was Rhonda, Lila and Nadine.

"Oh hi Lila." Arnold greeted.

"Why aren't you playing today?" Lila asked in her usual cheery tone.

"Oh... I-I didn't feel like playing today." Arnold lied.

Rhonda looked over at Emily "Who's this Arnold?"

"This is Emily, she moved in yesterday."

"Hello Emily, I'm Rhonda this is Nadine and Lila." Rhonda introduce herself and her friends.

"Hi it's nice to meet you all."

"Has Arnold shown you around Hillwood?" Nadine asked Emily.

"No, Helga has."

"Helga?" Rhonda repeated in surprise.

"Yeah, she has been really nice to me."

"Helga? Nice?" Rhonda said in disbelief.

"Emily it was ever so nice to meet you but we have to go now." Lila said with a friendly smile.

"Okay bye." Emily said and she waved goodbye to the three girls.

"Goodbye Emily, Arnold." Lila said and she waved sweetly to them.

"Yeah, see ya Lila." Arnold replied simply.

The three girls walked away and they left Gerald Field.

"Arnold?"

Arnold glance at Emily "Yeah?"

"Why were you, Rhonda, Nadine and Lila surprised when I said Helga has been nice to me?"

"Because Helga is the school bully, she picks on me the most."

"Really? What does she do to you?"

"Where do I start?" Arnold leaned back and he started to explain "First of all she spits spitballs at me, yells at me, calls me all kind of names and she always calls me football head, but... there are times when Helga shows her nicer side, like today with you."

"Arnold, your relationship with Helga reminds me of my relationship with this boy back in Boston."

"Really?" Arnold asked curiously eager to hear.

"Yeah, he does exactly all the things Helga does to you but he calls me curly hair freak," Emily half smiled at the memory and continued "Like when we were alone we'd have a normal conversation without arguing with each other, like real friends."

"That's exactly Helga and me!" Arnold could help but blurt out.

Emily laughed slightly "I guess we do have a lot in common."

"Huh?"

"Helga told me that I reminded her of you because I look on the bright side."

"You look on the bright side?"

Emily nodded "Yeah."

"I guess we do have a lot in common." Arnold said with a smile.

"I think we're going to be good friends Arnold."

"Me too."

Suddenly Arnold and Emily were staring at each other, looking into each other's eyes, they were both in their little worlds until they heard "GERALD TEAMS WINS!"

...

It was time to go home, the gang already said their goodbyes and they went home.

Arnold, Gerald, Helga and Emily were on the field "Congratulations Gerald." Arnold congratulated Gerald.

"Well done Gerald." Emily also congratulated.

"Thank you, thank you very much." Gerald bowed for a joke.

"Oh come on hair boy." Helga said in a annoyed tone, crossing her arms over her chest.

Gerald stopped bowing and he look at Helga "You don't need to use that tone of voice because you lost Helga."

Helga scowl at him.

"Well um..." Arnold rub the back of his neck nervously "Do you want us to walk you home?" Arnold asked shyly.

Helga stared at Arnold in surprise.

_I can't believe this, my love ask us to walk us home! Oh my angel so-_

"HELGA!"

"Huh?" Helga said stupidly while shaking her head.

"I said do you agree." Arnold repeated.

Helga crossed her arms "Agree to what!" Helga snapped angrily.

"To walk you and Emily home?"

"No football head I don't agree!"

"Fine Helga." Arnold turned his attention to Emily "Would you like me to walk you home?"

"Maybe next time Arnold but thanks for offering."

Arnold looked disappointed "Okay, I see you on Monday."

"Of course, bye Arnold."

"Bye," Arnold glance at Helga "Err bye Helga." Helga just ignored Arnold.

"Yeah I'll see you all later." Gerald said.

"Bye." Emily waved goodbye to her new friends.

Arnold and Gerald left Gerald field and they walked towards the boarding house together while Helga and Emily walked towards their homes.

Helga and Emily walked home together in silence, finally they arrived to their homes, they stood outside Emily's house.

"Thanks Helga, for showing me around Hillwood, I had fun." Emily said with a grateful smile.

"No problem."

Suddenly Emily grab Helga in for an embrace, the hug was tight, warm and comforting, it was like one of Arnold's hugs.

Finally Emily let go of Helga "Thanks again, Helga," she walked over to her door, Emily turned around to face Helga "Bye Helga."

"Yeah see ya."

Emily smile one last time, she turn back and walked inside her new home.

Helga stayed at the same spot staring at the door for a moment "I like her." Helga said to herself and she walked over to her house.

**To be continued**


	2. Chapter 2 New Boy in Town

**Author's note: Another chapter! Thank you for favoriting, following and reviewing my story I appreciate it a lot especially because this is my first Hey Arnold fanfic. Enjoy! **

**Disclaimer-I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 2: New Boy in Town**

Over the months Emily got along great with everyone at P.S 118. One day during school Emily was at her locker getting her books with Rhonda and Lila.

"Did you see, that third grader was wearing, a purple jumper with yellow pants, it simply won't do!" Rhonda complained.

"I'm ever so certain I have to agree with you Rhonda." Lila agreed with her.

Arnold and Gerald entered school together and they walked pass the three girls.

"Good morning ladies." Gerald greeted smoothly.

"Morning Gerald, Arnold." Rhonda and Lila greeted at the same exact time.

"Hey Emily." Arnold greeted with a smile.

"Hi Arnold." Emily greeted back, they smile sweetly at each other.

Arnold and Gerald walked pass them and they entered Mr. Simmons classroom.

Rhonda looked at Emily with a sneaky look "Emily, you and Arnold would make a great couple!"

"What?!" Emily shrieked in shock, she dropped her books on the ground.

"Me too, you two would make an ever so cute couple." Lila agreed with Rhonda again.

Emily cheeks turn a bright shade of pink "Er..we- I don't know about that." Emily stammered, she bent down to get her books.

Rhonda was about to reply but the bell rang for class, all three girls left the locker and they entered their classroom. Emily sat on her usual desk next to Helga.

Mr. Simmons the class old fourth grade teacher is now their sixth grade teacher.

Mr. Simmons entered his classroom and greeted his class "Good morning everyone."

The class stopped talking to each other and they turned their attention to Mr. Simmons "Good morning Mr. Simmons." they all greeted Mr. Simmons at the same time.

"Today I'm going to set you a special project. In this project you will work with your partners, also you're going to present your project to the entire class next week." Mr. Simmons announced, the whole class groan "Come on everyone, this project will be fun."

Phoebe held her hand up "Yes Phoebe?" Mr. Simmons said.

"What would this project be about?" Phoebe asked, eager to hear.

"Oh yes, you and your partner will design your own town and-" Mr. Simmons was interrupted by the class cheering "Class please calm down, I know this is very special. Now I'm going to read out your partners." Mr. Simmons walked over to his desk and pulled out a piece of paper.

"Okay class I'm going to read out your names first is Stinky+Lila, Gerald+Phoebe, Rhonda+Nadine, Helga+Sheena, Harold+Sid, Arnold+Emily-"

While Mr. Simmons was reading out the rest of the names Arnold glance over at Emily and he smile warmly, Emily smile back, she then looked away shyly.

Mr. Simmons finished reading out the rest of the groups "Okay, everyone please move your desks next to your partners and start working on your projects."

Everyone moved their desks and started working with their partners. Arnold and Emily sat opposite each other and they started working on their project.

...

It was nearly the end of the lesson, Arnold and Emily have done most of the work in the past hour. Arnold then glance over at Emily, she was writing down notes for their project.

_This could be my opportunity to spend more time with Emily, I could ask Emily to come over to the boarding house to work on our project. This could be my chance to get to know her even more and she might even start to like, like me too. This is a great plan! Now I just have to get enough courage to ask her._

"Er.. Emily?" Arnold gulped.

"Um...?" Emily mumbled while she continue writing down her notes.

Arnold took a deep breath and he quickly ask his question "Do you want to come over to my house after school to continue our project?"

Emily stopped writing, she glance up to face Arnold "Sure Arnold." she agreed with a smile.

Arnold smile brightly and right then the bell rang for lunch.

...

After school Arnold was outside of school waiting for Emily at the bottom of the stoop.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald called, he came out of school and went over to his best friend.

"Hey Gerald."

"Do you want to go to the arcade with me?" Gerald asked as he stood next to Arnold.

"I can't today Gerald Emily is coming over to the boarding house, we're going to continue our project."

Gerald raised his eyebrows and he crossed his arms over his chest "Man, what are you planning?"

"Huh? What do you mean?"

"I know you like, like Emily, so what are you planning to do?"

"What! no we- we're only going to work on our project."

"Arnold I'm your best friend, you can tell me."

Arnold sighed in guilt "You're right Gerald."

"Of course I am, now tell me."

"Okay I thought I would spend more time with Emily, you know to get to know her and she could get to know me too. And maybe she could start to like, like me too."

Gerald smile knowingly "I knew you had a plan, good luck man."

"Thanks Gerald."

Just then Helga and Phoebe came out of school and they walked over to the boys.

"Greetings Gerald." Phoebe greeted shyly.

Gerald smile brightly at Phoebe's presence "Hey babe."

Phoebe giggled "Gerald I came over here to ask you if you'd like to come over to my house, we could continue our project." Phoebe suggested shyly.

"Really?" Gerald said with wide eyes "Err... I mean sure babe."

Phoebe smile happily "Great." Phoebe turn to face Helga "I'll see you tomorrow Helga, oh and thank you."

"No problem Pheebs."

"See ya later man." Gerald said to Arnold and they did their usual handshake.

"Bye Gerald."

Once they all finish saying their goodbyes, Gerald and Phoebe left school together. Helga stood beside her love and she glanced in Arnold's direction.

"Why are you still here, football head?"

"I'm waiting for someone."

Helga crossed her arms over her chest "Waiting for who?"

Before Arnold could answer they both heard Arnold's name being called.

"Hey Arnold!" Emily called while she come over to Arnold and Helga "Sorry I'm late, are you ready to go?"

"It's okay." Arnold said with a smile.

Emily looked at Helga and smiled "Hi Helga, where's Phoebe? I thought you were going over to her place today?"

"Me too but she ditch me for tall hair boy."

"Really? That doesn't sound like Phoebe?"

"Yeah it doesn't, it was my idea I told her to spend more time with tall hair boy." Helga admitted.

"Really!" Arnold's eyes were wide with shock.

"Yes football head! What? You don't think I can be nice to someone."

"Of course I can Helga, that was really nice of you." Arnold said while smiling warmly at Helga.

"Er... thanks football head."

"I see what you did for Phoebe, that was really nice Helga."

"Doing what for Phoebe?" Arnold asked curiously.

"None of your business!" Helga snapped at Arnold.

"Arnold it's Phoebe's little secret, I know she trusts you but it's not our secret to tell anyone." Emily explained.

"Oh okay, I understand."

"So what are you two goody two shoes doing?"

Emily laugh at Helga's comment "We're going to continue our project over at Arnold's house."

"Sounds fun." Helga said with sarcasm "Well, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Emily waved goodbye.

Helga looked at Arnold "See ya later football head."

Arnold sigh deeply through his nose "Bye Helga."

...

Arnold and Emily were walking towards the boarding house together, during their walk Arnold kept glancing over at Emily's hand.

_I'm sure Emily won't mind if I held her hand, maybe I should ask, no that's going to be embarrassing, maybe I should just grab her hand, she might not even notice. Of course she's going to notice! But if she asks why I'm holding her hand, I'll just say friends can hold hands._

Arnold glance over at Emily's hand again, he took a deep breath and finally he took Emily's hand into his. Emily stopped walking abruptly and she glance at her hand then at Arnold.

"Um... Arnold why are you holding my hand?" Emily asked, eyeing Arnold curiously.

Arnold started to panic, he forgot what to say to her just in case she did ask that question. Arnold was still holding Emily's hand, he rubbed the back of his neck with his free hand and said "Well... um... I'm sorry if you don't want too, I'll let go." Arnold said sadly and he let go of Emily's hand.

"No...! I mean I don't mind," Emily took Arnold's hand, they were holding hands again "I was just wondering." Emily said with a smile.

Arnold smile brightly "Really?"

"Yeah." and with that they both started walking back to the boarding house.

They arrive at the boarding house, they both step on the stoop, Arnold open the door stepping aside with Emily to let out a montage of animals race past them. Emily stared at Arnold surprise were set in her green eyes and she suddenly burst out laughing, Arnold looked at Emily with confusion.

"What's funny?"

Emily finally controlled her laughter and she started to giggle "Arnold did you see what came out of your house? You don't look shock or even surprise at all!" Emily explained while spreading her arms out dramatically.

Arnold had an amused smile at Emily's reaction "Well this isn't the first time, I'm used to it." at that they both entered the house.

"Hey shortman, is that you?"

"Yeah grandpa."

Phil came out of the kitchen and entered the hallway, Phil gaze fell on Emily.

"Who's this young lady, shortman?" Phil asked while rubbing his head, trying to remember this young girl.

"Oh, this is Emily from school, we're going to continue our project."

Phil walked over to Emily and held out his hand "It's nice to meet you little lady, I heard a lot about you."

"Grandpa!" Arnold groaned deeply.

Phil snickered at his grandson reaction. Emily glance over at Arnold and saw his cheeks were bright red in embarrassment, she smile at the sight. Then Emily looked away, she took Phil's hand and shook it.

"It's nice to meet you too."

"THE ROYAL FAMILY IS HERE!" Gertie yelled, coming out of the kitchen while waving a wooden spoon in the air.

"Pookie the royal family it's not here!" Phil moaned.

"Of course they are!" Gertie walked over to Emily "It's an honor to meet you Queen Elizabeth." Gertie bowed down to Emily.

Emily giggled and she joined along "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Shortman, you may call me Elizabeth."

Phil and Arnold looked at Emily in amazement, then they both smiled at her at the same time.

"This little lady is something special, Arnold. No one has ever went a long with your grandma madness when they first meet her."

"Grandpa, we're going to my room." Arnold said trying to change the subject.

"Alright shortman, have fun." Phil wink knowingly at Arnold.

Arnold grabbed Emily's hand and they ran up the stairs and they entered the hallway.

"Sorry about that." Arnold apologize while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"It's fine Arnold I'm kind of used to it, your grandparents remind me of mine."

"Really?!" Arnold couldn't help but blurt out.

Emily nodded slightly in response "Where are your parents? Are they working?"

Arnold didn't answer, he just stared at the wooden floor, Emily noticed something was wrong.

"Oh sorry Arnold I didn't mean to bring it up, you don't have to tell me."

Arnold continue starring at the wooden floor, he was in deep thought "No I want to tell you."

Emily waited patiently for Arnold to continue, he took a deep breath and explained "I-I don't know where my parents are, all I know is they went back to San Lorenzo to help people when I was one years old, they were supposed to come back but they never did."

They entered Arnold's room, Emily saw how depress he looked, she then suddenly wrapped her arms around Arnold's neck and gave him a tight hug. Arnold eyes were wide with shock but change to his half lidded gaze.

Emily whispered in Arnold's ear "Sorry Arnold," Emily unwrapped her arms and placed her hands behind her back "Do you want to start our project?" Emily asked, trying to change the subject.

"Sure, oh and thank you." Arnold said coming out of his daze.

"No problem."

Arnold walked over to his desk to set up while Emily looked around Arnold's room.

"Whoa! You have a sky light!"

"Yeah I-" Arnold turned around to see Emily climbing to the roof.

"Emily!" Arnold called, he followed Emily to the roof, he then saw her watching the clouds. Arnold walked over to her and he stood next to her "Um... do you like watching the clouds?"

"Well yeah but I love watching the stars instead."

Arnold suddenly thought of an idea.

Arnold put his hands behind his back and ask shyly "Do you want to work on our project first and later on when the stars come out we can watch them together, if you want too."

Emily smile brightly at Arnold's suggestion "Sounds great!"

Arnold smile back and they both went back to his room.

"Arnold, can I use your phone to call my mom?" Emily asked.

"Sure the phone is over there." Arnold pointed at the phone next to his red couch.

Emily walked over to the couch, sat down picked up the phone and started to dial her house number, no one answered "Hello mom I'm over at Arnold's house doing homework, I'll properly be home before you... but just in case you come home early, you know where I am, well bye I love you." Emily left her message, she hang up and she walked over to Arnold's desk.

"Your mom is still working?"

"Yeah she's at her evening job, let's start."

...

It was seven o'clock in the evening, Arnold and Emily have been working on their project for two hours and the stars had finally come out. Emily lost her concentration when she noticed the first star, she kept staring at the skylight watching the stars, Arnold noticed.

"Um I think we've done enough work for one night, do you want to watch the stars now?" Arnold suggested.

Emily's face lit up "Yes!" Emily stood up from her seat and she started climbing to the roof.

"I'm going to get us a blanket, it's cold tonight."

"Okay, I'll meet you up there." Emily said and she left to go to the roof.

Arnold walked over to his closet and got a blanket for Emily and him while he was in thought.

_I'm going to watch the stars with Emily like a date! I think..._

Arnold grabbed the blanket and left to go to the roof. He saw Emily sitting on the ground, her head high up watching the stars. Arnold stared at her for a moment with his half lidded gaze, Arnold quickly shook his head waking up from his thoughts, he then walked over to Emily.

"I got us a blanket."

Emily turned her head away from the stars and looked at Arnold "Sit down next to me, we can put the blanket over us." Emily said as she patted the seat next to her.

"Um.. okay." Arnold shattered nervously, then he sat next to Emily and he put the blanket over them.

"So, um... do you like the stars?" Arnold asked trying to start a conversation.

"I love them, it's relaxing."

"Really, how?"

"It gives me time to think about everything, it relaxes me." Emily explained as she scooted over.

Arnold started to feel nervous, Emily scooted over again and they were now touching.

_Does Emily want to be closer to me...? No she's properly just cold that's why she came closer to me, to keep warm_.

After that thought Emily laid her head on Arnold's shoulder.

_Emily laid her head on my shoulder, maybe she likes, likes me too!_

Arnold grinned widely at the thought.

A few minutes later, Arnold realize Emily fell asleep on his shoulder, during her sleep she moved over to Arnold's lap.

Arnold stared at Emily "She's really pretty when she's sleeping." Arnold whispered to himself.

Half an hour later Arnold decided to wake Emily up because he doesn't want Emily's mom to worry.

"Um Emily... Emily wake up." Arnold whispered.

Emily stirred, she slowly open her eyes and she sat up "What time is it?" Emily said while yawning and rubbing her eyes.

"Um... I think it's eight."

"Oh it's late Arnold, I'm going to go home."

"Okay."

The two kids were standing outside Arnold's front door "Can I walk you home?" Arnold offered.

"No it's fine Arnold."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Okay." Arnold said sounding a little disappointed.

Emily looked away shyly, she rub the back of her neck nervously "Um... I had fun tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah, well I'll see you tomorrow."

"Of course, bye."

Emily walked down the steps, waving goodbye to Arnold before walking off down the darkened streets of their neighborhood. Arnold then close the door behind him, he leaned against the door and he had a smile upon his features.

Phil came out of the basement, properly because he finished using his secret toilet, he saw his grandson smiling dreamily at nothing "Had fun with your little friend?"

"Huh, oh yeah grandpa." Arnold replied, still smiling at nothing.

Phil snickered at his grandson mood and he walked into the kitchen.

...

It was a warm Saturday afternoon, a month has passed since that day Emily came over to work on their project.

Today the gang made plans to meet at Gerald Field to play baseball.

"Shortman, can you come down here!" Phil called his grandson from downstairs.

"Coming grandpa!" Arnold quickly grab his baseball bat from the floor and he ran downstairs.

"Hey Arnold," Phil greeted when he saw Arnold walking down the stairs, he glance away and faced a man in front of him "This is my grandson."

The man looked like he was in his late thirty's, he has brunette hair and he was wearing a navy blue shirt with black pants and smart shoes. Stood beside him was a boy, he was about Arnold's age, he also had brunette hair, he was wearing a red t-shirt with black trousers with sneakers.

"Shortman, this is the new family moving into the boarding house with us."

"Hi Arnold my name is Mr. Watt but you can call me Chris and this is my son Anthony." Chris introduce himself and his son.

"Hello it's nice to meet you." Arnold greeted them, he looked over at Anthony "Hey Anthony, do you play baseball?"

"Yeah it's my favorite sport." Anthony answered.

"Great! All the other kids from the neighborhood are meeting at Gerald Field to play baseball. Do you want to join us?"

"Sounds great, it gives you a chance to meet everyone." Chris encourage his son.

Anthony shrug "Sure, why not."

"Okay let's go, bye grandpa, bye Mr. Watt."

"See ya shortman, have fun."

"Have fun you two." Chris said with a smile.

Phil and Chris walked over to the kitchen together "So Chris, what brings you to Hillwood?"

"Actually when I was looking for places to move to, Anthony suggested to move to Hillwood, I never even heard of Hillwood before. I looked it up and it was the perfect place to start my new business"

That was the last thing Arnold heard before he left the boarding house with Anthony and they started walking towards Gerald Field together.

"So Anthony what school are you going to attend?" Arnold asked starting up a conversation.

"Huh... oh P.S 118."

"Great, I go there and everyone you're going to meet today attend P.S 118 too."

"Cool." Anthony simply replied.

Arnold noticed Anthony looked kind off nervous.

_It's properly because he moved to a new neighborhood. _

They finally arrive at Gerald Field, everyone was there getting ready to play.

"Hey look Arnold it's here." Stinky announced.

"Finally now we can start our game." Helga said in her usual tone of voice.

"Who's that next to Arnold?" Curly asked everyone.

Everyone walked over to Arnold and Anthony, Emily looked over from the field.

"Hey everyone this is-" Arnold stopped talking when Emily interrupted him.

"Anthony!" Emily yelled excitedly, running towards Anthony.

Emily wrapped her arms around Anthony's neck and she gave him a tight hug, Anthony stood still surprise at the sudden embrace. Everyone else was looking at Emily with confusion. Arnold looked confused and annoyed at the same time, Gerald noticed his best friend facial expression.

Gerald coughed "So, you two know each other?"

Emily realized everyone was starring at her, she unwrap her arms and stood next to Anthony "Oh yeah, we grew up together in Boston."

Rhonda realize something and she started to smile at her thought "Well Emily, I see why you denied on having a crush on Ar-" Nadine roughly shove Rhonda on the side to stop her talking.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Emily asked with confusion.

"Oh come on Emily it's obvious you didn't like, like Ar- I mean a certain someone because you already have a boyfriend." Rhonda said with a proud smile.

Everyone glance over at Rhonda then at Emily waiting for her response.

"What! No Rhonda you got it all wrong!"

Anthony's dreamy smile suddenly turned into a scowl because of Emily's comment "Me! Date this curly hair freak!" Anthony turn towards Emily and he shoved her roughly to the ground "I can't believe I'm living in the same town as you again! It was a dream come true when you moved away!" Anthony concluded then he stormed off over to the field "Well are we playing or not!"

Everyone followed Anthony over to the field, without a word they were still in shock on what had just happen.

Arnold and Gerald ran towards Emily and they helped her stand up "Are you okay?" Arnold asked worriedly.

"What was that about?" Gerald added.

Emily looked at Arnold sadly "Yeah I'm fine Arnold, I'm used to it."

Helga watched the scene between Anthony and Emily this whole time in disbelief "Criminy, what's up with the new kid?" Helga asked herself.

Helga saw Anthony ran behind the scoring board, she decided to follow him, she didn't go to close but close enough to hear and see what the new kid was up to. She saw Anthony pull out a heart shaped locket from his t-shirt and in the locket there was a picture of Emily.

"Oh Emily," Helga heard him start "After six long miserable months of not seeing your beautiful face and finally I see you and what's the first thing I do? I push you to the ground and yell at you!" Anthony slap his head with his right hand "Criminy what's wrong with me? My love gave me the best welcome gift ever, a hug for Pete's shake! Come on Anthony, remember what I promise myself, be nice! I can't lose her again." Anthony finished his monologue and put his locket away in his t-shirt, Anthony left the scoring board and he walked back to the field.

Helga couldn't believe what she just heard "Anthony loves Emily but he hides his feelings towards her."

_Now who does that sound like?_ The little voice said at the back of Helga's head.

"Someone else has the same obsession as me? Weird..."

"Hey Helga are you playing or are you going to stand there all day?" Harold yelled from the field.

"Yeah, yeah am coming moron!"

"I'm not a moron!"

**To be continued**


	3. Chapter 3 That night changed everything

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 3: That night changed everything**

Anthony has been attending P.S 118 for a week, his behavior has gotten worse towards Emily. In class he spits about fifty spitballs a day, soaked her with water at the water fountain and calls her curly hair freak in front of everyone.

It was a Tuesday afternoon and it was lunch time, Emily was walking side by side with Sheena with their trays in their hands walking over to their table.

"No Sheena your play sounds really grea-" Emily stopped at mid sentence when she suddenly felt someone foot under hers, she fell on the ground and her face landed in her plate of food.

The entire cafeteria was filled with laughter led by Anthony himself who was now pointing at Emily and laughing. Tapioca pudding was all over her hair, face and on her white t-shirt.

"Oops how clumsy of you." Anthony teased and he walked away while laughing to himself.

"Oh my, Emily are you okay?" Sheena asked.

Arnold saw the scene between Anthony and Emily, he left his table ran over to Emily and helped her stand up "Are you okay?" Arnold asked worriedly.

Emily eyes were closed, she tighten her fists in frustration and she took a deep breath to calm herself down "Yes Arnold, I'm fine," Emily ran her fingers through her hair she felt tapioca pudding all over her hair then she looked at her t-shirt and sigh "I'm going to go to the bathroom to clean up."

"I'll come and help you." Sheena offered.

"Thanks." Emily said with a warm, grateful smile.

"Alright I'll see you later."

Emily and Sheena nodded, they left the cafeteria and walked over to the girls bathroom. Arnold walked back to his own table and sat down with Gerald, Sid, Stinky and Harold.

"Boy howdy Arnold, Emily has the same exact problem as you." Sid pointed out.

"Huh? What problem?"

"Arnold man I think you know what Sid means." Gerald said to his dense friend.

"But I don't."

Gerald sighed "You and Emily have the same problem with Helga and Anthony."

"I reckon Sid and Gerald are right." Stinky agreed.

"What no we don't."

"Man haven't you seen how Anthony picks mostly on Emily like Helga does to you?"

"Ha! Poor Ar-no-ld." Harold said while laughing and mocking Arnold.

Helga who was sitting at a table with Phoebe saw everything. Helga watched Anthony go behind the trash, of course Helga was curious so she decided to follow "Pheebs I'll be right back."

"Okay Helga." Phoebe replied in her usual quiet voice.

Helga left the table and walked over to listen to Anthony. Ever since that day at Gerald Field every time Helga gets the chance she would hide and listen to Anthony's monologue.

Helga saw Anthony take out his locket "Oh Emily why, why did I trip you over in front of everyone and mock you. Who does that to someone they love, only me! I'm such a basket case," Anthony slap his head and continued "I'm sorry my darling, I will try to be nicer to you, like you deserve." Anthony kissed his locket and he placed it back inside his t-shirt and he walked away from the trash.

"Oh Anthony he's so sweet, so full of love and his blue eyes shine like diamonds." Helga said to herself with a dreamy smile.

The next day Emily walked into school, walking towards Mr. Simmons classroom for her morning lesson. Emily has been thinking a lot recently since Anthony came back into her life.

_Why does he only pick on me? What did I ever do to him, for him to hate me so much-_

Suddenly Emily thoughts were cut off by falling on the ground.

"Ha! Did you have your head in the clouds again, curly hair freak." Anthony teased and he walked away from Emily.

_Wait remember Anthony be nice!_

Anthony turn back around, he was now in front of Emily and he held out his hand awkwardly. Emily looked at Anthony with her forest green eyes with confusion but she took his hand in hers. Anthony and Emily were face to face, they were both looking into each other eyes.

Anthony ended the moment and apologize "Um... sorry." he let go of her hand and he walked off to class.

Emily watched Anthony curiously but then she smile warmly at him even though he couldn't see.

Arnold and Gerald were at their lockers and saw the whole scene between Anthony and Emily.

"Mmm mmm mmm Arnold did you see what I saw?" Gerald asked while shaking his head.

Arnold nodded but inside he felt annoyed because how Anthony treated Emily then she smiles at him!

After Anthony apologized to Emily he started to be a lot nicer to her but he still spits spitballs at her and he still calls her curly hair freak but he stopped embarrassing Emily in front of everyone in school.

Helga notice how Anthony has change the way he treats Emily recently. Helga was at her locker she was late to class, she looked on both sides to see anyone was around the empty hallway, there was no one to be seen so Helga took out her locket "Oh Arnold! My angel why can't I change the way I treat you? Why can't I be nicer to you? Why is it so hard, it should be easy because I love you!"

"Um Helga?"

Helga smash her back on the lockers in panic "What are you doing stalking me or something!?" Helga yelled, she quickly put her locket away.

"Did I just hear you say you love Arnold?" Anthony asked curiously.

"Well...I-I." Helga started to panic.

_Come on Helga old girl, think of something quick!_

Helga thought of a plan and smile evilly, she crossed her arms over her chest "Well I'm not the only one bucko."

"What do you mean?" Anthony asked with confusion.

"I heard you say you're in love with Emily." Helga said with a evil smile.

"I-I wher- where did you hear me say that?"

Helga started counting down with her fingers "I first heard you at Gerald Field, then in the cafeteria, at the trash, under the stairs, in the janitor room, in the boys bathroom, at the-"

"Okay, okay stop," Anthony scowl and continued "I don't care you're a girl if you ever tell anyone, especially Emily I will pound you with Mr. W and the five bulldogs!" Anthony held up his fist in front of Helga's face.

Helga scowl back"And if you tell anyone about Arnold I will pound you with old Betsy and the five avengers." Helga also held both of her fists in front of Anthony's face.

Anthony and Helga stayed in this position staring at each other for a moment when suddenly they burst out laughing.

"You- you named your fists? I thought I was the only one." Anthony said laughing through his sentence.

"Me too, what kind of name is Mr. W and the five bulldogs? It's not exactly threatening." Helga kept laughing while holding her stomach.

"Hey I was three when I thought of that." the two children started laughing harder.

"We're a lot alike." Helga pointed out, now calming down her laughter.

"I guess we are."

Helga grin "I bet I'm worse to Arnold than you are to Emily."

"No way! Listen to this." Anthony and Helga walked side by side to class together telling each other stories on pranks they have done to Arnold and Emily in the past.

...

It has been one month since Anthony decided to be nice to Emily and Anthony and Helga got along great you could even say they became best friends.

It was a Friday morning, everybody was in class waiting for Mr. Simmons to arrive "Good morning class I have an announcement." Mr. Simmons said excitedly while walking in the classroom.

The class stopped talking and turn their attention to Mr. Simmons "Thank you, today I'm setting you a special project." the class groaned "Oh come on, this project is very special it's a science project, you can pick anything you like but science has to be involved. Any questions?"

Harold held his hand up "How about food?!" he asked loudly.

"Well er... I guess Harold you can." Mr. Simmons answered.

"YEAH!" Harold yelled happily while punching the air.

Then whole class started asking questions at the same time "Class please one at a time."

"HOW ABOUT FEET?!" Curly suddenly yelled.

Everybody stopped talking and turn their heads towards Curly, he was standing on his chair with his hands placed on his hips.

"Eww what are you going to do, smell it?" Rhonda said with disgust.

"What else would I do with feet?"

"You're so gross!"

Curly bent down and went really close to Rhonda's face "Kiss me."

"Aaah get away from me!"

"Curly I don't think that smelling feet has anything to do with science." Mr. Simmons stated.

"Why not!" Curly snapped angrily.

"Not now Curly," Mr. Simmons continued talking to the class "Okay class I'm going to read out your groups first it's Harold, Sid and Stinky. Rhonda, Nadine and Curly."

"What no! I'm not going to work with Curly!" Rhonda whined.

"Sorry Rhonda if you refuse to do this you won't pass this project." Mr. Simmons explained.

Rhonda crossed her arms stubbornly "Fine."

"I'm very proud of you Rhonda putting your differences between you and Curly aside. Okay now the rest of the groups Lila, Sheena and Eugene. Gerald, Phoebe and Helga. Peapod, Lorenzo and Brainy. Arnold, Emily and Anthony. Now class move your tables over to your group."

Everyone in the classroom stood up and started moving their tables. Arnold and Anthony sat next to each other and Emily sat in the opposite side in front of the two boys.

"So what should our project be about?" Arnold asked his group.

They all started thinking then Emily looked at Arnold and Anthony with a big smile "I know stars!"

Arnold and Anthony looked at her with confusion, Emily explained "Listen I heard their's supposed to be a shooting star tonight, we can go on Arnold's roof and take a picture then we can research it."

"That's a great idea." Arnold said with a smile, Anthony also smiled.

"So we'll spend the night on the roof." Arnold added.

"Yeah after school I'm going to go home to get some stuff and I'll come over."

"Alright." Arnold and Anthony agreed and just then the bell rang.

"Mmm mmm mmm you agreed to let Emily stay over at the boarding house for the night to watch the stars with you again?"

Arnold and Gerald were in the cafeteria eating their lunch together.

"Yeah."

"So what're you planning?" Gerald asked, he took a bite of his sandwich.

"Huh? Nothing."

"Really?"

"Yeah it was Emily's idea." Arnold said taking a bite of his own sandwich.

Gerald sighed "Arnold I know you're going to tell me so tell me now, it'll be a lot faster."

"Tell you what?"

Gerald sighed deeply through his nose "What you're planning to do with Emily?"

"Fine," Arnold sighed and added "I thought when we'll watch the stars together, I was planning to tell Emily I like, like her."

Gerald eyes were wide with surprise but he smile and patted his best friend back "You're a bold kid Arnold."

"Thanks Gerald."

"Wait Anthony is in your group, right?"

"Yeah why?"

"How are you going to tell Emily you like, like her when Anthony is there?"

"Oh yeah I forgot about Anthony, um... I'll think of something."

"Okay Arnold, well I'm going to walk Phoebe to class." Gerald took the last bite of his sandwich and he stood up to leave.

"See ya Gerald."

"Bye man, oh and good luck."

"Thanks."

...

"Hi Arnold." Emily greeted with a smile.

"Hi... um come in."

Emily walked inside the the boarding house.

"Everything is ready on the roof." Arnold said and he closed the door behind him.

Emily turn around to face Arnold "Okay Arnold, can I say hi to your grandparents before we start?"

"Sure their in the kitchen."

Arnold and Emily walked into the kitchen, Phil was at the table reading the newspaper with Mr. Watt and Gertie was over at the stove.

"Grandpa, grandma, Mr. Watt Emily is here."

Phil look over from his newspaper "Hey Emily."

"Hi Emily I never thought I'd see you again." Mr. Watt greeted with a kind smile.

"Me too it's nice to see you again Mr. Watt."

"Welcome back Queen Elizabeth."

Emily played along and bowed "It's a pleasure to see you again Mrs. Shortman."

Phil and Mr. Watt chuckle slightly.

"We should start our project." Arnold said to Emily.

"Right, I'll see you later everyone."

"Have fun you two." Phil snickered.

Arnold and Emily left the kitchen and they walked into Arnold's room, Emily left her night bag next to Arnold's bed and she said "Let's go to the roof."

"Okay." Arnold replied and they both climb to the roof.

They both saw Anthony sitting on the ground staring at the sky.

"Hi Anthony." Emily greeted and she walked over to him.

Anthony jump in fright "EMILY!... I mean hi." he put something back in his t-shirt.

"So should we start?" Emily asked the boys.

"Yeah let's start."

About an hour has passed since the three children started working on their project. Arnold, Emily and Anthony were all sitting next to each other watching the stars.

_How am I going to tell Emily how I feel when Anthony is here?_

"Hey shortman." Phil called, everyone turn around to look at Phil.

"Huh? Grandpa what are you doing here?"

"Your little friend Gerald is on the phone for you."

"Oh okay I'm coming."

"Alright shortman." and with that Phil left the roof.

"I'll be right back."

"Okay." Emily said while staring at the sky, then Arnold stood up and left the roof.

Anthony and Emily were sitting together in silence for a minute, then Emily finally broke the silence between them "Anthony do you remember that time when Ginger and I saved the neighborhood?"

"Yeah... what about it?"

"I've been thinking, we saved the neighborhood because we didn't want to move away but you and I moved away anyway."

"That's true."

"You know there was this guy, he called himself deep voice."

Anthony remembered the memory and he suddenly felt nervous, Emily continued "If it wasn't for him we would have never saved the neighborhood. I wonder who he was?"

"Yeah me." Anthony muttered under his breath, he thought Emily wouldn't have heard him.

But Emily did hear Anthony because they were so close to each other, she snapped her head to face Anthony she looked at him with her wide green eyes "Wait what!"

Anthony moved away from Emily in panic "What no I-I didn't say anything!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

"But I heard you say 'yeah me'."

"Er... I-I." Anthony couldn't think of anything to say.

Emily stood up in front of Anthony "Anthony?! You're Deep Voice?"

Anthony gave up and finally admitted he was deep voice "Heh-heh. Looks like it."

"But I don't get it. How come... How come you couldn't just tell me what you knew? Why did you have to make up that crazy secret identity?"

Anthony also stood up in front of Emily "No reason."

"But Anthony, you risked everything to help me save the neighborhood."

"So? What's your point?"

"It's a pretty amazing thing to do for somebody you claim to hate."

Anthony crossed his arms over his chest "Yeah, well, I'm a pretty amazing person, curly hair freak."

"But, I thought you were on your mom's side. I thought you were gonna get rich of the whole deal."

"Money isn't everything."

"Anthony, why'd you do it?"

Anthony started panicking again "It's my civic duty."

"Anthony."

Anthony looked away from Emily "Cause I love a good mystery."

"Oh, come on. What's the real reason?" Emily demanded.

"I don't know, I guess... maybe I just took pity on you and your stupid friends."

"Why?"

Anthony walked over to the edge of the roof "Cause... I guess... maybe I don't hate you as much as I thought, okay? I guess maybe I even kinda like you a little. I guess you might even say I like you a lot." Anthony admitted while fidgeting nervously with his fingers.

"You do? You did that for me?" Emily pointed at herself.

Anthony suddenly snapped around to face Emily and yell "That's right, hairboy. I mean, criminy, what are you supposed to do when someone you love is in trouble?"

"Love?"

Anthony stormed over and he went up close to Emily's face "You heard me, pal. I love you. That's right, love you! Who else do you think has been stalking you night and day, building shrines of you in a closet, filling volumes with songs about you? I love you Emily! I've always loved you! Ever since I laid eyes on your stupid curly hair! From that moment and every moment since, I've lived and breathed for you, dreamed of the moment I could finally tell you my secret feelings and could grab you and kiss you and-! Oh, come here, you big lug!"

Anthony grabbed Emily and kissed her passionately. Emily eyes were wide with shocked, she could hear Anthony moaning through the kiss. The kiss was hard, passionate and good... Emily realize what was happening and she pulled Anthony away ending their first real kiss.

"I'm confused. Did you just say you loved me?"

"What are you deaf!" Anthony yelled and shook Emily then he stared into Emily's green eyes dreamily "Oh, Emily, just hold me."

Emily sneaked away from Anthony's embrace "I-I need to think."

"Yes, I suppose you have to think for both of us now, darling." Anthony tries to kiss Emily but Emily dodges.

"Whoa, this is all happening too fast. I feel- I feel dizzy. I need to lie down." Emily placed her hand gently on her forehead.

Anthony went over to Emily and held her again "Wonderful. I'll go with you."

Emily placed her hands on his shoulders and shouted "No! I- I mean I have to think, I- I have to go!" Emily let go of Anthony's shoulder's and ran over to Arnold's room.

Emily saw Arnold standing in his room, with wide eyes "Oh hi Arnold I- I have to go home! Bye!" Emily quickly said then she ran out of Arnold's room.

"Emily wait!" Arnold shouted, he was still in his room. Arnold decided to go to the roof to check on Anthony, he saw Anthony watching Emily running home. Arnold could have sworn he saw Anthony cry a tear. Arnold walked over to him "Um... Anthony it's... it's everything alright?"

Anthony wipe his tears away angrily with the palm of his hand "Yeah Arnold, I'm going to my room!" Anthony yelled angrily and he left the roof.

Arnold was standing on the roof alone, he couldn't believe what happen in the last few minutes all because he left to talk to Gerald.

On the Telephone

"Hey Arnold, did you tell Emily yet?" Gerald asked over the phone.

Arnold sighed "No Gerald, we haven't been alone."

"Man Arnold, tell Anthony to go and get some snacks from the kitchen that gives you a few minutes to talk to Emily and if she rejects you at least Anthony will come back and end the awkward moment."

"That's great Gerald!" Arnold yelled happily over the phone ignoring Gerald's last comment.

"I know, go back, and good luck."

"Thanks Gerald, bye."

Arnold ended the call and he placed the phone back in the receiver, the phone call only lasted about a minute. Arnold walked back to his room, he was about to climb back to the roof but stopped when he heard Anthony and Emily talking. Arnold stayed in his room and he heard and saw the whole conversation between Anthony and Emily.

Arnold sat down on the ground and he placed his head on his hands and sighed sadly to himself "Anthony loves Emily and I just have a crush on her. What's going to happen now?"

**To be continued**


	4. Chapter 4 Do I love you?

**Author's note: Awwh :( This is the last chapter as everyone as kids but hey the next chapter will be everyone in High School! Which I'm excited to start writing. Please favorite, follow and review this story I will appreciate it a lot, I love reading your comments. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer - I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 4: Do I love you?**

Emily ran and ran until she was home, finally she arrived, she entered, closed the door behind her and yelled "Mom!"

"Emily is that you?" Emily heard her mom ask from the upstairs.

"Yeah mom!" Emily yelled, she walked upstairs and walled over to her mom bedroom. Emily open the door slightly and entered, she saw her mom in bed "Sorry, did I wake you?"

"No I just got into bed a few minutes ago. Why are you home? I thought you were spending the night at the boarding house?"

"Oh... err... I-I felt ill." Emily lied.

"Oh really?" Ms. Jones said not entirely convinced, Emily nodded and Ms. Jones added "Well come and sleep with me tonight." she patted the seat next to her.

Emily lit up, she went over to her mom and they both cuddled.

"So tell me what really happen." Ms. Jones asked while stroking her daughter's long brown hair.

"Huh?" Emily looked at her mom "I told you I felt ill."

"Emily..."

Emily sighed in defeat "Okay."

Ms. Jones waited for Emily to continue. Emily thought for a moment, she wasn't sure how to explain what happen tonight.

"Do you remember Anthony?"

"Yes the boy you grew up with in Boston."

"Yeah... well tonight we were on Arnold's roof working on our project. After Arnold left because someone was on the phone for him so we were alone and I started talking about that time we saved the neighborhood and um... Anthony admitted his was deep voice."

"He was deep voice?!" Ms. Jones asked in a surprised tone, Emily nodded in response and Ms. Jones added "He helped you save the neighborhood? Why? I thought you said he didn't like you."

Emily sighed softly "Me too."

"Then what happen?"

"Well I kept asking him why he did it but he kept making up excuses and then..."

"Then what?"

Emily didn't speak for a few seconds and she finally said "He said he loves me and... um... he kissed me."

"Oh." Ms. Jones said with a knowing smile.

Emily looked at her mom with confusion "Why are you smiling?"

"I always knew he liked you."

"What? How?"

"Sometimes a boy or a girl show their feelings towards someone by teasing them to get the person they like attention." Ms. Jones explained.

"Really? Why didn't you tell me before?"

"You had to figure it out on your own."

"Oh, so how did you know he loves me."

"I didn't know he loves you I thought he just had a crush on you. When I was your age a boy did the same exact thing to me but not as long as Anthony, he only did it for a few months."

"What happen?" Emily asked curiously.

"Oh well he finally told me he had a crush on me then we dated for a year but we broke up."

"Oh." Emily said sounding disappointed, she looked at her hands and started playing with her thumps.

Ms. Jones noticed her daughter behavior "Emily it was only a crush, Anthony loves you that's the most special gift to receive from someone in life." they both stayed quiet for a few minutes then Ms. Jones spoke again "That's why you came home? What did you tell him?"

"It was to much to take in, I told him I had to think then I ran home," Emily explained suddenly feeling guilty and added "I don't know how I feel about him. What should I do?"

"The only advice I can give you is listen to your heart. Come on let's go to sleep, you had a long night."

"Okay." Emily said with a yawn.

"Good night." Ms. Jones said, she kissed Emily's forehead and they both fell asleep.

...

It was Sunday morning, it has been two days since Anthony confess his feelings to Emily. In those two days Emily has been in her room thinking about all those times she spent with Anthony and trying to figure out how she feels for him. Emily spent her two days in bed, she hasn't spoken to anyone only her mother.

"How do I feel?" Emily asked herself the same question for the last two days "Sure I always liked him I never hated him for the way he treated me over the years. Okay Emily ask yourself this, what stuff I like and don't like about him."

Emily got out of bed she walked over to her desk, she grabbed her notebook and her pen, she walked back to her bed and sat down "First the things I do like about him," Emily started writing "I guess he really is sweet and he does like me a lot, I've known him all my life and we've had a lot of good memories together. Um... his looks, I like his chocolate brown hair a lot and his eyes their really blue like the ocean." Emily's heart skipped a beat at her last thought.

Emily sighed softly "Okay stuff I don't like about him."

One minute later, Emily was still thinking.

Then five minutes, Emily was still thinking.

Then ten minutes, Emily gave up, she couldn't think of anything.

"I can't think of anything, I like everything about him. Okay fine I like him, maybe I like, like him but love?"

Emily placed her hands over her face and groan "Ahhh! How do I feel?"

Ring

Emily heard her phone ringing, she glanced over her phone and she picked it up from her nightstand "Hello?"

"Hey Emily it's Arnold." Arnold greeted, Emily noticed he sounded nervous.

"Oh hi Arnold, I'm sorry I left like that on Friday I-I felt ill and err-" Arnold interrupted Emily's sentence.

"Emily I heard what happen between you and Anthony."

"Oh... did you see anything?"

"Err... yeah I did."

Emily was in thought for a moment "Oh! Arnold can you come over?"

"Err... yeah why?"

Emily ignored Arnold's question "Great! I'll see you in a few." Emily then hang up.

Ten minutes later Arnold arrived, he stared at Emily's front door for a moment and finally he rang the door bell. A few seconds later the door swung open, Emily grab Arnold's arm and pulled him inside the house, she closed the door and she ran upstairs with Arnold.

They both entered Emily's room, Arnold looked around her room. It was the same size as Helga's and the furniture was in the same place too, the walls were a light shade of purple and the carpet was white.

"Er... here's your bag you left on Friday." Arnold said, handing the bag over to Emily.

"Oh right, I forgot about that, thank you." Emily took the bag from Arnold and left the bag on the side. Emily then walked over to her bed, Arnold followed and they sat next to each other.

"So how's Anthony?" Emily asked while fidgeting nervously with her fingers.

"Not good, he hasn't left his room in the last two days. We all tried talking to him but he won't talk to anyone."

"Oh..." Emily simply said, she felt guilty for making Anthony feel like that and Emily added "Did you see the kiss?"

Arnold looked at his lap "Yeah."

They both sat in silence until Emily spoke up.

"Arnold what should I do?"

"Huh?"

"What should I do?" Emily repeated.

"Well err... do you have feelings for Anthony?" Arnold asked curiously and he turn his head to look at her.

Emily sighed deeply through her nose "I don't know I do like him but I don't know about love."

Arnold looked over at Emily's nightstand "What' that?" he asked, pointing at the little blue book.

Emily glanced over to see what Arnold was pointing at "Oh I found it in fourth grade, there's love songs about me. I never knew who wrote it... now I do..."

"Can I see it?"

"Sure." Emily grab the book from the nightstand and handed the book over to him. Arnold started reading some of the love songs Anthony wrote.

_He really does love her a lot._

Arnold thought to himself and suddenly felt guilt.

_I should do the right thing even though I won't like it._

"Maybe you two should hang out and you can see how you feel around him?" Arnold suggested.

Emily glance over at Arnold "Do you think that will work?"

"We can see, you can ask him today."

Emily thought about it for a good minute "Okay Arnold, I'll ask him."

"Good." Arnold got off the bed "I'll see you later." Arnold started walking over to the door.

"Arnold wait!"

Arnold turned around and he looked at Emily questionably "Yeah?"

"Is it okay if you came with me?" Emily asked shyly.

"Um... sure."

Emily lit up "Thanks Arnold, I'm just going to get ready."

"Okay." Arnold answered and he sat back down on the bed again.

Emily walked over to her closet and got some clothes, then she left her room and she went over to the bathroom.

While Emily was getting ready Arnold continue reading the little blue book. After ten minutes Arnold started thinking. _What if Emily does fall in love with Anthony and they start going out. What am I going to do?_ Arnold thoughts were cut off by Emily walking back in the room.

Emily was now wearing a white lace top with a pale purple skirt and a purple cardigan. Emily walked over to her closet and brought out a white pair of ballet shoes and she slide them on. Emily went over to her mirror, she pulled her pony tail out, she let her hair fall down and she started brushing her hair, after she finished brushing it her hair was wavy and she put on a white head ban on. Emily pulled her draw open and brought out a pink lip gloss out and she applied it on.

All this time Arnold watched Emily getting ready. That was the first time he ever saw Emily wearing her hair down instead of a ponytail.

_She looks really nice..._

"So what do you think?"

"Huh? Oh um..." Arnold looked at Emily with his half lidded gaze and continue "You look... really pretty."

Emily blushed slightly "Thank you, should we go?"

"Yeah." Arnold stood up and they both left Emily's house.

Arnold and Emily were walking over to the boarding house in silence. Arnold glance over at Emily and notice she looked pale "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, just a little nervous."

"Are you sure just a little?" Arnold teased with a smile.

Emily smile "Okay really nervous." and they both laughed together.

"I'm sure everything will be fine." Arnold assured.

The boarding house came into view and they arrive, they entered the house, walked up the stairs and entered the hallway. Arnold and Emily walked over to Anthony's room.

"Good luck."

"Thanks Arnold for everything." Emily said rubbing the back of her neck nervously.

Arnold nodded slightly and he walked over to his room.

Emily stared at Anthony's door for a moment, she took a deep breath and she knock on the door.

"Go away dad, I don't want to talk to anyone." Emily heard Anthony yell.

"Um... it's Emily."

After a few seconds Anthony opened the door. When Emily saw Anthony her heart skipped a beat and she felt butterflies in her stomach. Emily could see Anthony has been crying, his eyes were red and puffy. Emily felt guilty again.

"What do you want?" Anthony growled.

"I-I thought um... I wondered if you want to go to Slausen's with me?"

Anthony raised one of his eyebrows questionably "Why?"

"I thought we could hang out."

Anthony crossed his arms over his chest stubbornly "If this is a pity date because you feel sorry for me my answer is no."

Emily cheeks turn red at the mention of going on a date with Anthony "No it's not a pity date, I wouldn't do that to you."

Anthony looked at Emily with surprise "Err... um okay I'll go to Slausen's with you."

Emily face lit up "Great! Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I just have to get my jacket."

"Okay." Emily replied and she waited for him.

Anthony walked back to his room and got his jacket. Anthony and Emily then left the boarding house together.

Arnold was sitting on the stairs that lead to his room, he watched what happen between Anthony and Emily. Arnold sighed sadly to himself, he stood up and entered his room.

On the way to Slausen's Anthony and Emily walked in silence, they were both in their thoughts.

_Why did Emily ask me to go to Slausen's with her? It's properly because she feels sorry for me because I'm hopelessly in love with her... but she did say she wouldn't do that, maybe because she feels the same way...! No don't get your hopes up why would a girl like her love a basket case like me..._

_Why am I so nervous, why are my palms sweating when I'm next to Anthony, why do I have butterflies in my stomach when I'm around him... I know why because I do like, like him but I don't think that's the answer he wants to hear from me._

They arrive at Slausen's, they took a seat opposite each other and they looked through the menu.

Five minutes later the waiter came over to take their orders "What would you two like to have?"

Anthony and Emily both glance up to face the waiter, she looked like in her teen years and she has red curly hair.

"Err... yeah I'll have the banana split." Anthony ordered.

The waiter wrote down his order and she glance over at Emily "And you?"

"I'll have the same."

"Alright I'll be right back with your orders." the waiter said and she left to get their orders.

Anthony and Emily sat in silence looking anywhere but each other.

Emily finally broke the silence between them "So... um Anthony?"

Anthony glance over at Emily with his big bright blue eyes, Emily's heart skipped a beat and she asked shyly "Um... how are you?"

"Can't complain, how about you?"

"I'm fine." Emily replied, looking away from him.

"Emily?"

Emily looked back at Anthony's eyes. _I really do love his eyes._ Emily thought to herself while looking at Anthony with her half lidded gaze. Emily realized she was staring and she quickly woke up from her thoughts "Um yeah?"

"Why did you want to come here with me?" Anthony asked curiously.

Emily looked away shyly and replied "Well- um- I wanted to start getting along with you."

"Why?"

"Cause what happen on Friday night-" Emily stopped at mid sentence when she realize what she had just said. Anthony looked away from Emily in embarrassment. Emily looked at her lap and continue "And I want to get along with you better... like friends."

Anthony looked back at Emily, he open his mouth to speak but the waiter interrupted.

"Here you go." the waiter said and she placed the banana splits on the table.

"Thank you." Emily thanked the waiter.

"Oh, yeah thanks."

"You're welcome." the waiter said, she smile at the couple and she left.

Anthony and Emily started eating their banana splits.

Half way through their ice-cream Anthony spoke "Yes."

Emily looked at Anthony with confusion "Huh?"

"Yes, I don't mind being friends with you."

Emily had a huge smile on her face and they continue eating their desserts.

A few minutes later the waiter came back "Are you both done?"

"Yes." Anthony and Emily replied at the same time.

"Here's your bill." the waiter placed the bill on the table, she picked up the plates and left.

Anthony took out some money from his jacket and paid.

"Anthony, no I'll pay."

"No it's too late." Anthony teased with a smile.

"Thank you." Emily said with a warm smile.

"No problem, what are friends for." and with that they both left.

Anthony and Emily were outside Slausen's.

"Anthony?"

"Yeah?" Anthony answered and he looked at Emily.

"Um... do you want to watch a movie with me?" Emily asked while she rubbed the back of her neck nervously.

Anthony eyes were wide with surprise "Really? With me? I mean... err yeah sure, sounds good."

Emily smile brightly "Great let's go."

...

Anthony and Emily arrive at the local cinema, while on their walk they were talking and laughing with each other, for the first time they were actually getting along.

"What do you want to watch?" Anthony asked his new friend.

"I heard Evil Twin three is supposed to be the best one yet from the other two."

"Really? You want to watch that?"

"Yeah- oh if you don't want to we can watch something else."

"No! I want to, I just thought you'd want to watch something else."

Emily giggle "So we both want to watch Evil Twin three?"

"Yeah," Anthony said in embarrassment while rubbing the side of his left arm and added "I'll go and get the tickets." Anthony said and he started walking over to the ticket booth.

"No it's my turn." Emily pointed out, she ran in front of him.

Anthony stopped walking "What?"

"It's my turn." Emily repeated.

Anthony shook his head slightly "No I'm the man, I should get them." Anthony stated while pointing at himself.

"A man?" Emily asked while giggling.

"I am!" Anthony shrieked like a girl.

"Whatever you say, Anthony but I'm still getting the tickets."

"Fine I'll be right here."

"Good." she walked away and she went to get the tickets.

"Two tickets for Evil Twin three please." Emily asked the young man.

"Here you go." the teenage boy said, handing the tickets over.

"Thanks." Emily thanked him, she took the tickets, paid him then she walked back over to Anthony.

Emily saw Anthony at the same place where she had left him but he had two yahoo sodas in one hand and popcorn in the other.

"Anthony!"

"What?" Anthony asked with a smirk.

"I could have bought that!"

"No it's my turn."

Emily smile gently "Thanks, well I've the tickets, let's go inside."

Anthony and Emily sat down at the back of the cinema, they put the popcorn between them and they started watching the movie.

Half way through the movie Anthony and Emily sat in silence.

"AHHH!" the girl in the movie screamed.

Anthony jump in fright, Emily noticed she looked at Anthony and she burst out laughing.

"It's not funny." Anthony growled.

"Sorry- I- I've never seen you- scared before!" Emily pointed out, laughing through her sentence.

"I didn't get scared." Anthony stated while crossing his arms.

"Sure you didn't." Emily said, not believing him one bit while she calmed down her laughter.

Anthony looked back at the screen, Emily smile slightly to herself, she grabbed a piece of pop corn and through it at Anthony. He looked at Emily but she was looking at the screen smiling to herself. Anthony also smile at his evil plan, he grabbed a hand full of popcorn and through it at Emily, she looked at him with surprised.

"Hey!" Emily shrieked.

Anthony looked at Emily "What?" he asked with a smirk.

Emily quickly grabbed a hand full of popcorn and through it at Anthony.

A popcorn war started between the two kids, they continue their war until there was no more popcorn, they were both laughing a lot during there war.

"Shh..." a couple shushed them.

Anthony and Emily started giggling with each other.

_Did we just flirt with each other? Oh my angel!_

_Did I start flirting with Anthony? How did that happen?_

The movie finished and everyone left the theater.

"Whoa! I didn't expect that at the end!"

"I know!" Emily shrieked, she spread her arms.

Anthony glance at Emily and he started laughing.

"What's funny?" Emily asked with confusion.

"You- you have popcorn- in your hair!" Anthony said while laughing through his sentence.

Emily cheeks turn red in embarrassment, she shook her head and popcorn flew everywhere.

"Hey!" Anthony yelled and he covered his face with his hands, Emily looked at him he had popcorn all over him and she started laughing.

"It's not funny."

"Yes it is, now we're even." Emily teased, then they started laughing with each other again.

Anthony looked at the sky, the sun was starting to set "Emily?"

"Yeah?"

"Um, do you want to come over to the boarding house? We can hang out." Anthony asked, he rubbed his arm nervously.

Emily smile warmly "Sure Anthony."

Anthony smile brightly "Cool, let's go!" Anthony said excitedly, he grab Emily's hand and they both ran towards the boarding house.

Later on they started walking and they were still holding hands. Emily didn't even notice until now, she looked at their join hands.

_They fit perfectly together... What am I thinking!_ Emily thought to herself.

Anthony glance over at Emily and he realize she was looking at their hands.

"Oh sorry." Anthony apologize, he let go of her hand and added "I didn't mean too."

But instead of Emily saying it was alright she instead took his hand into hers again and said "No Anthony, I like it." Emily smile warmly at him.

"What?!" Anthony said with surprise.

"I said I like it." Emily repeated, they both smile at each other and continue walking to the boarding house.

Finally they arrive at the boarding house and they entered the house.

"Hey Anthony is that you?" came a voice from the living room.

"Yeah dad, I brought a friend." Anthony answered.

Chris came out of the living room and he walked over to the two children in the hallway "Arnold told me you came out of your room." Chris smile warmly at Emily "I can see why, it's nice to see again Emily."

"Hi Mr. Watt." Emily greeted.

Phil came out of the living room "Chris what's taking long? Are you coming back so I can beat you at our game," Phil eyes landed on Emily, he smiled and he walked over to her "Hey Emily."

"Hi Mr. Shortman." Emily greeted with a smile.

"Anthony is this your new girlfriend?" Chris randomly asked.

Anthony and Emily blushed slightly "No we're just friends." Anthony stated.

Chris raised an eyebrow "So why are you holding hands?"

Anthony and Emily cheeks turn a deep shade of red and they quickly let go of each other hands.

Phil and Chris both looked at each other knowingly and snickered.

"We're going to my room." Anthony announced, he grabbed Emily's hand again and they both ran upstairs.

"Okay you love birds, behave your self's!" Chris yelled playfully.

"Dad!"

Phil and Chris started laughing with each other while they walked back to the living room together.

Anthony and Emily were walking down the hallway "Sorry about that."

"It's fine Anthony."

"Hey Anthony is that your girlfriend?" Ernie asked while closing his bedroom door behind him.

Anthony scowled "No Ernie."

"Are you sure?"

"What do you mean? Of course I'm sure!"

"So why are you holding her hand?"

Anthony and Emily looked at their join hands, they realize they were holding hands again and they quickly let go.

_We really have to stop holding hands._ Emily thought to herself.

"Stop it Ernie!" Suzie warned, she walked over to them with a basket full of dirty clothes.

"What did I do?"

"You're embarrassing them."

"Whatever." Ernie mumbled, he walked away from them and he walked down the stairs.

Suzie looked at Anthony and Emily with a gentle smile "You two make a cute couple."

Emily felt her cheeks warm up "Thanks but we're just friends." Emily corrected while she rubbed the back of her neck.

Suzie looked confused "Oh okay, I'll see you later, the washing won't do itself."

"Bye." Anthony and Emily said, Suzie smiled at them and she left.

"Again I'm sorry about that."

Emily giggled "It's okay."

Anthony and Emily entered Anthony's room, she glance around his room red walls with famous baseball players and singers posters were all around the walls and the carpet was blue and there was a guitar next to Anthony's bed.

"You can sit on my bed."

"Okay." Emily walked over to Anthony's bed and she sat down while Anthony walked over to his closet to hang up his jacket.

Emily glanced around Anthony's room, her eyes landed on his nightstand she saw a little blue book. Without even thinking Emily picked it up and she started reading it, in the book was full of love songs about her.

Anthony came out of his closet and he saw Emily reading his book.

Anthony's eyes widened in panic "No! Don't read that!" Anthony ran over and he snatched the book away from Emily.

Emily looked at Anthony, the first thing she notice was his eyes. _His eyes are a beautiful shade of blue up close. Why haven't I noticed before? Why am I obsess with his eyes?!_ Emily thought to herself.

Emily glance away shyly and her gaze fell on her lap "I'm sorry Anthony, I didn't mean to."

"You should ask before you read someone's private book."

Emily started to feel guilty "You're right but it's all about me, I was curious."

"Well- um- er-"

"Anthony you already confess your feeling towards me," Emily felt her cheeks warm up but she continued "There's no secrets between us, is it okay if I read the rest of the song, it's really good." Emily asked, she finally looked back at Anthony.

Anthony's eyes were wide open at her statement "Well... okay..."

Emily smile brightly, Anthony handed the book over to her and she started reading the book again. Anthony sat down next to Emily, he stared at the ground in silence.

A few minutes later Emily spoke up "Anthony."

"Hm...?" Anthony hummed in response and he looked at Emily.

Emily was already looking at Anthony, she was smiling warmly at him "This is really sweet."

"Oh..."

Emily looked away shyly "It's nice to be loved like this by someone."

"Yeah..." Anthony mumbled, he also looked away.

They both sat in silence for a few minutes, they were both in their thoughts until Emily spoke again.

"Anthony." Emily called his name, she looked over at him again.

"Yeah?"

"I had a great day with you."

Anthony also looked at Emily with hopeful eyes "Really?"

"Yeah."

"Well, me too."

Emily smile sweetly and she started to lean in closer, Anthony watched Emily with confusion "Emily what are you doin-" Anthony stopped talking when he felt Emily lips upon his. Anthony's eyes were wide open in shock but he slowly closed them enjoying the kiss from his true love.

The kiss was like the one they shared on Friday night but it was much longer. Through their intense kiss Anthony was moaning, at the end of their kiss he heard Emily moaning too. The lack of oxygen caught up to the two young children and they slowly pulled apart, they were both breathing heavily.

"Anthony." Emily said breathlessly.

"Yeah?" Anthony replied, breathing heavily.

"Do you- I mean- I was wondering- no I mean- I- I really like you."

Anthony looked disappointed for a moment "Oh..."

Emily sighed deeply through her nose in frustration "What I'm trying to say is, I've been thinking a lot lately and I realized how much I really care about you but I never noticed before until in these couple of days. I finally realize that... I love you, I always have I just didn't notice like you have."

Anthony eyes were so wide you could almost see the inside of his brain, he couldn't believe what he just heard from his love.

_Did Emily just say she loves me?_

"Say it again." Anthony said out loud.

Emily smile gently, she lean in closer and she looked into Anthony's eyes "I love you."

"Again."

Emily giggle slightly, she softly pressed her index finger on his chest "I Emily Jones love you Anthony Watt."

At that they both leaned in and they shared another passionate kiss.

**To be continued**


	5. Chapter 5 High School Life

**Authors note: Finally the first chapter of the gang in High School! I had fun writing this chapter, I've loads of ideas for what will happen in later chapters. A lot of drama will happen! If you have any ideas share them! I will read them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold! But the characters you don't recognize are mine! **

**Chapter 5: High School Life**

HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD! HEY ARNOLD!

I slowly open my eyes, I turned over and pulled the plug from my potato clock. I lay back on my bed looking up at the skylight and groan, I realized today it's the first day back to school as juniors! A lot has happen since sixth grade, first of all my parent's finally came back home!

Flashback

A thirteen year old Arnold was in the living room watching his grandpa and Oskar playing cards.

"You good for nothing cheater!" Phil yelled at Oskar and he threw his cards at his face.

"I didn't cheat grandpa." Oskar said in his usual accent.

Phil turned to face his grandson "Shortman did you see Oskar take out any cards out of his jacket?"

"Oh... um err-"

Ring

"I'll get it." Arnold said, thankful the bell rang before he could answer, he got off his seat and he walked over to the front door.

"Arnold!"

Arnold chuckle at his grandpa outburst, he open the door and in front of him was a man and a women. The man had blonde hair with a few grey's and he had facial hair, he had a white shirt on that was ripped and he had brown pants on. The women had long brunette hair, she was wearing a light brown shirt it was also ripped and dark brown pants on.

"Arnold?" the man asked.

"Err... yes?"

"Arnold!" the women cried happily, she bent down and grab Arnold in a bone crushing hug, the man join in.

"We've missed you so much." the man exclaimed.

Arnold let go and he started to study the pair.

_They do look familiar like-like my parents in that photo I have._

"Are- are you my parent's?"

"Yes." they both answered at the same time.

"Mom, dad!" Arnold cried and he jumped into his parent's arms again for another embrace.

End of Flashback

That was the happiest day of my life. On that day we all sat down together and my parent's explain why they didn't come back when they were supposed to. My parents said their plane crashed, luckily they survived, they were stuck in San Lorenzo the green eyed people let my parents stay with them. Over the years mom taught some of the green eyed people how to treat the diseases and how to look after them self's. Dad built houses and small hospitals for them to have a proper place to look after people if they are hurt or ill.

Ten years later my parents did everything they could to help the green eyed people they thought they weren't needed anymore, my parents decided to go back home to Hillwood. The green eyed people wanted to help so they built a small boat only three people could fit, mom, dad and one of the green eyed people came. It took a week to find land, my parents said their goodbyes to the green eyed and they went to find help. Mom and dad went to look for people that could help them and they did. They told their story to a few people and the people helped them fly back to Hillwood.

That was three years ago. In the last three years my parents stayed in Hillwood with me but last May the green eyed people sent a letter asking for help. Apparently there's this new disease and they tried making different medicines but nothing worked. The green eyed people are starting to get seriously ill. They asked if my parents could come back to San Lorenzo to help them. My parents decided to go back to San Lorenzo for a year, they asked me if I wanted to go with them, I thought about it but if I did I'll have to do junior year next year and everyone in my year will be seniors, I want to finish school with them.

It's only a year and I did spend time with my parents this summer in San Lorenzo. Since my parents came back, every summer we would go to San Lorenzo. I love it there, the green eyed people are like family. I'll miss my parents but at least this time I can call them. The boarding house will be like old times with my grandparents.

In freshmen year I got my first girlfriend Jodie if you would even count her as a girlfriend. We met in English class we started to date but we hardly saw each other only in our English class. We only held hands nothing more than that, it only lasted two months.

Not like Gerald and Phoebe they have been dating since seventh grade. Gerald finally had the guts to ask Phoebe out. They been dating for four years now, Gerald and Phoebe are the second longest couple dating the first longest couple are Anthony and Emily they been dating for five years.

Anthony still lives here in the boarding house with us we're really close like brothers. I still have a huge crush on Emily when Anthony and Emily first started dating it hurt but over time I kind of got used to it. Only Gerald knows about my crush on her no one can find out especially Anthony it will ruin everything.

"Hey shortman are you up yet?" grandpa's voice snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yeah grandpa."

Grandpa walked into my room "Come on get up, you don't want to be late on your first day back to school?"

I groan "Sure grandpa, I'll get ready."

"Alright, Pookie is making pancakes for you and Anthony."

I got out of bed "Okay grandpa I'll be down soon."

"Alright shortman." grandpa said, he left my room.

All I was wearing was my red boxers with a green t-shirt because of this hot weather. I left my room and I walked over to the bathroom and I took a shower. After my shower I brush my teeth, I had a towel around my waist and I walked back to my room. I put on a new pair of boxers on, blue jeans, a red plaid shirt over a green t-shirt and a pair of sneakers. I comb my hair and I put on my usual blue hat.

I left my room and walked into the kitchen. Grandma was at the stove making pancakes, grandpa was sitting at the table eating pancakes with raspberry's sauce and Anthony was also at the table eating pancakes, he was wearing a white t-shirt with black jeans.

"Hey shortman sit down." grandpa spoke when he noticed my presence.

I walked over and I took a seat next to Anthony "Good morning."

"Morning." Anthony greeted back and he took a bite of his pancake.

Grandma placed a plate of pancakes in front of me "Thanks grandma."

"You're welcome general." grandma said, yeah grandma hasn't changed much.

"Have you spoken to Emily yet?" I asked Anthony curiously as I placed another piece of pancake in my mouth.

This summer Emily went to Boston to visit her dad for three months, she was supposed to come back a week ago but her dad wanted Emily to stay for another week so she did. Emily said she's coming back today at one o'clock in the morning.

Anthony stared at his food "No I rang her about five times in the last hour but she won't answer."

"I'm sure she's fine, she might be getting ready for school." I said trying to be optimistic, Anthony just sighed deeply to himself.

"MORE PANCAKES!"

"Pookie stop making pancakes!" grandpa complained, he rubbed his stomach as if he was in pain.

"No! I must feed the army!"

"Pookie..."

Anthony suddenly stood up "We got to go to school, thanks for breakfast, I'll see you all later."

I stood up as well "Anthony is right bye grandpa, bye grandma."

"See ya Arnold, Anthony."

"Bon voyage Kimba, Apple (Anthony)." grandma said and she waved goodbye to us.

We left the boarding house and we started walking to school. Half way through our walk Anthony has been on his cell phone calling Emily but she still won't answer "Why won't she pick up her phone?" Anthony asked, mostly to himself, I was wondering the same thing.

_I wonder what happen to Emily? If something bad happen or-_ my thoughts were suddenly cut off by smashing into someone and falling on the ground. I felt someone on top of me, I open my eyes and I saw Helga staring down at me with wide eyes.

Over the years Helga is still the same sarcastic girl I ever met but she has stopped embarrassing me with pranks. We actually get along now all because of Anthony and Emily we're really close to them so when we hang out with them, Helga and I talk to each other. Now we're proper friends which I'm happy about.

"Um Helga?" I said when I realized Helga was still on top of me.

Helga shook her head, she scowl and she got off me, I also stood up. I looked over at Anthony, his arms were crossed over his chest and he was smirking at us?

Helga finally spoke in this awkward moment "Hey Anthony." Helga greeted and she walked over to Anthony, she gave him a hug.

I looked at Helga she has grown a lot in the last few years she is now five ft eight. She was wearing a loose pink t-shirt, blue jeans with white sneakers, her hair was in her usual pigtails and her bow was now replaced with a beanie. Her usual style.

"Hey Betsy, how was Alaska?"

Helga pulled away from the hug "Don't call me Betsy and Alaska was freezing and it doesn't help when my annoying sister was following me around every second of everyday," Helga took a deep breath and added "Anyway how was Greece?"

"It was fine, have you seen Emily?"

Helga's face turn to a look of worry "No I stayed up till three in the morning for her but I fell asleep and this morning I went over to her door step, I rang and knock on the door for twenty minutes but no answer."

"Maybe she's still in Boston." I suggested.

Anthony scowl "School starts today! She's been in Boston for three months, that's long enough!"

"Sheesh Anthony calm down, come on let's go to school she might already be there, maybe that's why she didn't answer the door."

Anthony's face lit up "Maybe you're right, let's go!" with that we all started walking to school.

We arrive at H.S 118 this school is bigger than P.S 118. In this school there's more classrooms, more students and the field is huge for football, baseball and other sports. Outside of H.S 118 a lot of students were greeting each other. I saw Gerald and Phoebe coming out of Gerald's new car, Helga also notice and we walked over to them.

"Hey Gerald!" I greeted.

Gerald looked at me, he smile and he came over to us with Phoebe, they were holding hands.

"Hey man." Gerald greeted and we did our signature hand shake.

"Kon'nichiwa." Phoebe greeted us in Japanese.

"Please Pheebs no Japanese today, I have a headache."

"Okay, English."

"Hey guys have you seen Emily?" Anthony asked the couple.

"I'm afraid not." Phoebe answered, Anthony nodded, he left and he walked inside the school.

"Gerald I'm going to look for the girls with Helga."

"Alright I'll see you later babe." Gerald said with a smirk, Phoebe giggled and they lean in and kissed.

Helga started gagging dramatically, Gerald and Phoebe pulled apart and looked at her "Come on Pataki four years and you still make gagging noises every time we kiss."

"I can't get use to it and I never will, come on Pheebs let's go."

"Coming." Phoebe said with a smile, they walked away from us and they entered H.S 118.

Gerald turn his head to face me "How was San Lorenzo?"

"It was amazing just like last year, how was the Bahamas?"

"Horrible! Mom and dad wanted us to do 'family activities' all summer in front of everyone! It was embarrassing man! They wouldn't let me do anything I wanted to do!" Gerald moaned, I started to laugh at his outburst.

"What's so funny Arnold?"

I heard that usual bitchy voice say. I stopped laughing and I turn to look at Britney, her long blonde hair was tied in a high pony tail, she was wearing a blue mini skirt with a white tight tank top and a pair of high heels. Britney is the second most popular girl in school, Rhonda is the first. Britney is a cheerleader, she's the school biggest bitch and she's the biggest whore in school.

Everyone in our old sixth grade class hates Britney because Britney hate's Emily's guts for no reason, she's always rude to Emily and she likes to cause a lot of drama. Once she told Anthony that Emily cheated on him which was a lie, it caused a lot of trouble between Anthony and Emily's relationship, it was so bad that they nearly broke up. We all helped out we made Britney admit to Anthony that it was all a lie. Since then we all disliked her, a lot.

"Nothing." I lied.

"Whatever, I heard Anthony is looking for Emily, what happen to her?"

"I don't know, she was supposed to come back from Boston this morning." I replied, I was trying not to tell her too much.

"Hopefully she stay'll in Boston for good." Britney snickered and she walked away from us before we could answer back.

"Arg, I hate her ever since she tripped Phoebe in the hallway in front of everyone and broke her glasses."

I sigh deeply "We all do Gerald, come on let's go inside."

We walked inside of H.S 118 and we walked through the hallway. I saw our group Harold, Sid, Stinky, Curly, Iggy, Lorenzo, Peapod, Blaine, Luke, Dylan and Jake.

Everyone has change since the sixth grade, Harold's fat was now replace with muscles and he's a football player. Sid, Stinky, Iggy, Lorenzo and Peapod are all in the baseball team. Curly is still mad but over the years he has calm down, slightly.

Blaine, Luke, Dylan and Jake we met them in freshmen year we're all good friends. Blaine has black hair with grey eyes and he's a football player. Luke has messy blonde hair with blue eyes and he's a baseball player. Dylan has dark brown hair with green eyes and he's a baseball player. Jake has blonde hair with hazel eyes his a football player.

"Hey Arnold, Gerald!" everyone in the group greeted us at the same time.

"Hey man." Gerald greeted everyone with a fist punch.

"Hey." I greeted everyone with a fist punch as well.

"How was your guys summer?" Luke asked us.

I was about to speak but stopped when Anthony walked over to us "ANTHONY!" everyone yelled playfully.

Harold wrapped his arms around Anthony, he lifted him up from the ground and gave him a bro hug, everyone laughed including me.

"Okay, okay put me down now." Anthony ordered while laughing through his sentence.

"Sure man." Harold said and he placed Anthony back on the ground.

"Have any of you seen Emily?" Anthony asked us.

Everyone looked at each other waiting for an answer "No dude." Dylan was the first on to speak.

"I reckon no one seen Emily." Stinky stated.

"Did you ask the girls?" Blaine asked Anthony.

"Yeah they said they haven't seen her either." Anthony said in a worried tone.

Right then the school bell rang "Come on, let's go inside." I said, everyone nodded and we walked over to our homeroom.

I saw Britney sitting with Rhonda, Courtney, Lila and Nadine the five cheerleaders. Courtney has long blonde hair and she has light blue eyes, she was wearing white shorts with a pink tank top and a pair of sandals. Courtney is one of the nicest people you could ever meet but when she's around Britney she pretends to be a bitch to everyone, just to keep Britney happy.

On the other side of the room I saw Eugene and Harry sitting together. We met Harry last year when he started attending H.S 118, he was wearing a white polo shirt with brown pants and sandals, he has light brown hair. Eugene and Harry are both in the drama club together they always hang out together.

I took my seat next to Gerald and we started talking while we waited for our teacher to arrive.

A minute later Mr. Worrel entered the class room, he's in his late fifty's, he's bald on top of his head, on the side he has grey hair, he's over weight and he is always in a bad mood.

"Be quite!" Mr. Worrel yelled at us and he slam his stuff on his desk.

Everyone went silent and they turn their attention to Mr. Worrel "Now I'm supposed to make a welcome back speech, I don't want to but I have to. You all properly won't listen to me so I'll make this short. First of all welco-" Mr. Worrel was interrupted by the door opening.

A girl with long brown wavy hair was at the door she was wearing a white teal cardigan with a purple top, a white high waist skirt and white ballet shoes. She stood there, breathing heavily. I smile brightly at the sight.

"EMILY!" everyone yelled happily except for Britney who was glaring at Emily.

Anthony stood up from his seat, he ran over to Emily, he took her in his arms, lifting her off the ground and spinning her around, Emily giggled. Anthony then kissed Emily passionately on the lips. All the girls cooed while the boys whistle.

_I wish I could do that with Emily._ I thought sadly to my myself.

Mr. Worrel coughed, interrupting the moment "Miss Jones, nice of you to join us." Mr. Worrel said in a annoyed tone, Anthony placed Emily back on the ground "Take a sit!" Mr. Worrel barked.

I heard Anthony whisper to Emily when they walked pass me "What happen?"

"I'll tell you later." Emily whispered back.

Anthony sat back down with Harold and Emily took a seat next to Helga "What happen to you?" I heard Helga whisper to Emily.

"The plane was delayed and I got home around four and I slept in I didn't hear your phone calls. I finally woke up at seven forty, I had twenty minutes to get ready, I took a quick shower, I got dress and I ran to school."

I saw Helga was about to reply back but Mr. Worrel spoke "Now here's all of you schedules," he passed our schedules "Now take a look at it for your today lessons."

Forty five minutes later the bell rang for our first lesson of the year.

When I left our homeroom, I saw Anthony and Emily standing next to some lockers. I was about to walk over to them to say hi to Emily but Olivia and Tiffany beat me to it. Olivia and Tiffany are best friends and they are juniors like us. Their friends with everyone in school they really friendly, random and every time I see them they talk I've never seen them silent before, they love to talk.

Olivia has long black hair with green eyes, she was wearing a white t-shirt with the number 22 in black bold writing and black shorts with black converse. Tiffany has dark blonde messy hair with grey eyes, she was wearing a green tank top with blue jean shorts and green converse.

Olivia and Tiffany finish talking to Anthony and Emily and they left. They walked pass me but they didn't notice me, they do that a lot with people "I still think Emily and Arnold will make a perfect couple." I heard Tiffany say to Olivia.

That isn't the first time I heard someone say that. Everyone in this school think Emily and I should go out and we'll be perfect together. I feel guilty about this but I agree with them. I sighed sadly to myself and I walked over to my class.

...

At lunch I arrived at the courtyard, I was running late and everyone was already there. Every year the first day back to school all of the gang will have lunch together at the picnic tables.

Rhonda, Nadine, Lila and Sheena were sitting with each other and talking. Harold, Sid, Stinky and Curly were throwing food at each other and laughing. Eugene and Harry were talking. Anthony and Emily were talking and laughing with each other. Blaine, Luke, Jake and Dylan were throwing a ball with each other. Gerald was sitting next to Phoebe on the left and on the right it was Helga, I sat next to Gerald.

"Hey."

Gerald turn to face at me "Hey man, what did Ms. Doty want to talk to you about?"

"Nothing just about this project we're going to start soon."

"Okay man."

I looked over at Emily and she looked at me with a smile, I smile back then she stood up from her seat and she walked over to me.

"Hi Arnold." Emily greeted and she hugged me.

"Hi." I gulped while I melted into the hug.

Emily let go and she sat next to me "How was your summer?"

I was about to reply but stopped when Rhonda suddenly stood up and yell "Stop talking!"

Everyone stopped talking and we looked at Rhonda with confusion.

Helga coughed while crossing her arms over her chest "Why should we princess?"

"Did you all forget?" everyone still looked confused, Rhonda sighed and continued "Every year all of you come over to my place and we talk about our summer?"

"Oh..." everyone said in realization.

"Anyway come over to my place at six. Now take out your schedules, I want to see what classes we've together." Rhonda ordered us.

We listen to her and we all took out our schedules and we started looking through our classes.

"I have Mr. Kelvin for English." Rhonda told us.

"Me too!" Curly yelled happily, he still has his huge crush on her.

"Arg, why me?"

"Me, Sid, Stinky and Blaine have Mr. Kelvin too." Harold pointed out.

"And us." Lila and Nadine said.

"I have Mr. Peter." I told everyone.

"Me too." Emily said while looking through her schedule, I glance over at Emily and I smile brightly.

"We have Mr. Peter too." Sheena said for her, Eugene and Harry.

"Us too." Luke, Iggy, Lorenzo and Gerald said.

"Who do you have Helga?" Phoebe asked her best friend.

"Um... I have Mrs. Lovitz." Helga replied simply.

"I have her too." Phoebe said in happy tone.

"Me too." Anthony spoke up.

"And us." Dylan and Jake said.

"Who has Mr. Brooke for science?" Rhonda asked everyone.

"Me..." everyone replied at the same time, Rhonda smile brightly while Harold punch the air excitedly "YEAH!"

"It will be like sixth grade again." Phoebe stated, clapping her hands together happily, then everyone started talking about it at the same time.

"Hey, didn't any of you realize we've science next?" Helga stated simply.

"Oh yeah..." everyone said and they all looked at their schedules to make sure.

"Morons." Helga scoffed.

"Hey Harold are you going to try out for the football team again?" Blaine asked, he took a sip of his drink.

"Yeah, you?"

"Yeah man, how about you Jake?"

"Of course." Jake said with a smirk.

"Hey Arnold are you doing baseball with me again?" Anthony asked me, he had his arm around Emily's neck.

"Yeah."

"How about you?" Anthony asked Gerald.

"Yeah man."

"Same here." Sid and Stinky said.

"Count us in too." Luke and Dylan said.

"Lila, Nadine we're doing cheerleading right?" Rhonda asked her cheer leading friends.

"Hey what are you losers talking about?" Britney asked while walking over with Courtney.

"Cheerleading, are you signing up today?" Nadine asked in a friendly tone.

"Of course!" Britney exclaimed, for no reason.

"Yes we're signing up." Lila said, answering Rhonda's question from before.

"Me too." Emily suddenly spoke up.

We all shot our heads towards Emily in surprise.

"What!" Britney yelled dramatically but we all ignored her.

"Really?" Rhonda asked excitedly.

Emily nodded in response and Rhonda added "What changed your mind? Did my begging work last year?"

Emily smile "I thought about your reasons for me to join, you're right we'll spend time together and it's good for college applications for next year."

Rhonda ran over to Emily and hugged her "I'm so glad you change your mind! This will be the best year ever!"

Lila and Nadine stood up from their seats and embrace Emily as well.

Britney coughed "Do you even know any moves?" she asked bitterly.

Emily nodded, Britney crossed her arms, she smile evilly and added "Then show us."

"Okay." Emily said, she stood up from her seat next to Anthony and she walked over to the grass.

We all looked at Emily waiting for her to start. Emily clapped her hands together and smile brightly "One two three four who do we appreciate H.I.L.L.W.O.O.D!"

Then Emily did some moves like the back handspring, running round offs, standing round offs and round off back handspring, then Emily finished. Everyone stared at her with their mouths wide open.

"How did you learn those moves?" Nadine asked in disbelief.

"Over the summer." Emily answered, she walked back over to Anthony and he gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"You're so going to get in!" Rhonda shrieked happily.

I saw Britney walking away angrily with Courtney, Courtney glance at Emily, she smile at her and gave her a thumbs up and she walked away.

Phoebe glance at her watch on her wrist "The bell is going to ring soon, we should go to class."

Right then the school bell rang, we all stood up from our seats and we walked over to Mr. Brooke class.

I walked into class the tables were in four, it could fit four people in one table, everyone started to sit down "Hey Arnold come over here." Anthony yelled from the table he was at. I walked over to him and sat next to Anthony, Emily came over with Helga and they sat down together.

Helga sat opposite me "Hey Arnoldo, hey apple." Helga said with a smirk.

"Hey only Arnold's grandma is allowed to call me apple." Anthony said while smiling through his sentence.

"I can call you whatever I want, apple."

"Whatever Betsy." Anthony winked at Helga.

"Don't call me Betsy."

"I can call you whatever I want, Betsy." Anthony mocked with a smile.

Mr. Brooke came in the class room and he placed his stuff on his desk. He's a young teacher he's about in his thirty's and he has pitch black hair. He is one of my favorite teachers because he's not one of those boring teachers, he's fun, we don't have a lot of teachers like him.

"Good afternoon, now let's see," Mr. Brooke said, he looked at us and he continued "The tables you're sitting at that will be your group for the whole year."

Everyone in their groups cheered.

"I guess we'll be working together all year Betsy."

Helga groaned "Oh great I have to work with you."

"You know you're happy about it."

Helga coughed, she crossed her arms over her chest "No I'm not."

"You don't need to lie."

"I'm not!" Helga suddenly yelled at him.

"Shh..." Mr. Brooke shushed Helga.

Anthony, Emily and I laughed "You two act like children." Emily and I said at the same time.

"No we don't!" Anthony and Helga shouted at the same time.

"Shh!" Mr. Brooke repeated and we all started laughing again.

...

After school Gerald took me, Phoebe and Helga to Rhonda's house in his car. Rhonda's house it's new, well it's not that new she moved here in the eighth grade. Every time I come here it takes my breath away, it's massive there must be at least thirty rooms in there.

"Why do we have to do this? I rather stay home on my first day back to school!" Helga moaned, she came out of Gerald's car.

"Come on Helga it's not that bad." I assured her, I came out of the car as well.

"Yes it is football head, she only does this because she want's to talk about how 'fantastic' her trip to Paris was, for hours..."

I sigh deeply because it's true, Rhonda does talk about her trip for hours "You're right Helga."

"Yes I am Arnoldo." Helga teased while pointing at herself with her thumb, I smiled at her.

We rang the door bell and waited for an answer. Rhonda opened the door, she was wearing a black cocktail dress with a pair of black heels "Welcome, come in."

We all walked in and Helga was the first to ask "Why the change of clothes princess?"

"Is it a crime to want to look nice for my guests."

"You look very nice Rhonda." Phoebe complimented.

"Thank you Phoebe."

We walked over to the living room and we sat down on the cream color couch while we waited for everyone else to arrive.

"So who wants to start?" Rhonda asked everyone after she open the door for the last few people, now everyone was here.

Everyone just mumbled in response so Rhonda took that as a no "Okay I'll go first." Rhonda said with a smile.

For the last hour Rhonda has been talking about her trip to Paris. Everyone in the room was bored, they started playing games on their phones while Rhonda talked about her trip.

"Then mommy and I went to this little caf-" Rhonda was interrupted by Helga's loud groan "I'm going to die of boredom!"

Everyone laughed but Rhonda frown "Fine! Someone else go." Rhonda said while she crossed her arms over her chest.

"Finally! We'll go in order, football head you go first." Helga ordered, she pointed at me.

"Oh... err okay, this summer I went to San Lorenzo with my parents again. I helped my dad, we built some houses and I helped my mom make medicine, that's all really..."

"Sounds like you had a blast," Helga said with sarcasm and she looked at Gerald "Now Gerald it's your turn."

Gerald told us about his trip to the Bahamas, Phoebe told us about her trip to Japan and Lila said she stayed in Hillwood this summer so did Harold, Sid and Stinky.

Now it was Helga's turn "So my summer, nothing really I was forced to go Alaska by Bob and Miriam to freeze my butt off. I had to listen to Olga about how much she missed me and she wouldn't stop crying in front of everyone she was like a big baby! Best summer ever..." Helga said with slight sarcasm.

It was now Anthony's turn "Um... my summer, same as Helga's. I went to Greece to visit my older brother Tony with my dad. All I wanted to do was go to the beach and relax but Tony forced me to go to Greek museums and go on hikes on the mountains! I thought I was going to die of heat stroke!"

Emily giggled "You're so dramatic."

Anthony kissed Emily on the corner of her lip "It's your turn." Anthony said with a smirk.

Emily blushed "Well err... I went to Boston to visit my dad, I just spent time with him that's all, oh and I got a job at Slausen's."

"That's cool, we'll be coming over to Slausen's more often." Harold said with a large smile which means free food.

Sid join in "Yeah we will, we might even perform there again next time."

"That reminds me I forgot to tell you guys, we're going to perform at that shop in the mall on Saturday." Anthony inform the band members.

We have a small band, Anthony is the lead singer, writer and he's the lead guitarist. I play the piano and the key board but in the band I play the key board. Gerald is in the band to he plays the bass, Sid plays the electric guitar and Harold plays the drums. We call our self's the 'Next Level'.

Half an hour later everyone else finished saying their stories on what they did over the summer.

Emily stood up from her seat with Anthony "Rhonda I'm going to go home, I haven't slept in nearly two days, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Okay thanks for coming." Rhonda gave Emily a hug.

Anthony hang his arms around Emily's neck and they walked over to the front door "See ya."

"Au revoir." Rhonda said goodbye to them in French.

Anthony and Emily waved goodbye to us and they left. Everyone else started to say their goodbyes and they left.

Gerald, Phoebe Helga and I said our goodbyes to Rhonda then we left and we walked over to Gerald's car.

"Finally it's over!" Helga yelled happily, she ran towards Gerald's car.

"For the first time Pataki I agree with you." Gerald agreed, he also ran over to his car.

I let out a chuckle at how happy Gerald and Helga were to leave Rhonda's house.

Gerald drop Phoebe and Helga off to their homes, Gerald took me home last.

I got out of the car, I closed the passenger door and I looked at Gerald from the car window "Thanks Gerald."

"No problem, see ya man."

"See ya." I walked away, I entered the boarding house and I closed the door behind me.

_Today didn't go too bad, this year might be a good year after all._

**To be continued**

**Authors note: Whoop! First chapter of the gang in High School! Why do you think Britney hates Emily so much, don't worry the drama will start soon. Thanks for reading! **


	6. Chapter 6 Helga's Makeover

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 6: Helga's Makeover**

Today it's Saturday, late morning. The first week of school has passed and how am I spending my Saturday? On my bed writing poems in my pink book about a certain football head. I'm still madly in love with Arnold but if I do say so myself I've calm down over the years. I don't have my Arnold shrine and I don't stalk the boy anymore but I still write poems about him and I still have my locket.

Everyone is busy today, Phoebe has a date with tall hair boy. Rhonda, Nadine, Lila, Courtney and Britney are getting ready to go to a college party tonight. Emily is working at Slausen's. I haven't seen her properly all week cause she's either at work or she has cheerleading practice. It was the best day when Mrs. Rosa announced Emily got in the cheerleading team, Britney was mad she was screaming down the school hallway and yelling about how much she hates Emily, she was like a lunatic!

Emily is like a sister to me, since the seventh grade every time Bob and Miriam argue I'd leave the house and go over to Emily. We would stay in her bedroom, talk, watch films, listen to music and other stuff. Phoebe and Emily are the closes people in my life. I remember Emily use to say she wishes her mom would spend more time at home, her mom still works all the time but in the eighth grade Emily stopped talking about it.

Bob and Miriam haven't improve over the years, actually it's worse. Bob leaves the house for days and when he does come home they start arguing again, Miriam throw plates at Bob and other objects, when that happens I leave and go over to Emily. The only time they stop arguing it's when Ol-ga comes home.

Today Arnold is performing at the mall with Anthony. I finally admitted to myself in eight grade that I have a small crush on Anthony. I love Arnold he will always be my love. I never told anyone about my crush on Anthony not even Phoebe and no one will ever find out. It's only a small crush it will fade away... eventually.

"Baby sister!" I heard a high pitched, squeaky sound that would only belong to one person.

I jump up in fright when the door burst open, standing there was Olga. She still looks the same after five years, she ran over to me and embrace in a bone crushing hug.

"What are you doing here?" I manage to get out of her grasp, I pushed her away from me.

Olga sat next to me on my bed "I came to visit you silly, I missed you!"

"It's only been a week." I pointed out.

"The longest week I ever had."

I rolled my eyes as I ignored her, Olga continued "Are you busy today?"

"Does it look like I'm busy." I said sarcastically.

"Oh good let's go to the mall together."

I looked away from my book and I faced Olga with my eyebrow raised "Why?"

"I need to buy new clothes."

"For you?"

"Yes... and you."

"Me!" I shrieked, I looked back at my book and simply said "No."

"Oh come on Helga you always wear the same dirty clothes."

"No." I repeated while reading my book.

"Baby sister you need new clothes."

"No I don't."

"I will buy tickets for wrestle mania if you come to the mall with me."

I thought about it for a good minute "Um... no I'm not that desperate."

"Please!" Olga whined.

I looked back at Olga with a stern look "I'm not going to the mall with you!"

...

"I can't believe I'm at the mall with you."

Olga finally got me to go to the mall with her by blackmailing me. In seventh grade when she came home for a visit, she decided to hide in my closet to surprise me when I came back home from school and she saw my Arnold shrine. I nearly died but she promised me she will never tell anyone or speak of it again until today she said if I don't go to the mall with her she will tell everyone I know about the shrine.

This is why right now I'm in a clothes shop with Olga. I was standing around being bored out of my mind while Olga was picking out outfits that I would never wear. If you had me in a cage full of snakes, I still wouldn't wear those them. Olga kept throwing clothes on top of me, I couldn't even see anymore because the clothes were blocking my view.

"Sheesh Olga how much do you need?"

"We're nearly finish Helga."

Two hours later we finally finish, we paid for the clothes and left.

"Now can we leave?"

"We're not done yet Helga."

I stopped walking abruptly and I faced Olga "What! More clothes shopping!"

"No silly we're going to the salon to get my haircut, come on let's go and get a drink first."

"Fine." I said stubbornly while I crossed my arms.

"You'll stay here with the bags and I'll go and get the drinks."

"Okay." I agreed and with that Olga walked away.

I was standing by a wall with my arms crossed over my chest and I had a scowl on my features. About a minute later I started hearing music.

"I heard that song before." I said to myself.

I picked up the bags and I walked over to the café where all the teenagers hang out. I was looking from the outside of the café, I saw the 'New Level' performing, Sid was playing his electric guitar, Harold was on the drums, Gerald wasn't there? Oh right he's on his date with Phoebe, Anthony was singing and playing the guitar and Arnold was on the keyboard.

"Oh Arnold you're so talented my love god. We will travel the world together, you'll play your music and I-" my monologue was cut off by Olga.

"Helga come on silly let's go to the salon." Olga said and she handed my drink over to me.

"Hmph."

We walked over to the salon, we entered and went over to the receptionist. The receptionist has black hair, it was in a tight bun, she was wearing a black shirt and she had black glasses on.

"We're the three o'clock." Olga said to the receptionist.

_We?_ I thought to myself.

"Take a seat." the receptionist answered simply, she was to busy typing on the computer.

We both took a seat on the sofa and waited patiently. A few minutes later a man with bleach blonde hair was walking over to us. He was wearing a black shirt the sleeves were folded, black pants and he had a hairdressing belt around his waist.

"Helga Pataki?"

"...Yeah?" I answered with confusion.

"Follow me." he ordered and he started walking away.

"Why?"

He turn back to face me and he looked at me with a annoyed facial expression "I'm going to do your hair, nails and wax your eyebrows."

I looked at Olga beside me "No, no and no!"

"Helga!"

"No."

"Helga remember the shrine." Olga whispered so only I could hear.

"I don't like you." I snarled, I stood up from my seat and followed the man to a room.

I lay down on the couch and asked "What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to wax your eyebrows but in this case your eyebrow."

I scowl at him then I felt something warm on my- "Ahhh!" I screamed and I started rubbing my brow "Criminy!"

"Now you have two eyebrows."

I scowl at him again then he started waxing the rest of my eyebrows. Fifteen minutes later he finished.

"Finish."

"Finally that was like torture." I moan but he ignored me.

Then he handed me a mirror, I took it and I looked at myself. My eyebrow area was bright red but other than that they looked really nice it suited me.

"What do you think?"

"They're fine." I simply said, sounding unimpressed.

"Good now follow me."

I jumped off the couch and I followed him, we were back in the main part of the salon. I sat down on a chair that was connected to a sink and he washed my hair, he finished then I sat on a another chair and he started cutting my hair.

Forty-five minutes later he finished, I had side bangs, my hair is a bra strap length with a few curls at the ends. Then he painted my nails with a baby pink shade.

Olga squealed happily "Helga you look amazing!"

"Can we go now."

"Of course I already paid, thank you." Olga thanked the guy and she gave him a tip.

He took the tip from Olga and he said with a smile "Thank you, I'll see you again soon."

Monday morning

"Wake up!"

I was in my bed, I had the most wonderful dream of Arnold but of course Ol-ga had to ruin it by waking me up, maybe if I ignore her she will go away.

"Baby sister?"

_Ignore_

"Helga?"

_Ignore_

Then I heard her leave my room, I smile to myself and I tried to go back to sleep. About a minute later I felt cold water splash on my face, I shot up so fast my vision went fuzzy.

"What the-"

"Good you're up, come on it's time to get ready for school."

I looked at my clock on my nightstand it says six am, an hour early than I usually get up.

"I'm going back to sleep." I stated, I lay my head back down on my pillow.

"Helga get up."

"No."

"I will throw water on you again."

"Arg fine!" I roughly pulled the blankets off me.

"Good, go and take a shower, I'll pick out your outfit."

I walked over to the bathroom like a zombie and I started doing my morning routine.

Fifteen minutes later I walked back to my room, I saw an outfit laid out on my bed, it was a white lace top and blue jean shorts that Olga bought on Saturday.

"I'm not wearing that."

"Why not?"

"I'm going to wear my pink t-shirt and my blue jeans." I walked over to my closet to get my usual outfit but all my old clothes were replaced with the clothes from Saturday.

I left the closet and I saw Olga sitting on my bed "Where's all my old clothes?"

"I gave them to charity."

"What!"

"I got you new clothes Helga you don't need those old rags anymore."

I scowl at her, I went over to my bed, snatched the outfit, walked back to my closet and I got changed. I finished and left the closet, Olga smile at me and she handed me a pair of white converse.

"Here put these on."

I took them, I sat on my bed and put the shoes on. I looked up and saw Olga, she was over at my vanity table.

"Come here." Olga ordered, I listen and walked over to her and I sat down.

Thirty minutes later, Olga did my hair and make-up. My make-up she put on a bit of foundation, pink blush, eyeliner, mascara and pink lip gloss. It looked really natural nothing like Britney's make-up. With my hair Olga did soft waves and she put a blue bow clip in my hair. If I do say so myself Olga did a good job.

"Finish!" Olga shrieked and continued "What do you think?"

"I hate to admit it but you did a good job."

Olga smile brightly for the first time she didn't say anything.

"Err... thanks... well I'm going to go now, I'm meeting Emily, bye."

Olga grab me and hugged me "Goodbye baby sister, have a good day."

I nodded and let go. I left my room, walked down the stairs and I open the front door. I saw Emily sitting on my stoop, she was wearing a light peach tank top and a light blue high waist shorts.

"Hey."

Emily turn around to face me her eyes widen when she saw me "Helga?"

"The one and only." I teased.

"Oh my gosh!" Emily stood up and added "Helga you look beautiful!" Emily shrieked and she gave me hug, then we let go.

"Who did this?"

"Olga."

"Well Olga did a good job but you were already beautiful, now people will notice." Emily said with a smile, I smile back.

_That's something Arnold would say._

The bus arrived and we entered. Everyone was staring at me, I scowled at them and they quickly look away, Emily and I took a seat at the back of the bus. Later on I saw Phoebe enter the bus.

_Why is she taking the bus? Why not the car with Gerald?_

"Pheebs!" I called out her name.

Phoebe looked over at us then she realized it was me and she came over "Helga?"

"Yeah Pheebs?"

"It is you! You look fantastic!"

"Thanks, what happen to Geraldo?"

"Oh we went to that new sea food restaurant on Saturday, the food didn't agree with him very well, he has been ill ever since, he's not in to school today."

"What a wimp."

Then I notice Arnold and Anthony entered the bus.

_Oh no how is Arnold going to react to my new look?!_

Anthony spotted Emily and they walked over to us "Hey," Anthony greeted us, Emily and Anthony kissed "Who's that?" Anthony added with a teasing smile.

"It's Helga." Emily said with a smile.

"Helga!?" Arnold blurted out in surprise, apparently Arnold is the only one who didn't notice it was me.

"Yeah football head?"

"Yep that's definitely Helga." Anthony teased and continued "You look good Helga, like always."

"Err... thanks." I blushed slightly but luckily because of the pink blush no one notice.

Anthony and Arnold walked away and they sat on the other side of the bus.

_Anthony always knows what to say to make me feel good about myself not like Arnold, he didn't even say anything! _

I sighed sadly to myself.

...

I was staring out the window, day dreaming as usual. I can't believe how much Helga has change in the last two days! I do feel bad because I didn't say anything but I was in shock! Helga does look beautiful.

**To be continued **


	7. Chapter 7 You're Pregnant?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 7: You're Pregnant?**

Four weeks later

I was in the cafeteria sitting at my usual table alone waiting for Helga and Phoebe to arrive. I was looking around the cafeteria to see if I could spot them but I instead saw Lila walking over to me, her head was hung low then she took a seat next to me.

"Hey." I greeted with a smile.

Lila looked at me, I noticed her eyes were red, puffy and wet, she must have been crying.

"Hi Emily." Lila greeted me back sadly.

"What's wrong?" I asked with a worried tone.

Lila sat there in silence fidgeting with her fingers, she kept opening her mouth as though she was going to say something but she didn't, then she finally spoke "I'm pregnant." Lila whispered but I heard.

"What!"

Lila panicked at my outburst and she shushed me.

Everyone in the cafeteria looked at me weirdly "Heh heh sorry." my face turn bright pink in embarrassment. Everyone shrug, they looked away and went back to their conversations.

"You're pregnant?" I whispered this time.

"Well I think I am, I'm late."

"How did this happen?"

Lila stared at her hands again as she spoke "Remember that college party I went to four weeks ago?" I nodded and Lila continued "I met this guy, we were talking all night and I had too much to drink. We started making out and we went upstairs."

"Are you even sure that you had sex?" I my cheeks turn a light shade of pink when I said the word 'sex'.

Lila nodded slightly "Yes when I woke up the next morning we weren't wearing any clothes and I felt sore."

I suddenly realized something "Did he force you to have sex with him?"

Lila head shot up and her eyes were wide open "No, no, no I wanted to do it, he did nothing wrong."

I sigh softly in relief "Good, well did he use protection?"

Lila buried her face in her palms and began sobbing "N-n-no! Em-il-y wh-at shou-ld I do?" Lila stammered terribly, any other person wouldn't understand her but when you have known Lila for five years you would.

"Okay first of all you have to take a pregnancy test afterschool."

Lila finally stopped crying and she looked at me "Could you come with me?" Lila asked while wiping her tears away.

_I was going to spend the end of the school day with Anthony. This is the first time we're both free from baseball practice, cheerleading practice, working at Slausen's and band practice. Recently we been really busy we haven't spent any time together in ages._

"I don't know Lila, I was going-" I was interrupted by Lila.

"Please Emily, I'm begging you I really need someone right now!"

I sighed softly in defeat "Okay I'll meet you on the stoop afterschool, we'll go to the drugstore and buy a pregnancy test."

"Thank you!" Lila shrieked, she pulled me into a hug we let go and Lila added "Could you not tell anyone about this, please."

"Don't worry I won't tell a soul."

"Thanks, well I better go I'll see you later."

"Bye." I waved goodbye, Lila waved back and she left the cafeteria.

...

All day I haven't seen Anthony, I didn't get the chance to tell him about cancelling our plans afterschool. I walked over to my locker and saw Anthony leaning against my locker waiting for me.

"Hi." I greeted with a nervous smile.

Anthony looked at me and smile brightly. I felt so guilty he was really looking forward to this, so was I...

"Hey," he lean in and kissed me on the lips, our kiss lasted about a minute and we pulled away, Anthony added "I been looking forward to this all week."

_Great more guilt..._

"I um... got to tell you something."

"What is it?" Anthony asked, his smile disappearing when he noticed my tone of voice.

"I-I can't hang out today." I finally confessed, I hung my head low.

"What! Why?" Anthony yelled in a mad tone of voice.

"Cause I have to help Lila with something." I quickly said, I kept my gaze away from his.

"With what?" his tone of voice was back to normal.

"I can't say..."

Anthony placed a finger under my chin and gently lifted my head so I was facing him, I looked into his crystal blue eyes "Tell me." he whispered, I felt his hot breath on my lips.

_Ahh I hate when Anthony does that, he knows I love his eyes I could stare at them all day. Every time he does this trick I tell him everything, that's my weakness. This time I can't, be strong Emily don't break._

"I-I can't." I said, trying to sound confident but I failed miserably.

Anthony facial expression changed into anger again and yelled "Fine!"

"I'm sorry." I apologize, I lean in to kiss him but he turn his head so I would kiss his cheek instead.

_Anthony has never done that before, usually he would do anything to kiss me. When we became a couple he would use every excuse in the book so that I would kiss him, not like I didn't mind I loved kissing him, I still do but things have changed in our relationship since he thought I cheated on him. We had arguments before but that was the biggest argument we have ever had, we nearly broke up but luckily everyone in our old sixth grade class helped us. But our relationship isn't the same anymore, we hardly see each other, we always use to hang out but now there's no time._

"I'm sorry." I apologize one last time, I walked away from him.

I left the school building, my eyes landed on Lila she was sitting on the stoop "Lila!" I called, she looked up to face me, I continue "Let's go." Lila stood up and we started walking towards the drugstore.

"Thanks for the moral support."

"It's alright." I said with a smile and we continue walking to the drugstore.

We arrive at the drugstore, I was about to walk in but I notice Lila wasn't next to me, I turned back and saw Lila standing behind me.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't want anyone to know, could you go inside and buy it. I'll wait outside, please Emily."

I sighed softly "Okay."

"Thank you!"

I entered the drugstore, I walked over to the pregnancy area I picked up a packet and I went over to the cashier. She has blonde hair, obviously it's dyed you could see her roots, they were brown. I recognize her she's a sophomore in school.

I passed the packet over to her, she looked at me weirdly. I hope she doesn't think I'm pregnant but she didn't question me, thank god. I passed her the money "Um, can I have a bag please?" I asked, she nodded and she put the pregnancy test in a white plastic bag "Thanks." I thanked her and I left.

"I got it, come on let's do it at my place." I said while leaving the shop.

I saw Helga talking to Lila, Lila looked nervous there was sweat on her forehead.

Helga turn around to face me "Do what at your place?" Helga asked while she raised one of her eyebrows.

"Err... homework..."

"So why did you have to go to the drugstore?" Helga said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh... er I-I wanted to buy um... gum!" I shrieked out my answer and added "Yes I wanted to buy gum." I said sounding proud of my answer.

"Oh really can I have a piece?"

_Damn she knows I'm lying, I'm a terrible liar everyone knows that._

"Err... well I didn't buy gum cause- cause they didn't have any!"

"So what's in the bag?" Helga asked, she pointed at the plastic bag in my hand.

_I'm a horrible liar. _

"Um err a- a hairbrush!" I cough and continue "Yes a hairbrush."

"Oh okay, well I'll see you later, bye." Helga said while walking away from Lila.

A small sigh escaped me.

_Good she didn't ask to look in the bag and now she's leaving without any more questions to find out the truth... That's weird? That doesn't sound like Helga?_

Helga walked pass me a little bit to close? Suddenly she snatch the bag from me. My eyes widen in shock, I looked over at Lila her eyes were also wide and we both started to panic.

"HELGA!" Lila and I yelled at the same time.

Helga ran a few steps away from us and she took the pregnancy test out of the bag, Helga stared at it in disbelief.

Lila and I ran over to Helga, I snatch the pregnancy test from her and I put it back in the plastic bag, Helga looked at me.

"Emily are you pregnant?"

"Err... well I-I-" I was interrupted by Lila.

"No it's not Emily, it's me." Lila admitted, she kept her gaze on the pavement the whole time.

"So why did you buy it?" Helga asked me.

I was about to answer but Lila spoke first "I asked Emily because I didn't want anyone to see me buy it."

"So you want everyone to think Emily is pregnant instead of you." Helga said with anger, she was glaring at Lila.

"Helga it's fine, no one saw me, come on let's go and do it at my place. Oh and Helga please don't tell anyone about this."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thanks Helga." Lila said gratefully.

We were all in my bathroom reading the instructions "It's easy you pee on the stick and wait for three minutes. If it's red you're pregnant if it's blue you're not." Helga pointed out.

Lila was sitting on the toilet seat, she looked worried "What if I'm pregnant, what am I going to do?"

Me and Helga looked at each other.

"I honestly don't know but if you are, you know we will help you, we are a family. Come on let's check first before you worry too much about it."

"Yeah it's bad for the baby." Helga said teasingly.

Lila buried her face in her palms and began sobbing.

"Helga." I whispered.

"Sorry." Helga whispered back.

Ring

"You pee on the stick, I'll go and see who's that." I ordered.

"Alright." Lila said while wiping her tears away.

I smile, I left the bathroom I walked down the stairs and open the door, standing in front of me was...

...

As I watched Emily leave school I couldn't help but be in a deep thought.

We haven't hang out properly since May, five months I really miss her. The one day we're both free and she cancels because she would rather help Lila than hang out with me. Of course it's in her nature to help people, that's what I love about her.

I saw Arnold walking over to me and asked "Why didn't you leave with Emily?"

I sigh deeply in annoyance "She cancelled..."

"Why?"

"She has to help Lila with something."

"Oh... well do you want to walk home with me?"

"Sure, why not."

We both left H.S 118 together "Oh I have to go to the drugstore to get grandpa's medication."

"Okay." I replied and we started walking towards the drugstore.

We arrive at the drugstore, we entered and walked over to the cashier. I seen this girl around school, she defiantly seen me before because the way she was smiling at me.

"Hi Anthony." she greeted with a flirty smile, she was playing with the ends of her hair.

"Err... hi girl I don't know."

Her smile disappeared "It's Cleo, guess who I saw earlier."

"Do I really want to know?"

"Trust me you do."

"Okay who?" I asked, I was getting bored with this girl.

"Emily."

That got my attention straight away "And..." I pressed.

"Let me finish, she came in here and bought a pregnancy test."

"WHAT!" Arnold and I yelled at the same time.

Arnold looked at me with wide eyes "Anthony you did it with Emily! Did you even use protection?"

"Wait! What? Emily and I have never done it before! I'm still a vir-" I stopped talking, I looked at the girl, she was smiling at the scene.

"I guess the rumor Britney spread about Emily cheating on you was true." she said with a smirk.

This girl it's like a mini version of the real Britney.

I went up close to her face so close that I was touching her nose "If you tell anyone about Emily, Helga G. Pataki will come after you so if I was you I would keep my mouth shut."

Her smile disappeared, she nodded in understanding. When that was taken care off, I quickly left the drugstore, Arnold followed me. I paced back and forth in anger outside the drugstore.

"Anthony calm down there must be a perfectly reasonable explanation for Emily buying a pregnancy test."

I stopped walking abruptly and I stormed over to Arnold "No! How am I supposed to calm down! Emily is pregnant she cheated on me Arnold! My worst nightmare has come true!" I yelled dramatically then I ran towards Emily's house, Arnold followed me.

I arrive at Emily's house and I started ringing the bell then it opened...

...

I open the door and standing in front of me was Harvey the mailman "Hi Harvey."

"Hey Emily, here this is for your mom." Harvey said while he handed the package over to me.

"Thank you."

"Well I got to go I have more letters to deliver, see you later." Harvey waved goodbye.

"Bye."

I closed the door, I walked into the kitchen and I placed the package on the table.

Ring

I wondered who that could be then I thought it might be Harvey, he must have forgotten something, I walked over to the front door and I open it...

In front of me was a very angry looking Anthony, he was breathing heavily and Arnold was behind him he was also breathing heavily but he looked worried.

"Anthony?"

Anthony storm in, I took a few steps back.

"Did you cheat on me?" Anthony asked, surprisingly he sounded really calm like he was worried of what my answer would be.

My eyes were wide with shock, not this again...

"No I didn't." I said trying to sound calm about it.

Anthony sigh softly "Emily don't lie to me."

"I'm not lying, please don't start this again."

Anthony hit the wall with his fist "You're lying to me, you cheated on me and now you're pregnant!"

"Anthony calm down." Arnold said, he tried to cool Anthony down.

"Hey what's going on down here?" Helga asked while coming down stairs and she stood next to me.

Anthony glance away from me and he faced Arnold "No I'm not going to calm down!" he pointed his index finger at me "She cheated on me, Britney was right she wasn't lying, Emily was lying all along." Anthony was panting heavily, his face was red with anger.

I stood there to shock to say anything and to numb to move a muscle.

"Emily! Helga!" we all looked up at the stairs "I'm not pregnant, it's negative!" Lila yelled happily, she ran down the stairs she was holding the stick high in the air while waving it, then she stopped when she noticed Anthony and Arnold.

"Wait it was you?" Anthony asked Lila in disbelief.

Lila walked over to Helga and stood beside her "Yeah I thought I was pregnant, Emily helped me she even went in the drugstore and bought the pregnancy test for me... um could you two please not tell anyone about this."

Anthony and Arnold both nodded slowly, they were still in shock.

"Thanks you." Lila thanked them, she gave them a grateful smile.

Anthony looked back at me with an apologetic look "Emily I'm sorry I-"

I stopped Anthony at mid sentence and I took a step towards him "First of all I'm still a virgin, I didn't cheat on you I never have and right now I don't want to talk or look at you."

"Please I just-"

I interrupted him again "Can you leave please."

"Come on Anthony, let's go." Arnold said, I smile at him gratefully, Arnold gave me a assuring smile and they both left.

"I'm sorry this is all my fault."

"Yeah it is." Helga said while crossing her arms over her chest.

"No it's not I wanted to help you."

Lila still looked guilty "Well do you want to hang out?" she asked with hope.

"Sure." I said with a small smile.

Lila smile brightly and we all walked over to my room.

...

Arnold I left Emily's house and we started walking towards the boarding house.

"I really messed up Arnold, if she breaks up with me now?"

"I don't think she going to break up with you..." Arnold stopped talking, he was in thought for a moment then he spoke again "Ever since Britney lied to you about Emily cheating on you, you always worry Emily might leave you, why?"

_It's true ever since Britney lied to me I have this huge fear that Emily will leave me for someone who actually deserves her._

"I love her Arnold I don't want to lose her."

"I understand but you have to make it up to her."

"Oh I will..."

**To be continued**


	8. Chapter 8 It's a LoveHate Thing

**Authors note: I just wanted to say thank you for commenting on this story but I'm sorry I didn't answer them cause it wouldn't let me so I will answer one question now but the other questions will be answered in this chapter. I can't believe some of you actually love this story, which brings a smile to my face. Enjoy!**

**(Question) **_**Conor Dachisen**_: _**oh i forgot to say something but is Brainy going to show up later just saying i mean its your fic not mine because i dont do fanfiction but aside from that i did notice Brainy hasn't been mentioned so just to be nice and do some input maybe you could add Brainy into the story later on but hey thats my own opinion you can do whatever you want**_

**(Answer) At first I wasn't going to mention Brainy cause in this fanfic he's really not important but then I read your comment, I thought about it and now I'm going to add him in one of the chapters but that will be later on in the story. Thanks for your idea it helped to make this story better!**

**Anywhoo enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 8: It's a Love/Hate Thing**

Three weeks later (Saturday)

I was in my bedroom, sitting at my dressing table brushing my long chocolate brown hair, waiting for Anthony to arrive. Today it's the first Saturday that we're both free from everything. That argument we had a few weeks ago it's over. I already forgiven him on the day, I just needed to cool down but he bought me a silver necklace, it has a heart and a small star attached to it. I haven't taken it off since Anthony put it on me, I love it!

Knock, Knock

I looked over at my bedroom door. Who could that be? Mom is at work, I'm the only one in the house.

Oh my gosh, if it's a burglar! This is why I hate staying home alone. I looked around my room and grabbed the first object I saw to protect myself, a pillow…

I walked over to my door, my eyes were tightly closed. I turned the door knob and open it, I started hitting the burglar with my weapon.

"Hey, hey! Whoa stop!" I heard a familiar voice say.

I stopped hitting him straight away and I open my eyes.

"Anthony!" I said in relief I then raised an eyebrow "How did you get in?"

"I used the key you gave me, remember? To come over at nights when your mom is working."

"Oh yeah…" I said in realization.

"Who did you think I was?" Anthony asked, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Err… a burglar." I admitted, my cheeks were turning a light shade of pink in embarrassment.

Anthony smirked at me "Why would a burglar knock on your door?"

"Err… it might have been a nice burglar."

Anthony glance at my pillow in my hand "So you get a nice, soft, fluffy pillow to attack the burglar but you didn't get the baseball bat over there or use your karate skills." Anthony teased me with his sexy smirk.

_Now I feel stupid..._

I looked at the floor instead of Anthony, my cheeks were bright red in embarrassment "So what do you want to do today?" I asked trying to change the subject.

"Hm… I was thinking we could stay here today."

I finally looked at Anthony, thankful he stopped talking about the incident "Okay well do you want to watch a movie?"

"Um… That's not what I had in mind."

"What do you-" my sentence was cut off by Anthony lips crashed into mine, the kiss was short but sweet and he pulled away.

"This." he whispered in my ear, I felt my neck starting to get hot.

"Oh…" I said in realisation.

"You're so dense." Anthony said with a smirk, he walked over to my bed, he lay down and he spread his body on the bed.

I followed, I sat on down his lap, I lean in and kissed him softly on the lips while I wrapped my arms around his neck. Anthony grabbed my hips and gently pulled our bodies together. My green eyes locked with Anthony's blue ones, he lean in he kissed me softly our lips moved in momentum, Anthony tongue traced my bottom lip asking for entrance, I eagerly open my mouth letting our tongues glide together. I pressed my chest into his, I felt his heart beating one hundred miles per second. I traced my fingers through the back of his chocolate brown hair while his hands explode my thighs. I could feel goose bumps all over my body.

The lack of oxygen was catching up to us and we slowly pulled away. We looked into each other eyes, I pressed my forehead against his and we were breathing heavily making our breath into one.

"I missed this." Anthony whispered.

"Me too."

"You know we could do this more often if we had more time for each other," I felt his hot breath on my lips and he added "If you quit your job at Slausen's?"

I move my face away from Anthony's "What, no I need the money for college."

"How about cheerleading?"

"I can't it's good for college applications," I looked into Anthony's eyes sadly "I would never ask you to give up baseball or your music."

Anthony huffed, I could see he's annoyed so I started tracing gentle kisses on his jaw line. I heard Anthony moan in pleasure, this technique always works. I slid my hands under his t-shirt, I explored his stomach I gently took off his t-shirt while he slid my tank top off and through it on the ground.

Ring

We broke apart, Anthony lean his head back and groan "We can't catch a break."

"I'll go and see who it is." I said, I got off of Anthony's lap, I grab my top from the ground and I quickly slid it back on.

I left my room and I ran down the stairs, I brushed my hair with my fingers to make it look presentable, I turn the door knob and opened it.

It was Rhonda and Britney, she was examining her nails.

"Bonjour Emily." Rhonda greeted me in French "The gang are going to the movies today, do you want to join us?" Rhonda asked as she looked at my top "Emily why is your top inside out?" Rhonda asked while eyeing me.

Britney quickly took interest, she looked at my top and said with a fake smile "Oh Emily can't you get dress anymore?"

"No… err Anthony is here."

Britney blue eyes suddenly turn dark nearly a navy blue color "I see, you two were having sex?"

I felt my cheeks heat up at the mention of having sex with Anthony "No-"

"Britney!" Rhonda suddenly interrupted me, she looked at Britney with an annoyed look.

"What? It was only a question, don't cry about it. Wait till everyone here's about this." Britney said the last part mostly to herself.

"Britney you better not." Rhonda warned.

"Alright I'll shut my mouth."

Rhonda looked back at me "So do you and Anthony want to come?"

"Oh, we planned on spending the day together."

"That's a shame, well I'll see you later."

"Bye Rhonda, Britney." I said trying to be nice.

Britney ignored me and they both left. I sighed in frustration, I closed the front door and I walked back to my room to Anthony.

…

"Helga?"

"Yeah Pheebs?" I answered, I turn my head to look at Phoebe she was sitting next to me on the grass.

"Has Rhonda contacted you yet?"

I sighed deeply through my nose "No the last time she sent me a text was an hour ago she told me to tell everyone to meet at Gerald Field. Well we here and she still haven't arrived."

Right now we were at Gerald Field, I was sitting with Phoebe, tall hair boy and the football head. Harold, Sid and Stinky were at the bench messing around. Lila, Nadine and Sheena were talking with each other.

"Come on Helga Rhonda will arrive soon." Arnold said being his usual optimistic self.

I looked at Arnold with a straight face "Oh I know Arnold, she will arrive," I said sweetly "In two hours!" I suddenly yelled.

"I bet any second now Rhonda will arrive."

"Sure Arnold." I said as I lay my head on my hand.

Right then Rhonda did arrive with Britney "Hey Rhonda is Emily coming?" Sid asked, coming over with the other two morons.

Rhonda opened her mouth to speak but Britney spoke first "No, she's doing the dirty with Anthony."

"Britney!" Rhonda shouted at her.

"What?" Britney said casually like she didn't say anything wrong.

"Why do you have to make things up all the time especially about Emily?"

"I don't make it up, I tell the truth."

"This is better than the movies." I whispered to Phoebe.

"Helga." Phoebe whispered back.

"Oh really like Emily cheating on Anthony was the truth." Rhonda questioned as she placed her hands firmly on her hips.

"Except that one."

"Why can't you ever shut your big mouth?"

_I wish I had popcorn..._

"Trust me I can and I have."

"Really? What secret have you ever kept?"

Britney turned her gaze to her finger nails "That you're in love with Curly!" she said loudly so that we could all hear.

The ten of us all gasps in shock. All the color on Rhonda's face drained, she looked like a ghost.

"Ooooohhh… this is getting good." I said, enjoying the scene.

"Helga." Phoebe warned.

"Well I wish I could stay but I have better things to do than hang out with you losers." Britney said in her bitchy tone of voice and she left.

I glance back at Rhonda her face was now red with anger, she screamed in frustration and she took off in the opposite direction.

"Rhonda wait!" Nadine yelled, she ran to catch up to Rhonda so did Lila and Sheena.

"Hey guys where are you going?" Arnold shouted.

I looked back and saw Harold, Sid and Stinky running but they stopped when they heard Arnold's voice.

"We're going over to Curly's to tell him Rhonda loves him!" Harold yelled back.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

They all ignored Arnold and they ran towards Curly's house.

Arnold sighed and he looked back at us "Well I guess it's only us."

"Well going to the movies is cancelled." Gerald pointed out while he stood up from his seat with Phoebe.

"How about the four of us go to the movies." Phoebe suggested.

"That sounds like a plan." Gerald said with a grin, he hung an arm around Phoebe's shoulder and they started walking away.

I didn't even get the chance to do my gagging noises.

Arnold turned to face me "Do you still wanna go Helga?"

"Sure Arnoldo."

Arnold smile brightened and we all walked towards the cinema.

...

"What movie do you all want to watch?" I asked everyone as we arrived at the cinema.

"How about we watch it's a love hate thing?" Phoebe suggested.

"Nah…" Gerald, Arnold and I said at the same time.

"Sorry Pheebs three against one."

"Certainly, what would you like to watch?"

"Um…" I tap my finger on my chin pretending to be in deep thought "How about child's play five?"

"Yeah I heard it's the best one yet," Gerald exclaimed and added "I'll get the tickets with Phoebe and you two will get the snacks."

"Okay Gerald." Arnold agreed.

Gerald and Phoebe walked over to the ticket booth while my angel and I walked over to the kiosk, the line was full of teenagers.

"Helga, do you want to wait over there for Gerald and Phoebe? This might take a while." Arnold suggested.

_Disappointment fell on me like a piano, stupid football head I wanted to stand next to him!_

"Whatever." I snorted and I walked over to the corner. I lean on the wall with my arms crossed and I started muttering to myself about how much I hate boys with football shaped heads.

I waited about two minutes for Arnoldo, I looked over at the crowd and spotted a guy around my age. He had messy black hair, he was wearing a navy blue t-shirt and black jeans. Any moron could see he wore a tight t-shirt on purpose to show off his muscles.

He looked at me and winked, I looked away clearly showing him I'm not interested. I've been doing this a lot with guys recently since my makeover.

"Hey there beautiful." I heard a deep cocky voice say.

I glance at the same guy I saw a few seconds ago "Are you talking to me?"

He chuckle "Do you see anyone else here as beautiful as you?"

"What do you want?" I said cutting to the chase.

"Your number." he said with a smirk, he put his hand on the wall next to my head and lean in.

I pressed my hand onto his chest, pushing him away slightly "Bad luck bucko I don't give my number to strangers."

"Sassy aren't you."

"Hey Helga I got the-" Arnold stopped in the middle of his sentence, he looked at me then at the bimbo "Is he bothering you Helga?" Arnold asked in an annoyed tone while he walked over to us.

"I can handle it Arnoldo."

"Yeah she's a big girl."

I saw Arnold bright green eyes suddenly turn dark "I think you should leave."

"Why should I?" the bimbo answered back.

"Cause she's my girlfriend and I don't want random guys hitting on my girl."

_Did Arnold just called me his girlfriend...! Wait Arnold just called me his girlfriend._

I looked at Arnold with wide questioning eyes.

"Sorry dude I didn't know." the bimbo apologize, he held his hands up in surrender then he left to hit on another girl.

I glance back at Arnold "Why did you say I'm your girlfriend." I asked, pretending to sound angry about it.

"It was the only way he would leave you alone."

_Yet again, disappointment fell on me._

I crossed my arms over my chest "If I wanted to talk to him."

"But you didn't."

"Yes I did!"

"Don't lie Helga, I saw your face."

"What face?"

"The face you make when you want to hit someone with old Betsy." Arnold pointed out with a smirk.

I should have known, Arnold knew me a lot better than I thought "Fine but don't ever call me your girlfriend again!"

"Whatever you say, Helga."

"Hey sorry we took long, the ticket booth took forever!" Gerald said while walking over with Phoebe.

"Whatever, let's go inside." I said and I walked away.

In the movies it was full of teenagers, there wasn't any free seats to sit together in a group so Gerald and Phoebe sat on the other side of the theater. I was sitting next to my love which of course I'm not complaining… on the inside.

We were at the part where the doll Chucky kills Britney Spears. I chuckle slightly to myself, obviously Arnold heard me and he glance at me.

"What's funny?"

"Nothing." I answered popping a piece of popcorn in my mouth.

"Tell me."

"Fine, well Britney Spears looks like Britney from our school," Arnold nodded in understanding so I continued "When the doll killed her I just thought of Britney."

Arnold looked back at the screen again with a small smile "I guess it's kinda funny."

"Of course it's funny I'm Helga G. Pataki." I grabbed a handful of popcorn and through it in Arnold's hair.

Arnold jumped in shock, he snapped his head towards me but I was facing the screen.

"What was that for?"

I turn to face Arnold "Why do you have popcorn in your hair?" I asked, pretending I didn't know anything about it.

"Whatever you say, Helga." Arnold said and he lean back in his chair.

Fifteen minutes later

I silently watched the end of the film when I felt Arnold shifting in his seat. He must be scared, what a sap. I few seconds later I felt the popcorn box in my head and popcorn was all over me.

_I'm going to kill him..._

I took the popcorn box off my head, I looked at Arnold and growled. Arnold was looking at the screen when he heard me growl he turn his head to look at me.

"Why do you have popcorn in your hair?" Arnold repeated the same question I asked him fifteen minutes ago.

"You will pay for this."

Arnold just smiled at me and the movie ended.

…

The four of us were outside the cinema. The sun was setting, the sky had pink and purple clouds, it was a beautiful shade of orange.

"That movie was sick!" Gerald exclaimed while punching the air.

"Yes it was… unique."

"Phoebe you're scared, come on it wasn't even that scary like the other ones." I pointed out.

"Well yes but I was still frightened."

"You know I will protect you babe," Gerald said trying to woo Phoebe but clearly it worked cause Phoebe giggled "Come on I'll walk you home." Gerald said, he took Phoebe's hand into his.

"See ya Arnold, Pataki."

"Bye Gerald." Gerald and Arnold did their usual handshake.

"Yeah see ya Geraldo, bye Pheebs."

"Goodbye Helga, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sure Pheebs." Phoebe came over and hugged me.

We said our last goodbyes, Arnold and I were still outside the cinema while we watch our best friends leave.

Arnold glance at me "Can I walk you home Helga?" Arnold asked, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Arnold always does that every time he asks to walk me home.

"Sure Arnold."

Arnold smile, properly cause I use his name and we started walking towards my house.

Half way through our walk, Arnold and I spoke about the film after we started talking about different kind of horror films we like, then it fell silent for a couple of minutes.

"Did you like that guy at the cinema?" Arnold suddenly asked.

"Huh, why?" I asked curiously as I glance at him.

Arnold gave a small shrug "I'm just asking."

"Well… um, no he's not my type."

Arnold glance at me "Really, what is your type?"

_You_...

I thought to myself of course I'm not going to admit that out loud, especially to Arnold "Why?" this time I said out loud.

"Because half the guys in school asked you out and you turned them all down."

"So, what's your point?" I asked defensively.

"My question is why?"

"Cause they're not my type."

It fell silent again for a few seconds until Arnold spoke again "I never got the chance to say how um... pretty you look with your new look, not like you weren't before... heh heh." Arnold said nervously while he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Well… um thanks foot- I mean Arnold." I said, I took the compliment awkwardly.

Arnold smile kindly at me and we arrive at my house.

"I'll see you later Helga."

I walked on my stoop "Sure, see ya."

Arnold smile at me one last time for the day and he walked towards the boarding house, I watched Arnold until I couldn't see him anymore. I sighed dreamily to myself and I entered my house.

...

"So what did you want to talk about?" I asked, I was sitting Indian style on Rhonda's queen size bed while Rhonda paced back and forth in her room in worry.

It's six o'clock in the afternoon, the sun was finally setting. Rhonda called me right after Anthony left my place, this was supposed to be an emergency meeting but for the last fifteen minutes Rhonda has been pacing back and forth in her room while I been playing with the ends of my hair.

"Curly." Rhonda finally spoke.

I snapped my eyes towards Rhonda "Huh? You called me over here to talk about Curly?"

"Yes!"

"Why?"

Rhonda stopped walking abruptly, she turn to face me "If you were at Gerald Field today you would know!"

"Err… okay so what happen?"

"I'll tell you what happen! Britney told the gang that I'm in love with Curly and I'm pretty sure she's going to tell everyone at school!" Rhonda panted, her chest was heaving.

"Why would Britney lie about that?" I asked calmly.

Rhonda sat on the bed with me, she was looking at the ground "She's not lying." Rhonda said in a whisper but I heard.

"You're in love with Curly?!" I asked, staring at Rhonda with wide eyes as her words were registering in my mind.

"I'm not in love with him but I do like, like him."

"How long?"

Rhonda thought for a moment before she spoke "Remember that science project we did in the sixth grade and I was partnered up with Curly?"

_How could I forget, that science project changed everything between Anthony and I which made it the best science project ever._

"That's when I started liking him."

"What, since the sixth grade!"

"Now he's going to find out." Rhonda whispered sadly.

"What's wrong with that?" I asked, this time calmly.

"Hello!" Rhonda started "I'm popular, he's not!"

"So?"

"So, popular people don't date people like him."

I sighed "Rhonda do you want to date Curly?"

"No-"

I stopped Rhonda at mid sentence "I mean if you weren't popular?"

"No- I mean..." Rhonda, glance at me and sigh "Yes, yes I would."

"There's your answer." I said with a small smile.

"But, I'm popular."

I sighed deeply "Why is being popular stopping you from being happy with someone you care about?" Rhonda stayed silent and I added "You need to talk to him."

"But when?"

"Um… how about your Halloween party next week?"

"Okay but what do I say to him?"

"Say how you feel."

"Alright how about this," Rhonda stood up and cough "Curly I never really liked you, I always thought you were a weird creep, never in a million years-"

"Rhonda I don't think you should say that, I'll help you out."

"Thanks Emily."

…

"Britney."

"Um…?"

"Britney I can't do this." Blaine pushed me gently out of the way, he got out of his bed and he walked over to his window to watch the sun set.

I sat on his bed as I cross my leg, lady like. About a minute ago we were making out on his bed but he suddenly stopped.

"Why can't you? You weren't complaining thirty minutes ago." I asked, already knowing the answer.

"I just can't."

"Come on Blaine it's so obvious you like someone else, so who is she?"

Blaine looked away from the window, he looked at me "How do you know I like someone?"

"Hello, I'm Britney S. Perkins I know everyone secrets."

"Well, I can't say."

"I don't care Blaine, if you want to hear the truth I don't even like you, I like your body. I might even be able to help you."

Blaine sighed sadly to himself "You can't, she's already dating someone else."

"Who?" I asked, eager to hear.

"Emily Jones."

"What, you like Emily Jones?" I snapped at him angrily.

"Yeah."

I felt my face turning red from all the anger I was feeling right now "Okay don't like me, like Emily see if I care but know this she will never like you back! Anthony and Emily are never going to break up!" I yelled like a crazy bitch. I grab my purse from the floor, I storm over to the door I turn the door knob and I looked back to face Blaine one last time "You should just give up now." I said bitterly and I slam the door shut. I left his dad apartment and I started walking through the city streets.

_I hate Emily, I hate her! She has everything I want, she has good friends, good grades and... Anthony. Yes I'm in love with Anthony Watt ever since I met him in drama class in freshmen year. I love how passionate he always is in our drama classes, that's why fell for him in the first place. He was the only person I was ever nice too. We use to be good friends, we even use to hang out, I flirted with him all the time and I always hinted that he should leave Emily._

_One day I decided to tell him my feelings hoping he would leave Emily and start dating me. I even tried to kiss him but he turn his head so I kissed his cheek instead of his lips, after that he told me he loves Emily and he will never leave her. So Anthony made it obvious they weren't going to break up any time soon. I was so pissed off!_

_So after I broke everything in my room I sat on my bed and I started thinking normally again, I made up a plan to break them up. I told Anthony Emily is cheating on him, I saw her kiss one of the football players and of course Anthony believed my lie. _

_They had a huge argument they didn't speak for three weeks, in those three weeks Anthony came to me for advice and comfort, he told me he thinks their relationship was going to end. My plan nearly worked but their friends helped, mostly Arnold and Helga they blackmailed me, if I didn't admit the truth to Anthony they would have gone to the principal and say I was assaulting a girl in the ninth grade which was true. The principal would have believed Arnold cause he's one of the good students, I could have gotten suspended plus Helga would have punched me in the eye. So I had no choice, I admitted to Anthony that everything I said was a lie after that Anthony yelled at me and said he never wanted to talk to me again._

_I decided to stop trying to break them up so Anthony will start talking to me again. _

_Until now…_

_Yep this year will be the year that I will finally break them up._

**To be continued**


	9. Chapter 9 No ordinary Halloween Party

**Authors note: Yes! My exams are over and to celebrate am posting a new chapter! Now people the real part of this story begins! I'm super excited about it and I enjoyed writing this chapter a lot! Anyway start reading and enjoy! **

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 9: No ordinary Halloween Party**

"Arg!" I grunted "Someone zip this dress up for me!" I moaned while pacing back and forth, trying to zip my white angel dress up from the back.

"I'll help you Helga." Emily offered, she stood up from Rhonda's bed, she walked towards me and she zipped my dress up for me.

"Thanks."

"No problem." Emily said, she handed my wings over to me.

I put them on through my arms, now am ready for the party.

"You look great Helga." Emily complimented me.

I glance at Emily "You don't look bad yourself, little red riding hood."

"Thanks." Emily smiled softly.

"Can someone help me put my chain on?" Sheena asked one of us.

"Can someone curl my hair please?" I heard Phoebe ask.

I glance back at Emily "Come on let's help the dandle in distress."

Emily agreed she walked over to Sheena while I walked over to Phoebe at the dressing table. I took the curling iron and I started curling Phoebe's hair.

We were all in Rhonda's bedroom, we getting ready for princess Halloween party. Rhonda is already dressed in her costume as cat women. She's downstairs doing her last minute preparation for her party.

Lila was over at the full length mirror braiding her hair like in elementary school, she's dressed as a cowgirl. Sheena and Emily were sitting on the bed, Sheena is a witch. Nadine she's putting her make-up on, she decided to be wonder women and Phoebe was dressed as a bumble bee.

"Ladies are you ready yet?" Rhonda asked, while entering the room.

"We nearly ready Rhonda." Emily replied.

"Good my guests are going to arrive soon."

"So Rhonda…" Lila started, she finished braiding her hair.

Rhonda looked at Lila waiting for her to continue "Are you going to start dating Curly after your talk tonight?"

"Oh right I almost forgot, Curly has been begging you all week to answer his questions." Sheena spoke up.

"Well I'll answer his questions tonight." Rhonda replied, she sat on her knees in the middle of the bed.

"What are you going to say?" Nadine asked while putting on her red lipstick.

"It's quite simple I'm going to explain how I feel and then ask him if he wants to go out."

"Puh-lease," I started "Of course he will want to go out with you! I bet he will climb on top of the school roof again and yell like a maniac." I exclaimed while finishing off curling Phoebe's hair.

"I concur, I'm sure Curly will be over joyed." Phoebe added, she put on her bumble bee headband on.

"Of course he's going to say yes, he has been in love with me since the fourth grade." Rhonda said confidently.

"And you have been in love with Curly since the sixth grade. A match made in heaven." I stated sarcastically.

Rhonda frown she was about to answer back but someone knocked on the door.

"Enter!"

The door open slightly, one of Rhonda's maids popped their head inside.

"Miss Lloyd your guests are starting to arrive."

Rhonda got out of her bed with excitement "Oh good, thank you Mary."

Mary nodded and she closed the door behind her.

Rhonda looked back at us "Are you ladies ready?"

"Yeah…" We all answered at the same time.

"Great, let's get this party started!"

…

Phoebe and I were standing next to the punch table, we were getting a drink. Unfortunately no one has spiked the drinks yet.

"What do you think of the party Helga?"

"Yeah is alright but what's taking those morons so long?" I moaned, I took a sip of my drink.

"Gerald texted me he said the guys finished getting ready at Lorenzo house. They coming over now they should be here any minute."

I ignored Phoebe, I stared at the dancing crowd. Phoebe cleared her throat "I'm excited to watch Gerald perform tonight."

"Yeah I guess, let's hope he doesn't mess up the key again like last time."

"No one noticed." Phoebe said trying to defend Gerald.

"Yeah the ones that were drunk, people like you and I that weren't drunk, noticed."

Phoebe was about to defend Geraldo again but she was interrupted.

"Hey babe." Gerald greeted his girlfriend and he hang his arm around Phoebe's neck.

Arnold came over with Gerald. Gerald was dressed as Pop Daddy and Arnold was dressed as a karateka.

I thought Arnold looked gorgeous, his pale skin glowing under the light and his emerald eyes bright like stars when the light hit them perfectly. Arnold's costume reminded me of the time in fourth grade when he came to school wearing his karate costume when he was beating up anyone that came close to him.

While I was in my own little world, Gerald was saying something flirty into Phoebe's ear that made her giggle. I didn't even notice Arnold stood next to me and started a conversation.

"Hi Helga."

I blinked and came out of my thoughts "Hey Arnoldo," I recovered quickly. I then looked at Arnold's outfit from head to toe "Nice costume." I said trying to sound sarcastic.

"You too," Arnold said, he got himself a drink from the punch table. "How's the party so far?"

I shrugged "Nothing new, one of the seniors broke a vase."

Arnold shook his head slightly "Have you notice every time there's a party someone has to break something?"

I took a sip of my drink "Is not a party until someone breaks an object."

Arnold just chuckle and nodded his head in agreement.

"So are you excited to play tonight?" I continued, I tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear.

"Yeah tonight we're just going to play Halloween songs." He said with a slight smile on his face.

I open my mouth to speak but Harold, Sid, Stinky and Anthony came over to us.

Harold was dressed as a cave man, Sid was a pirate, Stinky was a cowboy and Anthony was a devil.

"Hey look at us!" Anthony exclaimed, he hang his arm around my neck and pulled me into his chest playfully.

"What about us?" I asked teasingly, a smirk set upon my features.

"You're an angel and I'm a devil. We could be someone consciences like in the cartoons! You would say 'You can't do that is so mean!'" Anthony said in a high squeaky girly voice "Then I will say 'No you must do it is the only way to get world domination!'" Anthony said with a deep evil voice and he rubbed his hands evilly.

Our group of friends burst out into a fit of laughter at Anthony's joke.

I pulled away from Anthony's grasp, I crossed my arms and I looked at Anthony's costume carefully. I then looked back at Anthony "You don't look like a devil. You're only wearing devil horns and a red t-shirt." I stated.

"What? Did you think I was going to wear that tight suit so everyone could see the shape of my balls?"

Everyone groaned dramatically and had disgusted looks. Sid and Harold stuck their fingers in their mouth to suggest puking.

"Anthony we didn't need to know that!" Gerald moaned.

Anthony just laughed at our reactions. I decided to change the subject and I notice Stinky's outfit.

"Hey Stink-o looks like you're not the only one dressed as a cowboy."

"Huh? What do ya mean Helga?" Stinky asked in confusion, he scratch the top of his head.

"I show you," I moved Arnold out of the way "Hey Lila!" I called. She was sitting on the couch with Eugene and Harry. Lila looked at me questionably "Come over here!" I yelled over the music. Lila nodded, she stood up from her seat and she walked over to us, she stood next to Stinky.

"Now do you understand?"

Stinky and Lila looked up and down at each other costumes.

Stinky looked at me with confusion "I still don't know what ya mean Helga."

I faced palmed myself "Do I have to spell it out to you! You and Lila are both dressed as cowboys!"

Stinky glance at Lila once more then he glance at me again in realisation "You're right Helga!"

I rubbed my temples and sighed heavily at Stinky dumbness.

"You two look like a couple." Anthony commented.

Stinky and Lila both ignored Anthony's comment "You look mighty purty Miss Lila." Stinky complimented with a goofy smile.

Lila giggled "Thank you ever so much Stinky."

We all shot our heads towards Lila in shock. She hasn't said 'ever so' in years.

"I haven't heard you say 'ever so' in years." Stinky spoke my thoughts.

Lila face turned into shock when she realised what she has said "Oh I didn't mean too, it just came out."

"I like it," Stinky said with a goofy smile "Would ya like to dance?" Stinky held out his hand for Lila to take.

Lila giggled "Sure Stinky." She took his hand and they walked over to the dance floor.

"Looks like we got a new couple." Gerald stated.

"Yeah looks-" Arnold sentence was cut off.

"Hey losers!" Britney greeted and she walked over to us with Courtney.

Britney was dressed as a slut-y bunny… of course. I then glance at Courtney's costume, I don't know what she's supposed to be. She was wearing a black dress that stopped up to her knees and I think she was wearing bear ears.

"Courtney what are you suppose to be?" I asked, curiosity set in my voice.

Courtney's cheeks turn a light shade of red "A mouse…" she said in a whisper but we all heard.

I burst out laughing so did Harold, Sid, Stinky, Anthony, Gerald and even Arnold, we were all laughing for about a minute. Arnold was the first one to calm down "Come- on guys- stop." Arnold laughed through his sentence while holding his stomach with his free hand. We all started to calm down our laughter.

"Anthony what do you think of my costume?" Britney asked, she spun around to show off her costume.

Anthony glance at Britney and he quickly looked away with no interest "Yeah… is okay…"

Britney huffed and she walked away angrily.

"Where's Emily?" Anthony suddenly asked Phoebe and me.

"The last time we saw her she was with Nadine." Phoebe replied.

"Alright," Anthony looked at his watch on his wrist "Guys is our turn to play in ten minutes, we should set up."

All of the band members agreed, we all said our goodbyes and they left.

"Oh my gosh! That was the most embarrassing moment of my life!" Courtney exclaimed dramatically.

"I bet it was."

"Helga," Phoebe said and she looked back at Courtney "Why are you dress as a mouse if you're embarrass?"

Courtney sighed deeply "Rhonda told Britney that she's going to dress as cat women, so Britney decided to be a bunny like Regina George in that film Mean Girls. Britney ordered me to dress like a mouse like Karen Smith she wanted us to look like them."

"Why didn't you tell Britney you don't want to be a mouse?" Phoebe asked curiously.

"I did but… she kind of blackmailed me, if I didn't listen to her she'd have told everyone my secret."

"Of course she did." I said, not surprise by Britney at all.

"I look like an idiot!"

"Yeah you do."

"Helga."

"Now Sid thinks am an idiot!"

Phoebe and I turn our heads towards Courtney curiously "Why do you care what Sid thinks of you?" I asked.

Courtney eyes widened as she finally realised what she had just said, she shook her head violently and she started to panic "N-no reason!"

"But-"

"Oh look at the time I better get going!" Courtney quickly said and she ran away from us.

"Do you know what this means?" I asked Phoebe, as we both watched Courtney run away from us.

"I do Helga, Courtney likes Sid."

"Happy Halloween everyone!" I heard Anthony yell on the microphone.

I looked back at Phoebe "Do you want to watch your boyfriend?"

"Do you mind?"

"Nah, I don't want to stand here all night."

_The only reason I want to watch the band is because of Arnold. Doi!_

Phoebe smiled and we walked towards the dance floor. It was crowded full of drunk teenagers I had to push people out of my way. I wanted to have a good view of my love. I finally manage to get in front of the band with Phoebe. They were playing Thriller by Michael Jackson. I watched the band play, by band I mean Arnold.

_Ah Arnold is so talented, look at him playing the key board. He's such a music god!_

After watching the band play for twenty minutes, I caught Arnold glance at me, he smiled. I scowl at him out of instinct and I looked at Anthony instead, he was looking on the left side of the room? He then looked at me. I noticed he started pointing at something with his eyes. I got curious and I looked, I saw Emily talking to Blaine near the staircase.

_Oh I see… he must be worried or jealous, yeah defiantly jealous._

I glance back at Anthony's piercing blue eyes. I know that look he wants me to go and interrupted their conversation.

I nodded letting him know I'll go over to them and he smiled gratefully.

"Pheebs!" I yelled over the music, Phoebe glance at me "I'm going to get a drink!"

Phoebe nodded in response and I walked away pushing people out of my way again. I got out of the crowd and I saw Blaine and Emily walking into the kitchen, I followed them. I entered the kitchen I saw Blaine and Emily sitting on the stools next to each other and they were laughing.

"Hey." I greeted and I took a seat next to Emily.

Emily glance at me "Hi Helga." She greeted with a smile.

"Hey." Blaine greeted in an annoyed tone.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Blaine was telling me one of his football practices with Harold in freshmen year."

"Really, what happened?" I rested my elbow on the kitchen table and I rested my chin on my hand.

"Harold catch the ball, all the guys ran after him and he ran away while screaming 'mummy!'"

I laughed slightly "Yep that sounds something he'd do."

"Why are you here?" Blaine suddenly asked rudely.

Emily and I shot our heads towards Blaine. I was actually surprise at his rudeness, Blaine has never been rude to anyone before, not what I know off anyway. I then changed my facial expression into a scowl.

_No one speaks to Helga G. Pataki like that!_

"Why? Do you have a problem with me being here?"

"As a matter of fact, I do."

"And why is that?" I leaned in closer to Blaine, I rested my elbows on the table.

Blaine also lean in, we were so close we were almost touching each other noses. My blue eyes locked with Blaine's grey ones, we were both staring into each other eyes with anger.

"Whoa why are you guys arguing? I thought you were friends."

I kept my eyes on Blaine with a death glare "Am not the one who started it."

"Hey guys!"

We all looked over at Iggy and Lorenzo who entered the kitchen. Iggy spoke "All the juniors are going to the basement to play games. Do you want to join us?"

"Sure." The three of us answered.

…..

Our whole class were in the basement, sitting in a circle with an empty glass bottle sitting in the middle.

"I thought we could all play truth or dare." Rhonda suggested while snuggling with Curly, clearly they dating now.

Curly was dressed as the joker like in the batman movies, I thought his costume suits him perfectly.

Everyone in the room agreed to play truth or dare.

"Good, we're going to spin the bottle for example I spin the bottle and it lands on Nadine I've to ask a question or give her a dare."

"Yeah, yeah we know, we played this game hundreds of times. I think we all know how to play by now, except for Harold." Britney said while examining her nails.

"Hey! I know how to play!" Harold burst out angrily at Britney's comment.

"Yeah, sure you do Harold." Britney said sarcastically.

Harold stared at Britney with hate, I saw him clenching his fists.

"Let's start," Rhonda interrupted, she spun the bottle first and it landed on Sid. Rhonda looked up at Sid "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Sid said with confidence.

"You're going to regret it man." Gerald warned Sid.

"I can take it." Sid held his head high.

"Whatever you say, man."

Rhonda tapped her chin in thought "Hmm… I dare you to sing Baby by Justin Bieber."

Sid's eyes widened in panic, we all started laughing at his reaction.

"I- told you- man!" Gerald laughed through his sentence.

"Whatever." Sid stood up he was about to sing but Jake interrupted.

"Wait! Let me get my phone!" Jake reached into his pants to get his phone.

"No fair!"

"You should've picked dare." I stated, I got my phone out and I started recording.

Sid groaned deeply he then started to sing "You know you love me I know you care just shout whenever and I'll be there you are my love you are my heart and we will never ever be apart and I was like baby, baby, baby, oh-"

Sid stopped singing when the whole room exploded into laughter.

"I can't believe you know the lyrics!" Lorenzo said between his laughter.

"Awwh does Sid listen to Justin Bieber." Harold teased in his usual childless way.

Sid cheeks turned red in embarrassment "Stop laughing!"

We all continue laughing for about five minutes. Eventually everyone started to calm down.

I wiped a tear from my eye "That was the highlight of my year."

Jake was watching the video he recorded of Sid a few minutes ago "This is defiantly going on YouTube."

Sid groaned loudly and he sat back down he took the bottle and spun it, it landed on Jake.

…

In the last hour Sid dared Jake to let all the girls put make-up on him. Then the bottle landed on Lila, Jake asked Lila if she had to date anyone in this room who would it be, she said it would be Stinky. Lila dared Harold to mix eight types of sauces and eat the result which Harold ate happily. Harold dared Gerald to make out with one Rhonda's teddy bears, which I recorded. Gerald asked Courtney has she ever made an ass of herself in front of someone she was interested in, she said yes in embarrassment. That must have been tonight when Sid laughed at her costume choice.

Courtney spun the bottle it landed on Arnold, I looked up curiously.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Arnold answered.

"Um… who was your first kiss?"

Everyone looked at Arnold, waiting for his answer, while I was chewing lightly on my bottom lip.

"Um… well that would be Helga."

"Helga!" Courtney, Britney, Blaine, Jake, Luke, Dylan and Harry all yelled in shock.

"Oh yeah I remember you two kissed in the school play in fourth grade." Eugene spoke up.

"Wait you two were like nine? How was it?" Luke asked teasingly.

"None of your business!" I snapped "Spin the bottle football head."

Arnold listened and he spun the bottle, it landed on me!

"Truth or dare Helga?"

"Truth."

Arnold raised an eyebrow "Truth? But you always pick dare."

I gave a small shrug "Yeah well I felt like a change."

Arnold nodded and he started thinking of a question "Um… what is your deepest darkest secret?" Arnold asked with a smirk.

_Whoa! There is no way am going to admit my love for Arnold to everyone! I don't care if it's a game Helga G. Pataki will do no such thing. Why did the football head ask that stupid question anyway?_

"Well Helga?" Arnold pressed with a smirk.

"I'm allergic to strawberries." I admitted.

"I never knew that." Harold said stupidly.

I looked at Harold in annoyance "Of course you didn't that's why it was my deepest darkest secret. Doi!"

Britney snickered "That gives me a plan." She hinted with an evil smile.

I scowl at Britney "If you try to poison me I will come and haunt you!"

Anthony suddenly burst out laughing, everyone all looked at him and they join along.

I ignored them and I spun the bottle, it landed on Nadine.

"Truth." Nadine said straight away.

"Who was your first crush?"

"Err… Peapod." Nadine admitted her cheeks turned a light shade of red.

Peapod smile sweetly at Nadine. Nadine look away shyly and she spun the bottle, it landed on Phoebe.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"Boring…!" Britney dragged her sentence and she had a bored look on her face.

I gave Britney a death glare "Shut your mouth if you want to keep those fake lips of yours."

Britney gave me a bitchy look.

"Well… err…" Nadine started awkwardly "Would you think it was a turn on if Gerald watched Disney movies with you?"

"Nadine!" Gerald burst out.

"What? Phoebe asked for truth," Nadine looked back at Phoebe "What's your answer?"

"Err… I guess." Phoebe answered in embarrassment.

"You better watch Disney movies for now on Gerald." Dylan teased and he elbowed Gerard's arm.

"Shut up." Gerald said he grabbed a handful of candy corn in the bowl next to him and he threw it at Dylan.

Everyone started laughing again while Phoebe spun the bottle, it landed on Britney.

"Truth or dare?"

"Truth." Britney answered in a bored tone while examining her nails.

"Who's the boring one now?" I stated.

Britney gave me one of her famous bitchy looks "Shut up Pataki."

I folded my arms "Make me Perkins." I looked away and I whispered in Phoebe's ear.

Phoebe nodded and she looked back at Britney "Have you ever skinny dipped?"

"Yes." Britney replied simply.

"Shocker." I responded sarcastically.

Britney scowl and she spun the bottle, it landed on Anthony.

"So?"

Anthony sigh "Dare."

Britney smiled evilly "I dare you to kiss me."

_That bitch!_ I mentally thought to myself. I looked towards Emily she looked shocked, I could see a hint of anger in her eyes. Well that's new.

"No way! I'm not doing it!" I heard Anthony yell out.

"You have to do it is part of the game."

Anthony glanced at Rhonda "Rhonda…?"

"Sorry Anthony you have too."

Anthony huffed in annoyance but he suddenly grinned devilishly? "Fine…"

Britney and Anthony crawled over to each other, she leaned in so did Anthony. Britney closed her eyes and pouted her lips but Anthony quickly gave Britney a peck on the cheek, she opened her eyes in shock.

"You didn't do the dare."

"Yes I did you didn't say where I had to kiss you."

"Snap!" Gerald yelled out.

A few people started to laugh, the ones that weren't scared of Britney.

"Well done Anthony." Luke patted Anthony's back.

Britney gave us all death glares "I'm going to the bathroom." Britney announced she stood up and she left the basement.

"Finally!"

"I agree." Anthony agreed with me.

"Hey guys how about we tell scary stories, it is Halloween after all." Arnold suggested.

"Yeah!" We all agreed.

"Oh I have a pack of flashlights in the closet upstairs, we could use them." Rhonda informed us.

"Good idea princess, I'll go and get them." I volunteered, I stood up from my seat.

"I come and help." Anthony offered he also stood up from his seat.

"Thanks, we'll set up." Rhonda said, Anthony and I nodded in response and we left the basement.

Anthony and I walked side by side, we left the basement and entered the party. Everyone was still partying.

"Oh man that was the best game of truth or dare!" I exclaimed.

Anthony glance at me "Why's that?"

We walked up the stairs and we entered the hallway "Cause what you did to Britney. Doi!"

"Yeah there was no way I was going to kiss that lizard!"

We both started to laugh and we reached the closet. Anthony entered while I waited outside. I leaned against the wall for support and I folded my arms.

"She deserved it."

"Yeah she did." Anthony agreed and he came out of the closet with a box in his hands.

I stared at the box in disbelief I then looked back at Anthony "How many flashlights does this girl have?"

"A lot, there's another box in there full of flashlights."

I started to giggle after a few seconds I calmed down I looked back at Anthony he was staring at me with a weird look?

I raised an eyebrow "Anthony-"

I then felt Anthony's lips crashed into mine. My eyes were wide open in shock, it took me a moment for my brain to register what was going on.

_Anthony kissed me! His kissing me!_

Anthony lifted one of his hands up to touch my cheek as he deepened the kiss.

I should have pulled away I clearly know this is wrong and yet I enjoyed it, I gave in and I kissed him back I slowly closed my eyes enjoying the kiss, at this moment I forgot everything school, the party and Emily…

Suddenly I heard someone shriek. I snapped back to reality so did Anthony and we quickly pulled away. Anthony and I looked around the hallway, there was no one in sight, it might have been my imagination. I looked back at Anthony all I could do was stare at him. Anthony also stared at me like he couldn't believe what he just did, what we just did.

I couldn't take it anymore so I ran…

I ran down the stairs, I pushed the drunken teenagers out of my way. I manage to get to the front door I swung it open I stepped outside in the cold I closed the door behind me and leaned against it as I panted heavily in panic.

_Criminy Anthony kissed me! And I kissed him back! So that means Anthony cheated on Emily with me!_

**To be continued**


	10. Chapter 10 I will ruin them!

**Author's note: Whoa last chapter was interesting wasn't it? Well this chapter is short and kind of boring but at least you're all going to find out who saw Anthony and Helga! Ooopss I said too much, anyway enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 10: I will ruin them!**

I arrived to school late, as usual. I walked slowly in the hallway and I went towards my locker. The reason am late today is because I didn't sleep properly last night because I feel like crap, all because of a certain person.

I growled when my locker didn't open the first time, I tried again and it opened. I pulled out my English book, my first lesson of the day. I slammed the door of my locker shut and I walked over to my class. I entered Mrs. Lovitz class room, everyone looked away from their text books and their eyes landed on me.

"Late again Miss Pataki." Mrs. Lovitz stated from her desk without looking at me.

"Um… yeah sorry." I mumbled as I wondered how she knew it was me without glancing up.

Mrs. Lovitz nodded, she went back on grading our tests.

Lucky for me Mrs. Lovitz didn't give me detention like the other teachers usually would have. I guess that's one of the benefits of being one of the favourite student's because of my talent in poetry.

I walked over to my usual seat next to Anthony, he was already in his seat keeping his eyes on the text book. I then took my seat next to him, we didn't greet each other it was like we were strangers.

For the past week Anthony and I have been avoiding each other ever since that kiss at Rhonda's Halloween party, we haven't talked about the kiss either. Not one of us will make the first move to talk about it because we're both stubborn. So we silently agreed to forget about that kiss, we will never speak about it in public, even between us.

I decided to keep myself busy so I took out my English book out from my bag along with my purple pen, I glance back at the board to read the instructions but of course I was too lazy so instead of keeping myself busy as I planned, I laid my head down in my folded arms, face down as I tried to sleep.

_Knock, knock. _

"Come in!" Mrs. Lovitz answered.

I glance up to see the principal secretary enter the class room. I noticed she had a small piece of paper in her hand. I knew she wouldn't be interesting so I laid my head back in my arms.

"Hello Ms. Sally, do you need anything?" Mrs. Lovitz asked.

Ms. Sally pushed her glasses up further on her nose and she read out the piece of paper "Principal Edison would like to see Anthony Watt and Helga Pataki."

Anthony and I shot our heads towards Ms. Sally at the mention of our names.

Mrs. Lovitz nodded, she then turned her head towards us "Anthony Helga please follow Ms. Sally."

We both stood up from our seats, we left the class room and entered the hallway. We followed Ms. Sally to the principal office.

Anthony and I were walking side by side, Ms. Sally was in front of us leading the way. Like we didn't know our way to the Principal office, we've been there more times than I can count.

On my way to the office there was one question that was bothering me…

_What did I do? I haven't done anything wrong recently… well I did spray paint on the back of the school wall and I did punch a guy with old Betsey cause he wouldn't stop asking me out when I clearly said 'no'._

I glance at Anthony with a questioning look.

_But why is he here?_

I noticed Anthony had the same thinking expression I had a few seconds ago. He's properly thinking all the bad things he has done recently, like me.

We arrived at the office Ms. Sally turned the knob, she opened the door and held the door open for us to enter. I walked in first, my eyes widened in surprise.

_What the heck! Why is Arnold and Emily here?_

Arnold and Emily turned around from their seats and they looked at us with the same facial expression I had a few seconds ago. I noticed Emily looked like she was about to pass out.

"Why are you guys here?" Arnold asked us.

"I could ask you the same question Arnoldo." I replied, I took a seat next to Arnold, Anthony sat next to me and Emily was sitting on the last seat next to Arnold.

We all glanced up curiously at Principal Edison waiting for him to explain. I noticed Ms. Ferry our drama teacher was standing next to Principal Edison.

_What's going on?_

"You all must be wondering why I called you to my office."

"No shit, Sherlock." I muttered under my breath, I heard Anthony chuckle but Arnold gave me a warning look.

"What was that Miss Pataki?"

"Nothing." I waved off innocently.

"Are we in trouble?" Emily couldn't help but suddenly blurt out worriedly.

Principal Edison glanced away from me and he looked at Emily and chuckle "Don't worry Miss Jones no one is in trouble."

Emily relaxed in her seat and sighed deeply in relief.

Principal Edison continued "Actually we wanted to ask you something." he looked at Ms. Ferry "Please continue Ms. Ferry."

Ms. Ferry looked at us with excitement "You all know every year in December we do a school play. This year I wrote a Christmas play and I want the four of you to be the lead in my play. I know you're all excellent actors.

"Really?" Arnold spoke up.

Ms. Ferry nodded "So are any of you interested?" she looked at us with hope.

"I'll do it." Arnold agreed.

I glance at Arnold.

_If Arnold's in, I'll defiantly do it._ _I wouldn't pass up the chance to spend more time with him._

I snapped upright in my seat "Count me in."

Ms. Ferry smile grew she then glance at Anthony and Emily waiting for their answers.

"I do it if Emily does."

Everyone in the room looked at Emily waiting for her answer.

Emily was looking down at her lap she was playing with her thumps, avoiding our gazes. Emily sighed deeply "I don't know I already have a lot going on."

Ms. Ferry looked disappointed "But Emily if you do this it'll look good in your college applications."

Emily glanced away from her hands and she looked at Ms. Ferry "Really?"

Ms. Ferry nodded eagerly.

"Hmm… okay I do it." Emily agreed, a large smile blossoming upon her face.

Ms. Ferry grin widely with excitement "Great, please come to the auditorium at break to pick up your scripts."

We all nodded in understanding.

"Alright now this is all settled go back to your lessons." Principal Edison ordered.

We all stood up from our seats, we left the office and we all took off down the hallway in the direction of our classes.

We all walked silently until Arnold spoke "I guess we'll all spend a lot more time together."

Anthony and I looked at each other awkwardly.

…..

"I heard you were called to the principal office. Did little miss perfect do anything bad?" I asked Emily curiously she was at her locker, putting her books away.

"No Britney."

"So what did you do?"

"Nothing Arnold, Helga, Anthony and I were asked to be in the Christmas play."

"Is that all?"

Emily closed her locker and she turned to face me as she tucked a piece of her hair behind her ear "Yeah."

_Ahh I just wanted to slap her for looking so perfect looking!_

"Alright, good luck with that." I said in a friendly fake tone as I waved goodbye.

I noticed Emily stared at me with a confuse look, I then walked away from her. She was properly shock because I was being nice for once even though I was faking it.

_Perfect now I can put my plan in action. I've been making up plans ever since I caught Anthony and Helga making out at Rhonda's Halloween party. At first I was pissed off that Anthony will kiss that tom boy but he wouldn't kiss me cause 'he's sooo in love with Emily' obviously that's not true. My first thought was to tell everyone they kissed but no one would've believed me. So I have to be sneakier about exposing them. All I've to do is catch Anthony and Helga kiss again and I'll take a picture for evidence, I'll then show it to Emily and everyone else. Then Anthony and Emily will have to break up and I'll be the shoulder he cries on. Now all I've to do is get a part of that play._

_Afterschool_

"Ms. Ferry!" I called, I walked over to her on the stage.

Ms. Ferry glanced up from her table prop, she gave me a small smile. "Hello Britney, what can I do for you?"

I placed my hand on the table as I tapped my perfectly manicured nails "I want a part of your play."

Ms. Ferry blinked a few times and then asked "Really?"

I ignored how stunned Ms. Ferry looked at my request "Yeah."

"But I thought you said 'you will never ever play in one of my school plays again' because I gave Helga the lead instead of you."

"Yeah, yeah that was in the past," I waved off "I thought about it and I change my mind, I realised I was being over dramatic."

Ms. Ferry laughed slightly "That's what I like about you Britney, you're always over dramatic about certain things."

"So am I in?" I asked going straight to the point.

"Of course but I can only give you a small part."

"Perfect." I stopped drumming my fingernails on the table, I removed my hand and placed it on my hip.

Ms. Ferry smiled and she looked through her scripts "There you go." she handed me a script.

I took it "Thank you Ms. Ferry." I waved goodbye as I walked away from the stage.

"Bye Britney, is good to have you back." I heard Ms. Ferry say as I left the auditorium with joy.

"Now to put this plan in motion." I said evilly to myself.

**To be continued**


	11. Chapter 11 That's life

**Author's note: Hi everyone I just wanted to say thank you to anyone who commented, I love reading your thoughts of this story! And special thanks to Conor Dachisen for commenting on every chapter, thank you I appreciate it a lot! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 11: That's life**

_(Saturday, mid morning)_

"I know you love her too, but I can't handle this… us. We grew apart, it's time to move on-" I stopped at mid sentence when I heard a crash from downstairs.

_Miriam must have smash something in the kitchen again…_

I sat down on my bed and continue my line "Is time to move on but please remember this you'll always have a special-" I stopped again this time I heard shouting.

_Bob's home…_

I took a deep breath, I was about to continue my line when I was interrupted again.

"For Pete's sake!" I growled "I can't learn my lines with them arguing like a pair of buffoons!"

I placed my script on the bed and left the room. I walked down the stairs, entered the hallway and went straight to the kitchen. I saw Bob and Miriam arguing in the kitchen, I walked in and placed both of my hands on the kitchen table.

"Hey! Can you two stop shouting and smashing things, you both sound like wild animals!" I yelled at the top of my lungs.

Bob and Miriam stopped arguing and they finally acknowledge me.

"Hey, hey, hey don't you take that tone with me little lady!"

I removed my hands away from the table and crossed my arms over my chest "Whatever Bob I'm only here to tell you that I'm trying to study but I can't when you keep interrupting me!"

Bob stormed over to me and pointed his index finger at me "This is my house! Don't come in here and tell me what to do!" Bob yelled his face was red with anger.

I scowl "You're right this is your house!" I snapped, I stormed away and went towards the front door.

Bob came out of the kitchen and entered the hallway "Where do you think you're going?"

I glance back at Bob "You said this isn't my house, so am leaving!" I grabbed the door knob, stepped out of the house and slammed the door shut.

I looked around my surroundings. The first place I thought of going was to Emily's. I walked down the stoop and went over to Emily's house. I walked up to the stoop, over to her door and rang the bell.

After a minute of waiting I was wondering what was taking so long when I suddenly remembered Emily said she'll be over at the boarding house with Anthony today.

I sighed deeply through my nose.

_Where else could I go? _

_I can't go over to Phoebe she's visiting her family for the weekend and I won't go over to Rhonda or the other girls they'll annoy the heck out of me!_

After a few minutes of hard thinking, I decided to go over to the boarding house.

…..

After a slow fifteen minute walk to the boarding house I arrived, stepped onto the stood and rang the bell.

I waited patiently I had my arms crossed as I tapped my foot on the ground trying not to show how nervous I felt right now because Anthony might answer the door. As you can see Anthony and I are not in speaking terms right now, so seeing him is awkward.

Finally the door opened and my heart skipped a beat when I saw that beautiful oblong head.

"Hey Helga, what are you doing here?"

"Hey Arnoldo, don't get any ideas that I came to see you or anything I'm just here to see Emily."

"Oh…"

I raised an eyebrow at Arnold's behaviour, Arnold rubbed the back of his neck "Um she isn't here… she was, but Anthony and Emily had another argument because Emily had to leave for work."

"So where's Anthony?" I couldn't help but ask.

"He left he wanted to cool down."

I sighed deeply in frustration.

_I guess I can wonder around Hillwood for a few hours all by myself until it turns dark._

I glance up to face Arnold "Alright football head. See ya later." at that I turned around and stepped down the steps, but stopped when Arnold called my name.

"Helga!"

I turned back to face him and waited for him to continue.

"What're you going to do now?"

I shrugged "Hmm… I don't know wonder around Hillwood, I guess."

After I finished my sentence I saw Arnold grabbed his jacket from the hook and put it on. He stepped out, closed the door behind him and he walked down the stoop and stood beside me.

All this time I was just staring at him with a raised eyebrow "What're you doing?"

"I'm going to hang out with you."

I shot Arnold a flat stare "No."

"Why?"

"Because I don't want your pity."

"I'm not doing this out of pity," Arnold said in an annoyed tone "I really want to hang out with you." he then said sincerely.

_Oh my angel wants to hang out with me…! But he still might be doing this out of pity because his little kind heart would feel guilty._

"No."

Arnold reached over and placed a hand on my shoulder "Helga…"

I looked at him curiously, eyebrow arched when I saw that determined look in his eyes.

_Criminy he really does want to hang out with me!_

"You won't take no for an answer, are you?"

Arnold smiled warmly.

I sigh "Okay football head I guess we could hang out."

Arnold smile brightly and we started to walk down the street together.

After walking in silence for a minute I suddenly realised.

_Where are we going?_

I glance at Arnold "So where are we going football head?"

Arnold shrugged slightly "Don't know," Arnold turned his head to face me "Where do you want to go?"

I thought about it then I knew where I wanted to go.

"Well Arnoldo I'm hungry and I feel like having a burger I think we'd go to Burger House."

"Alright Helga." at that we started walking towards Burger House.

"Have you read the play yet?" Arnold asked, starting up a conversation.

"Yeah, how about you?"

"Yeah, what do you think about it?"

"Surprisingly I think is good it shows what life is, we don't get happy endings," I turned my head towards Arnold "And you?"

"Um I think is kind of depressing for a Christmas play."

"This just in Arnold, life isn't full of rainbows and unicorns. Shit happens."

"I guess… but I was thinking Ms. Ferry said she wrote the play."

"So?"

"Do you think this play is about her life?"

"What? Ms. Ferry and three other people fall in love with each other and one of them dies? Hmm no I don't, is way too complicated."

Arnold looked at me "But Helga love is complicated."

_Yeah it is…_

At that we arrived at Burger House.

…..

Arnold and I sat opposite each other in a booth at the back of the restaurant.

A middle aged woman with brown curly hair came over to us "Hello my name is Jodie and I'll be your waitress for today. Here're your menus," she handed us the menus and we took them "Just call when you're ready to order."

"Thanks." Arnold said while I looked over the menu, then the waitress left.

A minute passed and Arnold spoke.

"Have you decided what you want yet?"

I moved the menu away from my face and glance at Arnold "Yeah."

Arnold then called the waitress, she came over with a note pad and a pen ready to take our orders.

"What would you two like?"

"I'll have a cheese burger with fries and a vanilla milkshake." Arnold ordered.

Jodie wrote down the order then she faced me.

"Hmm… I'll have the triple stacker burger and a double chocolate marshmallow milkshake."

Jodie glance at me and smiled "Aren't you a hungry little girl," she chuckle "I'll be right back with your orders."

I watched Jodie walk away, then I turned back to face Arnold who was staring at me.

"What? I told you I'm hungry."

Arnold just smirked at me.

_The smirk I would die for!_

After a few minutes our waitress came back with our orders, she set them on the table. We thanked her and she left.

I glance back at Arnold, I noticed he was staring at my plate of food, he then looked at me.

"Are you really going to eat all of that?"

I stared back at him "Of course! That's why I ordered it. Doi!"

"I don't think you will."

"Do you want to bet on it?" I challenge.

Arnold smirked "Alright the loser has to pay for the entire meal."

"Deal." I said with a smirk and I held out my hand, Arnold took it and we shook on it.

…

Half an hour later I ate all of my food.

I leaned back in my seat, I had both of my hands placed gently on my stomach and I had a satisfying look upon my face.

Arnold just stared at me in disbelief "I can't believe you ate all of that!"

"Arnold I will repeat this one last time cause that big head of yours just won't listen," I leaned forward and I said each word slowly "I, was, hungry."

Arnold chuckle "Hey I've been meaning to ask."

I raised an eyebrow, Arnold continued "Why did you want to see Emily?"

"No reason." I said automatically.

"You wouldn't have come over for nothing, there must be a reason."

"No there isn't." I said starting to sound defensive.

"Just tell me."

"I said no!"

"What happen?"

I stared at Arnold with a scowl "Arnold you are really starting to tick me off." I said through a clenched jaw.

"You can trust me Helga." Arnold said softly.

Except spilling my guts out to Arnold, I instead lost my temper.

"Nothing happen!" I hit my fists on the table "You're such an annoying little shrimp! I don't want to tell you because I hate you!" I instantly regretted the last part.

Arnold looked at me silently and sighed, he then looked away from me and his eyes landed on the table.

_Now I feel like crap and a bitch._

I looked at Arnold he had his head down while he stared at the table in silence. Any moron could see his upset because of me.

_Ah why does he have to make that look! It makes me want to apologise. _

Then a light bulb clicked on in my head.

_That's it! I'll apologise then he won't be sad cause of me. Yep that's it Helga that's what I should do._

I glance at Arnold shyly "Um… Arnold?"

Arnold kept his eyes on the table so I continued "I um… didn't mean what I said. I don't hate you, I like you I just lost my temper and I um… sor- sorry." I said while rubbing the side of my arm.

Arnold finally glanced away from the table and he gave me a small smile.

…..

We were in the park and I was sitting on a bench under a tree.

After we left the restaurant Arnold suggested to go to the park, so now we're here.

Arnold came over with two ice-cream cones in each hand, he took a seat next to me and handed over the cone and I took it.

"Thanks." I mumbled, I licked my vanilla ice-cream so did Arnold.

We ate our ice-cream in silence, we finished and Arnold was the first to speak.

"Have you learnt any of your lines yet for the play?"Arnold looked at me waiting for my answer.

"Oh err yeah most of it," I also looked at Arnold "Have you?"

"Yeah same, do you want to practice together?"

_I didn't get to practice today because of Bob and Miriam and I'll get some practice done for the day. Especially that I'll get to practice with Arnold!_

"Sure why not."

Arnold smiled "Okay how about we start with scene seven? That's when our characters talk."

I turned my body towards him "Alright, you go first."

Arnold also turned his body towards me and scooted over, he coughed and started to speak his lines "Are you okay?"

I sigh sadly "Not really, how am I supposed to feel to find out my boyfriend is in love with your girlfriend?" I said in a sad tone.

Arnold looked away and sigh "You're right."

At this part of the play I'm supposed to cry a tear. I wiped my face, Arnold glance at me and scooted over he then held my face with his hand and made me look at him.

My heart started beating really fast at Arnold's touch as I stared into his green eyes while he stared into my blue ones.

"Don't cry." he whispered, I felt his breath on my lips which made me tremble, he brought his hands to cup my cheek and he brushed a thump against my cheeks as in wiping away the fake tear.

I felt goose pumps all over my body and I started breathing heavily, not like he noticed.

_Dense little freak…_

He then leaned in closer like he was about to kiss me like in the play says, but we don't have a kiss scene in the play only on the cheek but Arnold went towards my lips. I also lean in, closed my eyes and slightly pouted my lips.

But except having Arnold lips on mine as I expected, instead I felt his breath on my lips "Everything will be alright." he whispered against my lips.

I then suddenly felt him let go and scooted away from me "How was that Helga?"

I snapped back to reality and blinked a few times.

"Err yeah, yeah it was fine football head."

**To be continued**


	12. Chapter 12 Plan A

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 12: Plan A**

"I love you."

"I love you too but this is for the best for both of us."

"I'm sorry it had to end like this."

"Stop!"

Helga and I glance away from each other and shot our heads towards Ms. Ferry.

Helga crossed her arms over her chest and said in a very annoyed tone "What is it this time?"

"This is an emotional scene, you two are acting like zombies. This is the eighth time I had to stop you two." she clapped her hands together "Try again and this time with emotion."

I faced Helga again and started reading out my lines "I love you." I said in a very bored tone.

"I love you too-"

"Stop!"

Helga and I looked back at Ms. Ferry again, we were both scowling at her in annoyance.

"Anthony Helga, have you two even rehearsed this scene?"

"Yeah…" Helga and I lied.

Ms. Ferry sigh in frustration "Take a break." she ordered while clapping her hands then she walked on stage and went over to Sheena, Lila and Harry to look at their paint job.

Helga and I looked away from each other, we walked off stage and entered our dressing room. We both stomp over to our chairs and we sat down with our arms crossed over our chests.

Helga and I haven't spoken to each other over two weeks now. I feel like a dick, I accused Emily of cheating on me when I'm the one who cheated. I don't even know why I did it, the heat of the moment I guess. I always loved teasing Helga and her teasing me and I guess I always found her attractive too, that must have caused it all. But I love Emily more than anything in the entire planet there's no way I'm going to tell her what happen and I know for a fact Helga won't tell Emily, Helga loves her like a sister, she would be crushed if she lost her. We're not going to lose her over a kiss.

My mind came back to the present when Arnold and Emily entered the dressing room together and they walked over to us.

"What's going on between you two?" Arnold asked us.

"Nothing." we both replied.

"Come on, you two haven't spoken to each other in like two weeks." Emily stated.

_Finally they noticed we're not talking to each other, took them long enough. _

"Why?" I then heard Emily ask.

"No reason." we both answered at the same time again.

Arnold and Emily both sighed in frustration "Okay you two have to short out whatever is going on between you two." Arnold commanded.

Emily then took over "Or the play will be a disaster. Arnold and I are going to leave and you two are going to talk."

I huffed in annoyance so did Helga.

"Promise us you will talk." Arnold said sincerely.

Helga sighed softly "Fine."

"Okay." I also agreed, I'm only agreeing to this because of Emily.

Arnold and Emily both smiled gently at us "Good, you two better make up." Emily ordered.

"Okay mom." Helga responded sarcastically.

I chuckle slightly at Helga's joke. Arnold and Emily shook their heads at Helga's comment and I watched them leave the room.

"Alright bucko!"

I turned my head, I saw Helga's body facing mine and she was pointing her index finger at my chest.

My eyes travel up to meet hers for a moment, I smirked at the sight.

"First of all this is your fault not mine. Whatever happened between us at princess party was a mistake, we're going to forget all about it, got it!"

While Helga was mumbling I was just staring at her and thinking all of these thoughts that I shouldn't been having.

"I don't want to hurt Emi-" suddenly without even thinking I leaned forward and placed my lips on Helga's catching her by surprise. We kissed for a few seconds but Helga pulled away this time, she looked at me with a scowl.

She opened her mouth to speak or most likely yell at me but she was interrupted, when we both heard someone scream "Nooooo!"

We both turned our heads towards the door.

….

After I watched Anthony and Helga mess up their performance again, I followed them to the dressing room. I stood beside a corner, close to the door I was about to go over to watch what they were up too but stopped when I saw Arnold and Emily go in there.

I took a deep breath, they are so annoying, always spreading there sunshine around. They don't understand life can be shit. I noticed recently they are always together, you would think those two were dating!

I ignored my thoughts I was a women in a very important mission, so I waited patiently… okay that's a lie. I had my arms crossed and I tapped an impatient foot on the wooden floor.

"What's taking so long?" I muttered to myself.

Finally Arnold and Emily left the dressing room. I instantly walked over to the door and waited outside, the door was slightly open. It was wide enough for me to see what they were up to.

Right now I saw Helga go up close to Anthony's face and say "Alright bucko!"

It looks like something good is about to happen, this is my chance to catch them make out. I reached into my skinny jeans, pulled out my phone and I turned it on as I faced it towards them, ready to take the picture.

I then saw Anthony, he had a dreamy look and he started to lean in.

"Almost there…" I whispered to myself "Nearly there…"

And… bam! They're kissing!

"Yes!"

"No!" I whispered, shouted to myself.

My phone died!

"Are you kidding me?!" I half yelled at my phone, I looked back at Anthony and Helga, they weren't kissing anymore, I looked back at my phone in disbelief.

I suddenly fell on my knees dramatically, held my arms high in the air and screamed "Nooooo!"

Everyone stared at me weirdly, Ms. Ferry ran over to me worriedly "Britney are you okay?" she helped me stand on my feet "What happen?" she added.

We started walking away from the dressing room and we walked on stage "My phone died."

Ms. Ferry sighed in relief and she laughed slightly "I thought something bad happen."

I looked up at Ms. Ferry with an annoyed look "This is bad."

"Oh Britney is not the end of the world."

I glance away "It is to me." I mumbled under my breath.

…

I just finished cheerleading practice, I was walking over to the courtyard with Beth, my friend also she's in the cheerleading team with me.

We were talking and laughing, turning around I stopped walking abruptly when my eyes landed on Sid he was sitting on the floor, I couldn't help but smile brightly.

"Go and talk to him."

I snapped back to reality as I turned my head towards Beth who was smiling at me knowingly.

"No I can't." I felt my nerves getting the better of me.

"Oh come on! What could possibly go wrong?" Beth started pushing me towards Sid.

I started panicking so I quickly agreed "Okay, okay I'll go."

Beth stopped pushing me towards Sid "Good luck." she said with a large smile, she then walked off while waving goodbye.

I took a deep breath and walked over to Sid and I took a seat next to him he was staring into space, deep in thought but he snapped back to reality, he turned his head on the side to see who sat next to him.

_Ah he is so cute, I couldn't help but think to myself._

I smiled nervously feeling my heart racing a million miles an hour "Hi."

Sid smiled back "Hey Courtney."

"What are you doing?" I asked trying to start up a conversation.

Sid stared back at the clouds "I'm trying to get inspired."

"Why?" I asked curiously, eager to hear.

"I'm writing song."

"That's cool!" I couldn't help but blurt out, grinning like an idiot then I mentally slapped myself.

_I just made a complete and utter fool out of myself…_

Sid chuckle, properly cause of my stupidity.

_Why do I have to embarrass myself in front of him every time I'm around him?_

I tucked a piece of my blonde hair behind my ear as I decided to move the conversation on "Have you been inspired yet?"

I heard Sid groan dramatically "No, it's impossible to write a song!"

I giggled, I love when his gets overly dramatic about little things, that's why I fell for him.

Then suddenly an idea came to me.

"Maybe you should write a song about someone you like."

Sid just stared ahead in deep thought at my suggestion "Write a song about someone?" he asked mostly to himself.

"Yeah someone you're interested in." I hinted as I scooted over next to him.

_I might find out if he likes someone, by someone I mean me._

"That's great!" Sid exclaimed and he stood up excitedly "Thanks Courtney!" he ruffled my hair like I was a dog then he ran off.

I blinked and felt my heart skip a beat at his touch as I came out of my thoughts "Huh?" I said stupidly to myself.

I looked back at Sid, staring off in the direction of where he had gone too, I watched him with confusion and yelled "Wait! Where are you going?"

Sid stopped running and he turned back to face me "I'm going to talk to Beth!" with that he ran off again.

"Beth? He likes Beth…! Not me?"

Now I feel like crying…

**To be continued**


	13. Chapter 13 Love advice

**Author's note: I know the last few chapters were kinda boring but they were important and it was just the build up, this chapter isn't big either but****the next chapter is HUGE so stay tune! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Hey Arnold!**

**Chapter 13: Love advice**

"Emily Helga, how's the play going?" Rhonda asked us while walking over with Nadine, they took a seat with Helga, Phoebe and I in the cafeteria.

"It's going well." I replied, I took a sip of my drink.

"How about you Helga?" Nadine asked, she took a bite of her sandwich.

"Yeah what Emily said." Helga mumbled an answer.

"Ladies I got a very important announcement!"

We all looked over at Rhonda curiously waiting for her to continue her 'announcement'. She opened her mouth to speak but she was interrupted.

"Hi, could we join you?" Sheena asked us, she came over with Lila and they had trays full of food in their hands.

"Of course." I answered with a smile.

They both smiled at me and they took a seat with us.

"Good now that we're all here I must warn you."

We all looked over at Rhonda again waiting for her to continue but Lila and Sheena stared at her with confusion.

"What are you talking about Rhonda?" Lila asked with confusion.

Rhonda glance over at Lila "Before Sheena and you joined us I was about to say something very important."

"Oh I'm sorry Rhonda, continue."

Rhonda looked back at us "So I noticed Britney hasn't ruined anyone's life lately and I was thinking she must be planning something big! It could be any one of us so be careful."

"But Rhonda wouldn't Britney tell you what she's planning?" Phoebe pointed out.

"Please Phoebe we only hang out because we're popular, we're not friends, not since what she did to Anthony and Emily last year."

Everyone nodded their head in agreement.

"What do you think she's planning?" I asked trying to move the conversation along, I was trying not to bring up that topic.

_I'm still not comfortable talking about that time between Anthony and I. It was a really bad time in our relationship, it's still a sensitive subject._

Rhonda glance at me as she flipped her hair to the side "I'm not sure but it's big!" she exclaimed then she eyed everyone "Do you have any big secrets that you might be hiding? It's a good time to tell us, we could help."

We all looked at each other one by one waiting for someone to speak up.

"I have a confession." I heard Nadine say.

We all shot our heads towards her, she had her head held down.

"Well come on, tell us!" Helga said in an impatience tone when she noticed Nadine was taking her time to confess her secret.

"Last Tuesday Peapod asked me out and I said yes."

We all stared at her in disbelief then we burst out laughing while Nadine just stared at us with confusion.

Several seconds later we calmed our laughter down "Nadine I don't think that's the big event Britney is planning." I said, I still had a slight smile on my face.

"Yeah don't get me wrong your news it's big but it's not that big." Rhonda said while giggling through her sentence.

Nadine sighed in relief then she turned her head towards me and asked "How about you?"

I raised an eyebrow questionably "Me?" I asked as I pointed at myself with my index finger.

"Yeah have you lost your v card yet? That's big news."

My eyes shot open in surprise "What! No!"

Everyone started laughing at my outburst, my cheeks turned into a deep shade of red like a cherry.

"So who and what could it be?" Rhonda asked mostly to herself after she stopped laughing, she tapped her chin in thought.

I glance around at everyone then my eyes landed on Helga who was sitting next to me. She was in thought like the rest of us but suddenly I saw her eyes widen and her muscles tensed up, like she suddenly thought of something that could be the thing Britney is planning.

I placed my hand gently on her shoulder "Are you okay Helga?"

Helga shook her head coming out of her thoughts and she looked at me "Oh err yeah just peachy."

I raised an eyebrow, I wasn't convinced so I was about to ask again but stopped when I heard Lila speak "It might be me."

"What is it Lila?" Phoebe was the first to ask when we all looked over at Lila.

"Stinky and I have been dating for the last two weeks." Lila admitted.

This time we shook our heads "That's great Lila but whatever Britney is planning is huge! It could ruin someone's life!" Rhonda exclaimed, she held her hands high for dramatic effect.

Then we heard someone clear their throat and say "Hi."

We all looked over at the voice, it was Eugene.

"Hey Eugene." we all greeted with a smile except for Rhonda and Helga, they just looked annoyed at his presence.

Rhonda is probably annoyed because Eugene interrupted our 'very important' conversation and Helga is just in a bad mood today.

"Take a seat Eugene." I said and pointed at the empty chair that was next to Phoebe.

"Thanks but I came over to talk to you, Helga and Phoebe."

"Oh that's alright we finished our lunch." Nadine said while standing up from her seat.

"Yeah we all have class anyway." Rhonda also stood up from her seat so did Lila and Sheena.

"Bye." Nadine, Lila and Sheena said, they picked up their trays and left.

"Bye and remember be careful." Rhonda warned us one last time, she picked up her tray and left.

"Bye." Phoebe and I wave goodbye but Helga ignored them, she was too busy chewing on her finger nails.

I looked over at Eugene, he pulled out a seat and he sat down next to Phoebe.

"What do you want?" Helga said as if she was annoyed by his presence.

"Love advice."

Helga, Phoebe and I all stared at him with questionable looks.

I then smiled knowingly "Is this about Harry?"

Eugene nodded slightly.

"Why do you need the three of us?" Phoebe asked.

"I need someone smart," Eugene glance at Phoebe "That's you," he then glance over at Helga "I need someone straightforward," he then looked at me "And I need someone experience and gives great advice."

"We'll be happy to help you." Phoebe said with a smile.

Helga shot Phoebe a look that says 'who said I would help?'

Helga opened her mouth to object but I interrupted "Yeah come over to my place after school."

Helga shot her head towards me and she sent me the same look she gave Phoebe.

I stared back at her "We will help," I elbowed Helga slightly on her upper arm "Right Helga?"

Helga gave me an annoyed look while I gave Helga a pleading look. Helga and I stayed in this position for a few seconds then Helga sigh in defeat and said "Sure whatever." she laid her chin on her hand.

"Aren't you guys busy?" Eugene asked us.

"I'm not, I don't have work, cheerleading practice has been cancelled and we don't have rehearsals for the play today."

"But don't you have any plans with Anthony?"

I shook my head slightly "Nope he has baseball practice," I looked over at Helga and Phoebe "How about you guys?"

"No I have a free afternoon." Phoebe answered.

I looked over at Helga, it looked like she was about to say she did in fact have something better to do then help Eugene but I gave her the same pleading look I gave her about a minute ago. Helga noticed my look and she sighed deeply in annoyance and she looked over at Eugene.

"Looks like a have no choice in this, so no I don't have plans to go home and lay around all evening."

I looked back at Eugene with a smile "That settles it, come over at my place afterschool."

Eugene gave us all a huge smile "Thank you! I'll see you later." he stood up and ran off excitedly.

While running off excitedly Eugene didn't even noticed the girl in front of him from the year above us, he ran into her and they both fell on the ground with a bump and the cafeteria food flew all over their hair and clothes. They managed to gain everyone attention of the entire cafeteria.

"Eugene, are you okay?!" Phoebe and I cried out.

"I'm okay!"

Helga shook her head "Some things never change."

Afterschool

"Tell us what you need help with?" I asked Eugene curiously.

Helga, Phoebe, Eugene and I were in my room. I was sitting Indian style on my bed with Helga, Phoebe was sitting on the floor and Eugene was sitting on my chair next to my desk.

"Well you all know over the year Harry and I have been great friends," Eugene was looking at his hands while he spoke then a smile appeared on his face "But over the year I started to develop feelings towards him."

I grin gently, I always knew they liked each other in that way.

Eugene looked at us, the smile on his face disappeared and it was replaced with a frown "But he has a boyfriend."

We all gasped "What!" we yelled in unison our eyes widened at the new information.

"Since when?" Helga asked still in shock.

"They've been together for two years," Eugene looked at us pleadingly "It's kind of a secret, Harry doesn't want anyone to know. Could we keep this between us?"

We all nodded our heads slightly, telling him that the secret it's safe with us.

Eugene smiled and continued "They dated for a year in Harry old town but when he moved to Hillwood, they decided to have a long distance relationship."

Helga snorted "That's stupid."

We all shot our heads towards Helga waiting for her to expand her sentence.

"A long distance relationship never works out. If you even think you can do it, you're just fooling yourselves."

"It could work Helga-" Phoebe started but she was interrupted.

"Helga's right," we all turned our attention back to Eugene "Harry visited John his boyfriend over the summer, he said it wasn't the same, it was different between them."

"See I told you." Helga stated.

"Every time I'm around him I have this huge urge to kiss him but I have to hold back," Eugene had a goofy smile while saying that sentence but then he sigh sadly and he turn his attention to the floor "Sometimes I think I should just kiss him."

"No Eugene that's a bad idea." I disagreed on Eugene's thoughts.

"I concur." Phoebe agreed with me.

"Trust me I know the feeling." I said in a bit of embarrassment, remembering the times when Anthony and I started going out in the sixth grade.

_When Anthony and I first started dating I always had this huge urge to kiss him every time we were together. Anthony noticed and he started to tease me about it but he didn't mind he would do anything to kiss me so would I. We were both the same about each other we loved our kisses between us._

I shook my head coming out of my thoughts as I came back to reality "Even though Harry and John relationship might not be working out, the fact is he's still in a relationship. Just think about how it would make Harry feel to think he cheated on John. It wouldn't be the right thing to do."

I looked back over at Phoebe and Helga waiting for their input but I noticed Helga looked nervous.

I eyed her suspiciously "Are you okay Helga?" I asked for the twentieth time today.

Helga shook her head violently coming out of her thoughts "Oh err yeah." she uttered in a shaky voice while pulling her collar nervously.

Phoebe and I raised our eyebrows at her strange behaviour.

_What's wrong with her today? It's like she's hiding something, I wonder what it is…_

Eugene sighed softly "What should I do?" I heard him say.

I turned my attention back to Eugene "All the advice I can give you it's just be his friend for now, if he ever needs someone to talk to, you know he will come to you but for now just be there for him."

"To be honest," Phoebe started "It does sound like it's going to end soon."

Eugene looked at us with a grateful smile "Thanks guys I knew I picked the right people for this job."

**To be continued **


End file.
